Cables And Crack Present: Doctor Who
by CablesAndCrack
Summary: Collection of all my Doctor Who smuts both old and new. Featuring: Clara Oswald, Amy Pond, Eleven, Thirteen, Ten, Yasmin Khan, Rose Tyler, Martha Jones
1. Comfy Sofa

**Author's Notes:** **A word about this collection first - like with my Batgirls collection I'm going to be compiling all my previous Doctor Who works here as well as posting brand new ones. The exception is my Clamy (ClaraxAmy) fics which are in a separate collection of their own so check them out and Clamy Through the Looking Glass because it isn't really a smut. I'll givs you a little bit of context at the start of each one so read the author's notes to see if it's for you.**

 **This is genuinely my first Who fic not involving Amy or Clara so big news there. I wanted to start the collection with something new, and so this is my little tribute peace to the new season that's just finished, and I'm calling it: The Comfy Sofa**

Yaz's heart was racing. Her family were all out. Graham and Ryan were at home. She and the Doctor were alone. Alone in her home, sat on the sofa together. The Doctor was rambling on something or other but Yaz had no idea what. Usually Yaz hung on to every word the blonde said but she couldn't concentrate today. Because today was the day. "Doctor," she interrupted and the eccentric blonde time traveller stopped talking to listen. Today was the day she was going to tell her how she felt.

 _You're like the best person I'd ever met._ Yaz's own words echoed around her mind as she tried to find the right words to say. The Doctor was still looking at her silently, expectantly. No, not expectantly: patiently. Yaz had the right words starting to form on the tip of her tongue but then the Doctor spoke again: "I know." The Doctor put her hand on top of Yaz's and leant forwards, kissing Yaz on the cheek.

"How?" Yaz stumbled over just one word. "Slightly telepathic," the Doctor shrugged with an apologetic smile. Yaz gave up on words. She grabbed the Doctor's cheeks with both hands and yanked her into a deep passionate kiss.

The Doctor laughed gently as Yaz let the kiss end: "you've been holding that in for a while, haven't you..." Suddenly she was serious - "you've seen how dangerous my life can be, are you sure you want to be this _intimate_ a part of it?. Yaz didn't hesitate. "Yes." "This is really a very comfy sofa," the Doctor muttered. Yaz smiled, infatuated and went in for another kiss.

It was the Doctor who cupped Yaz's cheeks this time, holding her to the kiss. Their lips were more than just pressed together, they were dancing with an almost electric energy. The Doctor pressed forwards and Yaz leant back. Soon they were laying there on the sofa, the Time Lord on top and the police officer beneath her.

The Doctor's long coat covered them both like a cocoon, drawing them together. Yaz moaned as the Doctor grasped her long dark hair and gently tugged on it. The muslim girl offered no resistance as the beautiful alien rolled her light denim jacket back off her shoulders and started to tug at the black t-shirt underneath.

Yaz lifted her arms to let the Doctor remove her shirt, then wrapped them around the Doctor's shoulders to pull her back into her kiss. She'd never felt more alive than when the blonde's lips were on hers. The Doctor fumbled with Yaz's bra, muttering something about the extra trouble they were and how much easier life had been without them, but it soon came away in her hands. Yaz moaned out as the Doctor caressed her modest heaving breasts.

The Doctor dropped off the sofa and into a crouch in front of Yaz. Yaz pushed herself up into a sitting position. The Doctor took her ankle and peeled her sock away. Yaz giggled as the Doctor's gentle fingertips brushed against the underside of her foot. The Doctor grinned and removed the sock from the other foot. Then she attacked her leggings. It was not graceful for either of them as the Doctor did her best to grip hold of the tight black leggings and yanked them down bit by bit. Both girls were laughing by the time they were off and the Doctor flung them over her shoulder.

Yaz stopped laughing and bit down on her bottom lip though as the Doctor reached for the final barrier to her sex. Yaz lifted her hips slightly and the Doctor eased down her panties teasingly slow. She saw the Doctor lick her lips. Yaz felt suddenly quite self-conscious, presented there naked for the crouching still-fully-clothed Time Lord. That feeling shot away as quickly as he had arrived though when the Doctor made her next move. She placed her hands on Yaz's inner thighs and forcibly spread them apart. Then she dove forwards.

The Doctor's lips connected with Yaz's entrance and Yaz gasped, her hips bucking involuntarily. The Doctor's tongue slowly poked its way out of her lips and into Yaz, and Yaz's gasp was replaced by a string of moans. The human girl's hands dropped down onto the back of the Doctor's head and gripped her blonde hair tightly. The Doctor didn't seem to mind at all.

Yaz started to breathe out "oh god" over and over to herself as the Doctor's tongue extended further and further inside her. The Doctor was probing her deeply. The Doctor drew back from the penetration though to focus on the girl's clitoris, attacking it viciously with her inhuman tongue. Yaz almost screamed.

The Doctor's hands were still on Yaz's thighs, and were rubbing comfortingly as she pleasured her. Yaz's hips were bucking wildly now, out of her control, and her juices were flowing. The Doctor was in complete control though, the figure of authority in her great long coat pooled around her in her crouch. She had mastered Yaz's wet pussy in minutes and now Yaz was crying out in desperate orgasm.

The Doctor stood up and stepped back, admiring her work. Yaz was struggling to catch her breath, and worrying that they might have ruined the sofa. "Not bad for a human," the Doctor winked. "We're not done yet" Yaz breathed out, eyes fixed on the Doctor. She'd have the Time Lord out of those clothes whatever it took. "Bedroom. Now..." Yaz ordered. "You're in charge now are you?" The Doctor teased. Yaz grabbed the Doctor by the wrist and dragged her after her. "I'm a police officer," Yaz reminded her, "I have handcuffs."

The Doctor grinned as she followed Yaz into the bedroom. This was going to win Yasmin Khan at least 100 points and yes, she was keeping score...


	2. Fire in the Soul

**Author's Notes : The couple I enjoy writing the most is Amy/Clara but I'm actually a huge Eleven/Clara shipper. I just love them so much. This was my first attempt to write the two of them together and I'm still very fond of it so it's a genuine pleasure to present this to you all again. Try not to get burned ;)**

There was something about the fire in his eyes. 3 simple words: "Under. My. Protection." Clara was trembling but not from fear. No, Clara wasn't afraid of the monsters in front of her. The alien slavers who'd tried to claim her as their own and cage her like a pet. Not anymore. Because he was here.

The Doctor. Her Doctor. And the fire that burned in his eyes while he stood just a step in front of her, his arm out protectively. The previously confident slavers were backing away in terror and Clara knew why. The fire in his eyes. To them it was the ancient fire that torched civilisations, burned would-be conquerors, and left scorch marks on dreams of empire.

But when he turned back to her, his opponents vanquished without ever touching a weapon, she saw a different fire. Soft. Passionate. The sort of fire that was would never hurt her. The kind of fire that could never burn her. Impossible fire. For his impossible girl.

"Are you alright?" Before the words were even out of his mouth his hand had shot through the air and cupped her cheek. She smiled, it came naturally when she looked at him, and nodded. "I'm fine," she told him. A smile shot across his lips and he nodded. His hand fell from her face and he stepped back.

Clara's heart felt like it was screaming and she realised she didn't want him to step away. She stepped forwards. He stepped back again. She stepped forwards again. He now noticed something was wrong and his head cocked to the side. She mirrored him and smirked as he reached up to straighten his bowtie. "What?" He said slowly. She looked down, wondering herself what she was doing, then she looked up, the smile gone, and lunged forward.

The Doctor's arms shot up in surprise as she hugged him, tightly locking her arms around his waist. She felt him hesitate then he wrapped his arms around her too. "It's alright," he said quietly. The Time Lord who'd faced down evil with steely resolve and ruthless conviction had melted away. Replaced by the soft faced Doctor who's voice was laced with such care that it could melt the hardest of hearts.

He didn't react when she gripped his hand with her own. Then she started to tremble again and she felt him squeeze her hand. "It's alright," he repeated. "My Clara." Her heart fluttered when he said her name. "I'm not scared," she whispered. He looked at her confused and she looked up at him. "I'm excited" she smiled. "Why?" He asked, smiling back involuntarily. "I'm yours." Clara kissed her Doctor.

At first she didn't think he would respond. Her lips were pressed to his but he was entirely motionless. His eyes seemed glazed over as if reliving a memory. Then suddenly the flames flickered back to life. His hands landed on her hips and she felt herself stepping backwards until she was pressed against the wall, his lips pushing forcefully against hers.

She met his eyes, a little fire of her own burning as she helped him shrug ofd his jacket. She gripped his bowtie and he looked genuinely nervous for a moment as she ripped it away. But only for a moment. Then he was the Doctor again. And Clara couldn't stop herself. She pushed the Doctor back, gripped his collar, spun him so it was now his back pressed against the wall, then pressed herself to him once again.

He didn't resist, allowing his impossible girl to take the lead. She felt his hand run down her back, which sent chills up her spine. Then she felt his fingers searching, unzipping her dress. She let it fall from her shoulders and drop to her feet. She broke away from the kiss and with a grin tore his shirt open.

Clara reached for his trousers and fumbled with the button and the zip. But then he caught her wrist. She paused and his hand adjusted its position to on top of hers. His fingers guided hers, helping her with the button first, then the zipper.

She barely had time to react as his head bent forwards, pressing kisses to the soft skin of her neck. Her head shot back with a nervous grin and she let out a faint moan as his lips traced the outline of her jawbone and then her collarbone. Then she bit her bottom lip as she felt his tongue dive into the valley between her breasts. Her breasts were heaving and her chest felt like it was ready to explode as his hands joined his mouth.

She didn't offer any resistance as his gentle hands eased the straps from her shoulders, and worked their way round to the clasp. Her bra fell away just seconds later. She felt him lift her, and her feet left the ground. Instinctively her legs wrapped around his waist, her thighs clamped tightly to his sides for safety. Her eyes were locked with his as he lowered them both to the ground.

She lay there on her back, vulnerable, watching as he slid out of his underwear. Then he rested his hand on her stomach softly, sending a warm feeling through her. "Trust me" the Doctor whispered and she did. With his index finger he traced a line down the centre of her chest, bisecting her navel. Her breathing hastened when he reached the edge of her thin knickers.

Clara held her breath while he pinched the sides of her panties and dragged them down over her smooth flawless legs and over her ankles. She lay naked beneath him, fully revealed. His impossible girl.

His hands gripped hers, but they weren't pinning her down. Instead they simply locked together, out to the side of their bodies, a perfect fit. She closed her eyes, breathing out heavily as he entered her. She could feel his erection inside her, the large member filling her and throbbing slightly. They remained like that for a few moments, connected as if they were one. Then he started to move.

His hips pulled back slowly then thrust forwards making her body shake. Then again he pulled back. Then again he shot forwards. The feeling this sent through Clara was indescribable. Incomparable. He was getting faster now, sending waves of pleasure through the brunette's petite body. Clara's head fell backwards, her hair spraying out across the floor as her throat erupted into a wail of carnal lust. The Doctor responded by once again unleashing his lips and tongue on her exposed neck.

The pounding was enough to drive Clara crazy on its own with each jerk of his hips making her want to melt in his grasp. She could feel him brushing the hair from her eyes and she found herself looking up into his deep loving eyes. That thick brown hair of his hanging down over his forehead still. She was knocked out of that trance when her vagina sent a signal of irresistible pleasure to her brain and she moaned louder than she ever thought she could.

The Doctor stopped. She may have imagined it but she swore she could see a groan of pleasure on the tip of his tongue. Without a word, they rolled over, and suddenly Clara found herself on top. She hesitated. Then, slowly, testing the waters, she rolled her hips forward. It felt good, and the look on the Doctor's face agreed with her. Reassured she allowed a grin to form on her face as she rocked back and forth.

Her hands were on his chest now, her palms gently pressing down on him. His hands were grasping her hips tightly while they fell forwards and jerked back. With each thrust Clara made she found herself lowering her torso until it was pressed against him. Her pelvis rose and fell a couple more times while her lips searched his face for his mouth.

The kiss was long-held and passionate. The best yet. Their bodies may have been still but their lips moved like animals, duelling for control, while their tongues danced. Then, as if sensing what she needed, the Doctor put his hand on the small of her back, and his hips thrust up at her one last time. The shockwave that rippled through Clara in response was too much for her. She erupted.

The expression that shot across Clara's face for a breath moment, the movement of her hips in response to his, the noise that escaped from her lips, or even just the feeling of finishing her, Clara wasn't sure what set him off. But moments after she had started to orgasm, he joined her in ecstasy.

Their bodies shook, well Clara's did. She couldn't tell if it affected him the way it did her, but she knew that her own body was completely out of her control. She gasped for breath, slumping down on him in exhaustion. Just as she thought she would never get herself back under control, his arms were around her and suddenly everything was alright.

Held securely in the Doctor's arms, Clara snuggled into him, her head tucked under his chin. His hand slowly stroked her back, occasionally tangling his fingers in her now messy brown hair. "Your Clara" she smiled, praying he would never let go. "Your Doctor" he replied simply, the fire in his eyes burning stronger than ever.


	3. Water on the Skin

**Author's Notes:** **Since you've just seen my first ElevenxClara, I thought it'd be nice to give you a new one to compare. As well as showing you my writing later, I wanted to show you their relationship later - so here's a take on ElevenxClara in an established relationship during their travels and a glimpse at what goes on between adventures**

To be fair, Clara probably shouldn't have picked a fight with the Queen Victoria. But queen or not, nobody insulted her Doctor. A somewhat stressful but very exciting horse ride later, the Doctor and Clara had managed to make it back to the TARDIS in one piece. They took a second to catch their breath then they caught each other's eye and both immediately burst out laughing. Clara raised her hand for a high five that the Doctor gladly gave her. They'd been travelling together for so long now they knew each other perfectly. They'd become more than just friends

"I'm going for a shower," Clara announced. Escaping was sweaty work. "Good," the Doctor called back absentmindedly, stroking a lever on the TARDIS console unit as he decided what coordinates to set. Clara shot a jealous look at the lever. "Come join me when you're finished here," she instructed. The Doctor raised his eyebrows but didn't object. "Don't bring the lever," the cheeky brunette called back over her shoulder. "Hmm," the Doctor replied and Clara sighed knowing he'd heard absolutely none of what she'd said.

The little brunette was confident she could catch his attention after cleaning herself up a bit though. Wash off the sweat and mud, use that shampoo he liked, flick her hair around a bit and put on one of her shortest tightest skirts and she'd have her Time Lord wrapped around her finger again in no time.

The shower turned on with a woosh as soon as Clara entered the bathroom. The TARDIS knew why she was there. Clara smiled her thanks and shed her clothing, letting it drop to the floor as she stripped off as if she had an audience. Clara grinned at her naked reflection in the mirror and gave herself a saucy wink before stepping into the shower. "Mhm," she moaned - the water was just the right temperature.

Lost in the warmth, Clara spent longer in the shower than she needed to - the dirt was all gone within moments. Her eyes fluttered shut and she just stood there smiling, enjoying a moment's peace. Then she heard the shower door slide open behind her. Her smile got a little bit bigger.

The Doctor's hands came down on her shoulders and squeezed lovingly. "Please tell me you didn't leave the bow tie on this time..." Clara smirked. The Doctor let her head fall back against his chest and tuck underneath his chin. She could feel there was no bowtie - he was as nude as she was. "Bowties are cool though," he whispered. "Yes they are," she admitted and she could literally hear his wide beaming smile, "but not in the shower."

The Doctor didn't care about the qualification, the admission was enough to please him, and he was determined to please his Clara back. God he loved her. His hands slipped down her arms and wrapped around her, holding her body tightly against his. Clara moaned as he grasped her large boobs and caressed them, gently working them in the palms of his hands like putty. The way he held them and played with them was so gentle and yet so in control, it made Clara's heart flutter.

His left hand stayed with her left breast, squeezing softly, while the other hand trailed down her stomach. Clara squeaked as it dipped into her entrance. She bit down on her bottom lip to stifle her moans as much as possible as he pressed two fingers into her pussy, slowly driving them deeper and deeper inside her. "Doctor," she breathed out eventually in lustful admission. He withdrew his fingers and kissed the back of her neck.

Roughly he pushed her up against the wall, back to him, one hand on the small of her back to hold her there, while the other cupped her chin and turned her face to look at him. Her eyes stayed close and he caught her lips in a kiss. It started soft but got rougher as he chewed on her lip and fought her tongue with his own. Slowly, he allowed the rest of her body to turn to face him too.

He pressed her forcefully against the wall and the brunette lifted her legs off the ground, confident he could support her small weight as she wrapped them around his waist. One of his hands flew to her thigh and gripped it tightly, rubbing and squeezing the silk-like skin. His lips stayed on hers, kissing her passionately still as her arms flew around his shoulders. His other hand was on her cheek, stroking softly. The kiss broke only for Clara to breathe out the two words he was waiting to hear: "fuck me..."

Clara cried out as he thrust into her, free in the knowledge nobody in all of time and space could hear them. His lips were on her neck now, nibbling and biting, leaving her mouth free to gasp and moan as his hips crashed into hers again and again, slamming her into the wall. Clara had never used to be a screamer but the Doctor had awakened something inside her since she'd been with him and now she was wailing her head off for him every time.

His erection filled her tight wet pussy, and Clara's loins felt on fire with every thrust he made. She was clinging to him for her life with all four limbs as he nailed her into the wall harder and harder. He knew exactly how she liked it: just rough enough to feel naughty. He knew exactly how to make her call out "Doctor!" over and over with every thrust he made. He knew how to make her cum.

Clara gasped and moaned as he brought her to orgasm. She squeaked with delight as she felt him erupt too. His hand on her thigh gripped even tighter, his nails digging into her soft skin for just a second before releasing her from his grip entirely. She slid down out of his grasp to stand on her own two feet. Then with a cheeky smirk, she slid down further to her knees in front of him.

The Doctor was the one moaning now as Clara wrapped her tiny hands around his shaft and pumped it back and forth until his erection came back with a vengeance. She kept it in her firm grip but her hands stopped moving, simply holding it in place now. "Clara," he gasped as her tongue breezed across the tip. Happy with the reaction, Clara took his cock into her mouth.

The brunette's head bobbed up and down happily on his erection, savouring the taste and the power she had over him. She knew exactly how he liked it too, knew just how hard to suck, and just which bits to let her nails tickle gently over. He nestled his hands in her long brown hair and simply let her work. She was an expert.

Clara made the Doctor cum again in record time and jumped back to her feet, pleased with herself. It had been a good shower. She kissed him then leapt out the shower, grabbing her towel and wrapping it around her. There was no point getting dressed again with what she had planned for later. "Come find me once you're ready to go again, chin-boy" she winked as she left. "You're the boss," he admitted quietly.

Clara made herself comfortable in the bedroom. He'd be through any minute now, and then they'd really make the TARDIS blush...


	4. Amy Pond's Desire part 1

**Author's Notes: An early Eleven/Amy - written in first person (a first for me) from the perspective of Amy Pond. The idea is that this isn't actually the Doctor having sex with her. It's a dream. This is Amy explaining her desires and lusts. It's the kind of thing the Dream Lord would have found in her head.**

I've never seen him like this. The Doctor. My raggedy Doctor. And yet if I look into his eyes now, I won't recognise him. Because those eyes are hungry. And I am his prey.

My name is Amy Pond. I'm the girl who waited. The Scottish redheaded kissogram every man dreams of. Every man except one. The man I dream about.

I don't know why, and I don't care. All that matters is now, and how. I'm dressed as a police woman again. No, wait, I was. Now only half. The bottom half. The hat is on the edge of the TARDIS console. The rest is scattered across the floor, even the tights and the shoes. My skirt is all that remains, clinging to my firm round buttocks and my long smooth legs. Beneath that a tight pair of panties waits, and a bra is still strapped to my chest. My breasts heave though, as if desperate to escape, and the skirt has ridden far up my thighs. None of that matters though. What matters is that I am bent over my Doctor's lap, ass in the air, as he spanks me. Hard.

My body shakes with the impact. The palm of his hand crashes into my right buttock. I bite down on my lip to try and stop a scream. He spanks me again, harder, on the other cheek. To cope with the sudden jolt of my pain, my body shifts, adjusting its weight. I feel his erection grow.

With each slap he gets harder, more forceful. He loves it when my body writhes. He loves making me squirm. Each time I am rewarded with another smack. And each one is harder than the last.

When the spanking stops I am left trembling. His hand rests silently on my butt still, his thumb moving slowly in a tiny circle. I feel him grasp my rear, squeezing tightly. His nails starting to dig in to the soft flesh. Then his grip is on those panties, yanking them down from beneath my skirt. I swallow hard. He spanks harder.

My ass now shines as red as my hair and I fear by morning it will have bruised. Then I start to fear it will not. His hand removes that fear. Then his grip is gone. I fall. No longer do I lie helpless across his lap, instead I find myself on the cold hard floor. A second passes. Then I feel his grip once more.

His fist is tangled in my orange hair, yanking upwards. I push myself onto all fours. He does not release his grip. "Doctor..." I moan. I hear the sound of a zip from behind me. I am the girl who waited. Waited for this.

He tugs on my hair and my head is pulled back, facing up, my neck stretched as far as it can go. My lips break apart to release an almost inaudible noise of pleasure as I feel his tongue scrape along my ass. Then he spreads my cheeks apart, and I whimper, feeling the hard tip of his penis pressing against my rear.

I am Amy Pond. I am the woman every man desires. Some have had the privilege of experiencing me. Tasting me. Using me. I am not a virgin. Far from it. But no man has ever taken my ass before, I've never let them. Because I've been saving it for him to take. And tonight he takes what he wants. What I want.

Anal doesn't feel like I expected it to. Or maybe it does. Expectation melts away in the moment, it hurts. A consequence of the spanking and so much more. He thrusts forwards. My body shrieks. He slams into me again. My body shakes. I feel his finger tracing a line along my spine. I feel my bra snapped and fall away. I feel his breath on the back of my neck. I feel his voice, in my head or out loud, it doesn't matter: "like a fairy tale..."

Then he's pounding into me again, no mercy. That stupid grin probably spread across his face. I would grin, but each time I try his cock finds its way a little bit deeper into my rear, and my face contorts into an o. I want to scream. I want to laugh. I want to beg. I want to call to him. But I don't have the air. He is fucking me too good.

It took all my strength to hold myself up on all fours, but now it fails me and I collapse onto my stomach. He presses his advantage, moving onto me, drilling further into my ass. His mouth presses to the back of my neck. His lips shower my shoulders with affection. His tongue claims my spine as its own. All I can do is flail my limbs wildly.

My arms try to rise. Try to reach back. Try to hold him. They have no strength. They clamp to the floor. My legs find the strength. They rise off the floor, kicking into the air. I have lost control of them. He finds it, pinning them down, his hands start to stroke the soft pale flesh. His fingers tease my inner thighs. Then he leaves palm prints on the back of them as he did my butt. My legs' resistance.

He spins me around to face him and I can clearly see the expression on his face. No grin. His deadly serious as his hands rest firmly on my breasts, as his thumb and finger tightly grip the nipples, as he tugs, and twists and presses down again. The mounds on my chest have become putty in his hands. Only one part of my body remains unclaimed. I brace myself.

His finger goes first, sliding easily into my pussy. He goes as deep as he can with one finger, then two, and then to my astonishment three. And then he stretches my walls and forces in four. I gasp, barely able to breathe as I gulp in air. My body convulses and for a second I see that grin on his face. He has found another way to make me squirm for him.

I lay there for a minute. His fingers have withdrawn. He is waiting. It is his turn. "My Doctor," I breathe out. He leans down and whispers in my ear. The three words I have been waiting for. And with that said he doesn't tease my clit anymore, or stretch my walls, or spread my legs any further. He simply thrusts into my vagina and fucks me.

He doesn't do slow. He doesn't so gentle. He is hard and he is fast. He screws me with everything he has got, and it is everything I ever wanted. He is truly my Doctor tonight. And I am his girl. Those 3 words. You are mine.


	5. Amy Pond's Desire part 2

**Author's Notes:** **this second dream was a request from Youngsamurai18, for Eleven and Amy in the Tardis with handcuffs and gag, doing oral, anal and vaginal.**

Handcuffs. Bed. Gagged. Underwear. Wet. You've probably got the picture. I can feel him. His hands are everywhere. Every inch of skin, ever freckle, every entrance. Nowhere is safe. Not from my raggedy man. My Doctor.

I'm helpless. All I can do is flail my legs madly in the air. Then he takes that away from me too, pinning them down with his hands. I bite my bottom lip. He grins. Then I feel his lips on the soft flesh of my thighs. He's going to taste every inch of my legs. I try to struggle, put up a fight for his benefit. I can't. He's pinning me down too hard.

His lips press to my skin like clamps and his tongue draws circles into my flesh. Slowly. Tantalisingly slow. I want to moan, but the ball-gag muffles every sound I try to make. He grins wider, taking a step back, and straightening his bow tie.

I don't remember how I got here. Maybe I lost a bet. Maybe I needed to be disciplined. Maybe he was just bored. It doesn't matter. I am his now. The girl who waited. I feel him gripping my underwear, the last barrier to my sex. They are dragged down my smooth legs and discarded.

His tongue is the first to attack. It dives inside my vagina without hesitation. My eyes fall shut. He wants me. All of me. I can feel him inside me. Tasting me. His lips press on my entrance, a cave for his wet tongue to withdraw to. His long brown hair tickles my skin as his head moves over my pelvis. My hips buck. He is driving me wild. I don't want him to stop. I never want him to stop. He stops.

My eyes open. I spy his erection. His hard cock ready to drill me. He sees me looking at him, nervous. He smiles, a warm smile, a genuine smile. And he kisses my forehead. My heart sings. I am ready. He thrusts into me.

I am Amy Pond. I am the sexy Scottish redhead who lives to tease men and bring them to explosive climax. Except tonight. Tonight there is only one man in the whole world. The whole universe. No time. No space. Just him. And I am afraid. I need a Doctor.

His hands grip my helpless fore arms. My chest rises and falls as I suck in as much air as I can past the gag. He is inside me. Pulling back. Then crashing forwards again. Maybe my body shake and tremble. I make my hips rise up to meet his as he thrusts down into me. The thrust sends them crashing back down onto the bed.

He fucks me like no other man ever has. So rough. So hard. So passionate. So caring. He loves me. He fucks me. Then he stops. He takes the gag from my mouth and I gasp for air. He presses his lips to mine and I don't breathe air anymore. I breathe him. He looks at me. My eyes meet his. He doesn't say anything. He doesn't have to. I give him what he wants.

I'm on all fours, still in handcuffs. His hand is wrapped in my red hair, a tight grip. He thrusts into my ass. There's no gag to stop me this time. I scream. He pulls my hair tighter. He fucks my ass hard. That is his privilege. Again and again his hard cock crashes into my tight ass.

My wails fill the room. He is silent. Only with me is he like this. Only when we're alone. Only when we're like this. No awkwardness. No babble. Just us. I can feel him getting closer. I adjust my moans to pleasure him the most. He doesn't stop. He takes my rear until he is finished.

We both moan in unison, although mine lasts longer than his. His hands are on my butt, squeezing it as he pulls out. I wait patiently. He takes away the handcuffs. I am free. I lunge at him. He grins. My head dives down onto his penis, and my lips work it, savouring it. Every last drop has to be mine. He lets my head bob up and down until he has finished his eruption, then he grasps my cheeks and lifts my head up to be level with his.

His lips crash into mine. I open mine to let him in. The kiss is everything I need. Rough. Hard. Passionate. Caring. He loves me. He whispers in my ear. "Mine." And I am his.


	6. Amy Pond's Desire part 3

**Author's** **Notes:** **The third and final dream I think had much less character to it but was written as a reward to the readers - there is a deliberate you instead of he - and covered a lot of ground in terms of content**

The Doctor lays me down on the bed and straddles my waist, one leg on either side of me. I close my eyes and feel his hands running slowly over my trembling body. He pauses at my thighs and my eyes flutter open. I watch as he rolls down my long black tights, roughly yanking them from my feet.

My chest rises and falls as he stretches my arms up above my head, pinning them down. The Doctor's legs clamp down on mine to hold me helpless beneath him. I don't struggle as he slowly pulls my arms up further and further by the firm grip he has on my wrists, until my back arches and my body presses closer to his.

My Doctor takes the tights, one by one, and ties one end to my wrist, and the other to the bedposts. I look up at him as he ties the knots tightly. No amount of wriggling will free me from those. My eyes meet his and he grins that big floppy grin of his, before leaning down and planting kisses along my collarbone, pushing the fabric of my shirt away with his lips to access the already starting to sweat skin and make me moan.

He leans back and his eyes wash over me, tied down to his bed. I lie there still, feeling the Doctor's eyes on me. Slowly he grasps the bottom edge of my shirt, and start to tug it it up. With each new expanse of my flesh revealed he covers it with your lips, evoking new groans of pleasure each time. As my shirt slides up over my breasts, it reveals my bright pink bra which attracts his attention for a moment.

Then however he continues to remove my shirt until it is over my shoulders. Here I realise that my tied wrists will not allow it to go completely, but that is not the plan. Instead he only lifts it until it is bunched up over my face. Then he positions it as a blindfold. His hand briefly cups my cheek and he plants another kiss on my lips.

Blindly my legs thrash around as the Doctor positions his head over my shorts. His teeth wrestle with the button while his hands grab my thighs to hold them still. He strongly clamps them under his armpits, taking a break from the shorts to lay short soft kisses on my captured legs before returning to work.

He slides the button from it's hole, and with what sounds like a "grr" he grips the zipper in between his lips, using his teeth to drag it down. He manages to shimmy down my shorts until they are at my ankles, then pull them off entirely. I start to tremble, as I feel fingers start to stroke the thin fabric of my panties.

I can feel hi lustfully grasping my pussy, making me squirm as he presses down with his thumb. I let out a series of moans as he roughly rubs my vagina. Then, I feel his tongue run along the crotch of my panties. "You're wet" I hear my raggedy Doctor laugh.

He wastes no time with my bra, not even looking for a clasp, instead just ripping it apart and letting it fall away. My heaving breasts lie revealed and vulnerable, and he is quick to take them in his hands, rolling the perked nipples in his palms. I'm letting out a faint but consistent gasp as he pumps my breasts up and down on my chest vigorously.

I squeak when he pinches the nipples sharply and then take them into his mouth one after the other, giving them a strong suck and a harsh bite. I can hear him shuffling as he slides off his boxers and releases his huge hard cock. I feel the erection pressing against my chest as he positions his shaft between my boobs and start to thrust.

The titty fuck is hard and merciless. I can feel the tip of his cock crashing into my chin with each thrust. His throbbing cock rubs pleasurably against the soft flesh of my boobs. My tits bounce up and down with each almighty thrust.

Having grabbed my tits and pressed them tightly around his penis, the Doctor now grabs the sides of my head and tilts it down, opening my mouth so his cock can enter.

It's a perfect fit, and my lips press around his dick in an o shape. I can hear him groaning as I swirl and twirl it around my mouth, teasing the tip with my wet tongue. Soon however the Doctor is back in control, resuming his thrusting. I start to gag as he fucks my throat, his dick pushing into the back of my throat. I can hardly breathe as he slams down onto my face over and over. Then he grabs the back of my head and pulls it up as he thrusts down. He holds it there, as deep as he can go, until my eyes are starting to roll into the back of my head. Only then does he pull out, leaving me gasping and gagging for air.

Suddenly the Doctor gone. I can no longer feel him on my body, and the blindfold prevents me from seeing where he's gone. I struggle against my bonds. The fiery redheaded girl who waited has waited long enough. Then I can feel his hot breath again, on my flushed cheek. There's a sound I can't identify followed by a chuckle from my Doctor.

Drip. I shiver as a drop of ice cold water lands on my chest, running down the side of my breast. There's a pause. Silence. Then another two drops land around my lips. I gasp as I feel a small cube of solid ice suddenly pressed to my neck and rubbed up and down leaving a wet trail behind it. Then it rises up and over my chin to my lips. My tongue darts out but he pulls the ice away then lowers it again, then pulls it away, as if taunting an animal with food. My tongue manages to get several licks of the small cube though.

He smirks, taking the ice cube and placing it on the end of his tongue. A few short sucks then he takes it out again, and holds it between his fingers again. My body writhes as he rubs circles around my erect nipples with the ice. Then I feel it tracing the outline of my panties and my whole body rocks making he laughs again.

Then it is back in his mouth but now his lips are on my skin, allowing the quickly melting ice to touch softly against my flesh. He leaves a line of water down the centre of my stomach as he makes his way to my navel. A swift kiss, and then he leaves the ice cube in my belly button to finish melting.

"You like that?" "Uh huh." Suddenly he grabs my hips and spins me onto my front. Then the palm of his hand comes down harshly on my right buttock making me cry out. He grabs my hips again, pulling me up onto all fours. Then I feel his breath on my knickers, and I tense up, knowing what is to come.

And so the long hard spanking begins, and it is ruthless and brutal. The Doctor's hand slaps my ass firmly, then squeezes it tightly before giving a gentle reassuring rub then spanking it even harder. He repeats this process over and over, each time making me cry out even louder. Under my pink panties, my ass must be shining red when he finally delivers the final spank. His warm hand crashing into my soft shining ass, the sound of the slap filling the room, followed by my shriek of pain and delight.

Then he is gone again. I swallow nervously. Then I feel the whip crack down on my back, right between the shoulderblades. Then again, but further down, then finally, the hardest yet, he whips my ass. Twice, just to be sure.

Then he gets the flogger. "Naughty girls need to get flogged," he whispers in one ear, then in the other: "are you a naughty girl, Amelia?" I reply slowly but confidently with only one word: "yes"

After a short but hard flogging that leaves me shining red, I feel hia fingers against my face again. He eases my shirt further so I am no longer blindfolded. I watch with wide eyes as he steps away again, putting down the flogger and picking up a simple feather.

He grabs my ankles, pinning them down firmly, and I bite my lip as I feel the soft feather brush against my sensitive skin. He smiles and starts to run it back and forth over the soles of my feet, leaving my attempt to hold back the laughter ineffective.

He teases and tickles me until I am in uncontrollable tears of agony, my body spasming at every touch, but it is not just my feet that merit treatment. I feel the tip of the feather circling my perky tits, running softly along my vulnerable inner thighs, brushing persistently at my neck, and even poking occasionally at my clit. "Oh god" I shriek.

I can see his huge cock throbbing, ready to explode, and I can feel my whole body pulsating with desire. I whimper as you stop the tickling. "Beg," he orders, "beg me to fuck you." I lick my lips and grin: "please. Fuck me. Hard." And he does.

The Doctor grabs my hips and pushes them down, positioning his body above mine. Then he drives down, pushing his cock roughly into my pussy. I moan, my legs lifting off the bed and he grabs them by the thighs. My thighs clamp to your sides. Without hesitation, he slams down into me.

I scream and shriek as he pounds into me, his hips thrusting back and forth. I groan and roll my own hips forwards against his making him groan also. "Amelia" I hear him mutter but it doesn't slow hi, down. He screws me hard and fast, until I orgasm.

He is not finished yet though, so he pulls back, spinning me onto my front, spreading my butt cheeks and thrusting into my ass. I cry out even louder and he pulls me up onto all fours, gripping my hips tightly. His dick propels forward into my rear relentlessly, fucking me as hard as he can.

My ass is tight and I cannot stop myself from screaming as tears well in my eyes and he pounds back and forth. Without mercy the Doctor dominates my ass, accompanying the fucking with slaps and squeezes. My loudest shriek comes from a particularly ferocious spank and then I feel him pull out.

He lets out his loudest moan as his cum shoots out over my back and sticks to my ginger hair. He grabs me by that bright red hair and rolls me onto my back again. Another load of cum sprays across my chest covering my heaving breasts. He then shoots into my face, covering it completely. My hands are still bound so I am unable to wipe it, but I feel him grip my chin and pull my mouth open. Then I feel his cum running over my tongue and down my throat. Finally, and without warning, he presses your penis back into my pussy, finishing inside me.

We lie there, exhausted, gasping and panting for breath. Once I have the strength I pull against the tights binding me to your bed. "Are you going to untie me then?" I demand cheekily. The Doctor look at me, a naughty glint in his eyes. I feel his thumb pressing down on my clit again until I moan. You lean over to me and whisper: "no..."


	7. Rose Tyler's Desire

**Author's Notes:** **Well you've had a glimpse at Amy's dreams and desires, here's an exclusive peak at the naughty thoughts going on in a different companion's mind: Rose Tyler**

 _"New new Doctor," he grinned at her and Rose Tyler couldn't help letting her tongue run along her bright red lips as a million and one ideas of what she's like to do with this new Doctor crossed her mind._

I kissed him. I made the first move because he never would and because that means whatever comes next is down to me. I get the credit. And so much comes next...

The Doctor grabs the collar of my shirt and rips it open, the buttons flying everywhere. He yanks it down off my shoulders and it falls to the floor. He cups my breasts in their lacy black bra approvingly, as if sizing them up. "Hmm," he says with a slight smile, "very healthy." Always a Doctor.

He yanks the bra off to give me a more thorough examination. I make sure he gets a good look as I push his head down into my boobs and hold it down. He doesn't object. His mouth enjoys the chance to explore. I gasp and grin when he lets his tongue play too.

He breaks free and takes back control though and I find myself dragged down to the floor. He's on top of me now, pinning me down. I struggle as he pins my wrists up above my head because I want to nestle my hands in his spiky brown hair. He has great hair. Like really great.

He's kissing me now. So roughly. So desperately. If I kiss back good enough... Yes! He's released my wrists. My hands are straight into his hair and I grin into the kiss. Then I let them loose on that tight pinstripe suit.

Jacket's off first. Then I'm pulling his tie down. Unbuttoning his shirt. Unbuckling his belt. Trousers down. He's a briefs man, nothing wrong with that. Before I can get them off him though, he's got my wrists again, and this time he has a loose tie to bind them with...

My wrists are tied behind my back. I'm on my front. He's got my down to just my panties. He slides them down easily too. I can feel him looking at my rear end, sizing it up, appreciating it. He grabs a fistful of my ass and I squeak. He grins. He spanks my ass, one hard slap, making my whole body tremble. "Fantastic!" He declares and my heart skips a beat.

He's wanted me for so long. Now he finally has me he can't control himself. He's smacking my arse-cheeks over and over, leaving them bright red, I'm helpless as he spanks me again and again. He's made my yelp and squeak and scream but finally he's satisfied. Finally the briefs come off.

He rolls me onto my back and I look up at him eagerly, a sweaty horny mess. He grins at me: "told you this new regeneration was a good thing." I have to agree. He positions himself above me, his hands resting on my tits again. "Allons-y!" That's the last thing I hear before his cock crashes into my tight pussy and I'm screaming out, eyes rolling into the back of my head.

I'm a delirious babbling mess as he fucks me. He rolls his hips against mine in a way I've never experience before and I can't stop myself from flailing wildly with ecstasy. Again and again he pounds into me, nailing me with everything he's got. He's the Doctor and I'm his blonde bombshell - the only one for him.

My eyes are watering as he pinches my tits, tweaking them and squeezing them. I'm screaming his name. He's still grinning. His cock pounds into me relentlessly, screwing me harder and harder. I can't take it anymore and I erupt into orgasm. He stops as he feels me finish. I'm lying on the floor spasming with orgasm, and he's just stood there watching me. He runs a hand through his messy brown hair and makes a clicking noise with his tongue.

"What?" I ask. "Nothing," he smiles, "just making mental notes of what you like and what you don't." "I like everything you just did," I manage to say, while still catching my breath. "I know," he licks his lips, "but there's so much more still to try. Ready for the next round?"

"Ready"


	8. Don't Be Cheeky Clara Oswald

**Author's Note:** **My attempt at some light hearted sexy fun for Eleven/Clara - the entire plot (and original description) of this story is Clara gets spanked and that still really tells you everything you need to know**

Clara was always cheeky with the Doctor, but this time she had gone too far. "Right, you, over here now" he ordered. Clara merely grinned back at the silly alien with his big floppy hair. Then she skipped across the TARDIS to him in her little red dress, expecting him to scowl at her for a moment, then he'd melt into a grin and maybe even a hug. Not this time. This time, before she could react, he grabbed her and bent her over the console.

He was stronger than he looked, holding her in place with just one hand on her back. She wasn't grinning anymore, but she was breathing hard. With a smack, his other hand flew to her ass and crashed into it. Clara yelped, and she couldn't be sure, but she thought she heard the Doctor laugh.

He spanked her again, the palm of his hand connecting harshly with her left ass cheek. It wobbled slightly at the impact. He paused for a moment, and her whole body trembled. Then she felt that hand landing softly on her rear this time, and rubbing gently where he had hit her.

Clara tensed up as she felt him squeeze slightly. Her eyes fluttered shut and her breathing became faster and more inconsistent. She bit down on her bottom lip, as she felt him thumbing at the rim of her underwear beneath the dress. He peeled her panties down in one slick movement to reveal her smooth ass, already showing a faint red glow.

The Doctor spanked her four times in quick succession, alternating between butt-cheeks, each impact harder than the last, and making Clara cry out a little louder every time. Her petite butt was definitely starting to redden now. Clara hated to admit, she knew this was punishment, but she hadn't been so aroused since high school.

He softly stroked the tips of his fingers over the stinging red areas of her bottom before delivering one last colossal slap on one of the already affected areas. Clara almost screamed. The Doctor stepped back, and smiled slightly as he noticed his handprint on her rear, before straightening his bowtie and declaring: "I trust you've learnt your lesson..." "No" Clara replied defiantly without hesitation.

The Doctor arched an eyebrow: "No?" Clara hesitated. "No. Just no." The Doctor leant over her then and whispered in her ear: "well then we're going to have to take those clothes off." Clara didn't resist as she felt his hand search her back for the zipper to her dress. He found it and tugged it down, revealing a smooth expanse of flesh. He traced kisses down her spine as his hands worked her dress over her shoulders and down to the floor. He unlatched her bra with his teeth and it too fell away, before with one quick yank, he brought her knickers to her ankles. The Doctor then stepped back, taking his naked companion with him, sitting down, and bending her over his lap. She could feel the bulge in his pants.

The following smack echoed around the TARDIS console room. Her whole body shook and she couldn't stop it. This only encouraged him to hit her harder. Spank after spank struck her ass furiously, and Clara couldn't stop the shrieks and moans they provoked from escaping her lips. He gripped her brunette hair and yanked it backwards into the air with every scream she made. This was the Doctor as she had never seen him before: brutal. Dominating. Hot.

She was screaming now, as his hand crashed into her ass over and over, the redness spreading. Finally, his hands released her and she slid from his lap onto the TARDIS floor. Maybe it was her imagination but the TARDIS seemed to whirr with approval. The Doctor pulled her up onto her hands and knees and positioned himself behind her. She bit down on her lip as he gripped her sides and started to grind his hips against her.

"Doctor..." Clara moaned as she felt his erection pressing against her rear entrance. "Are you going to fuck me?" She grinned cheekily. "Well yes," he grinned back, "yes I suppose I am." And that was the only warning he gave before he thrust his large cock into her tight ass. She cried out as he pushed himself all the way inside her. "I do like this little ass..." He muttered behind her. She almost had time to respond but he cut her off with a thrust.

The Doctor fucked Clara doggy style. He pounded into her with such force that it was all she could do to stay on her hands and knees rather than be slammed down into the ground. Her butt was screaming in pain but neither of them cared.

He spanked her again as he slammed into her with the most almighty thrust and this time her hands did give in. She fell down onto her chest. Within moments he was on top of her, still screwing her ass so hard. "You've been very naughty Clara..." He breathed in her ear. "Yes!" She cried out, "yes I have!" She heard him laugh

She didn't know how long he kept fucking her for. It felt like hours. It felt like seconds. His thrusts were inconsistent, keeping her interest, never letting her settle. And when he finished inside her, she didn't even feel it coming, until she felt him cumming. He groaned out as his penis exploded in her ass, and she felt his sticky white cum splattering over her asshole as he pulled out.

Clara rolled onto her back, and the naked brunette looked up to see the Doctor, her Doctor, stood with a smirk, straightening his bowtie. "Well that takes care of that" he told her as he reached down to help her to her feet. "Although if you're cheeky with me again miss Oswald, then I may not be so nice next time..." Clara's heart skipped a beat. "Doctor," she said slowly, "how would you classify... Not so nice?" "Well..." The Doctor grins, "I'd start by tying you to the bed so you couldn't escape... And then I'd have a look in the TARDIS toy box. I think there's a sonic feather in there somewhere... And a whip."

Clara knew that whatever the next words that came out of her mouth turned out to be, they were definitely going to be cheeky...


	9. Earning the Title

**Author's Notes:** **Can't believe I've never written a Martha story before: I used to have such a crush on her as a kid. I always loved Martha as a companion, one of the most competent amd capable characters on tv but so unappreciated. Well here's a story where the Doctor knows _exactly_ how to appreciate his second companion...**

" _Who are you then?"_

 _"I'm the Doctor."_

 _"Me too if I can pass my exams. What is it then: Doctor Smith?"_

 _"Just the Doctor"_

 _"How do you mean 'just the Doctor'?_

 _"Just the Doctor"_

 _"What people call you the Doctor?"_

 _"Yeah"_

 _"Well I'm not. As far as I'm concerned, you've got to earn that title."_

 _"Well I'd better make a start then..."_

* * *

 _"Just one trip to say thanks. You get one trip, then back home. I'd rather be on my own."_

 _"You're the one that kissed me"_

 _"That was a genetic transfer"_

 _"And if you will wear a tight suit..."_

 _"Now: don't!"_

 _"And then travel all the way across the universe just to ask me out on a date..."_

 _"Stop it"_

 _"For the record: I'm not remotely interested. I only for humans."_

 _"...Good. Well then: close down the gravitic anomaliser, fire up the helmic regulator, and finally: the handbrake. Ready?"_

 _"No..."_

 _"Off we go!"_

* * *

Martha Jones lay on the bed in the TARDIS, her wrists tied to the bedposts at one end and her ankles tied to the other end, entirely helpless. This was it: her final reward. The Doctor had wanted to thank her for saving his life and whisked her off in his magical blue box to see Shakespeare in the past, a new planet Earth in the future, even stopped off in 1930s New York and fought the Daleks. And now that theTARDIS was in transit once more, he'd offered her one last treat...

He stood over her in his tight blue suit, hands stuffed in his pockets, wearing that expression on his face he always did when he wasn't sure about something - when his mind drifted to thinking about Rose and what she would do. Clearly Rose had been an adventurous girl though because he still decided to go through with it. Or maybe, for once, he'd actually thought about her.

There was a lot to think about. Martha Jones was a brilliant smart kind funny medical student with more courage than most of the rest of humankind put together. She was also a beautiful curvy woman with smooth black hair, usually tied up in a messy knot with a slick arrow of hair left free to fall over the left side of her forehead. She wore tight well-fitted clothing - skinny jeans and a red vest, complemented by a slim red jacket. She wasn't just brilliant, she was red hot.

The Doctor took his hands out of his pockets and loosened his tie, undoing the top button. Then he sat down on the bed next to her. Martha wasn't in the jacket anymore, but she was in the vest and jeans, tied down helplessly. He ran the back of his hand against her cheek and her eyes fluttered shut. He leant forwards and kissed her. For a moment, it was perfect, Martha gave her soul to that man in the kiss. Then he drew back and he still didn't look satisfied.

Martha sighed involuntarily. The Doctor winced, hearing her disappointment. "Sorry," he muttered quietly to himself more than anyone else. "So!" He started suddenly, a grin spreading across his face, "Martha Jones! What makes you happy?" He ran his hand down her side and Martha breathed out hastily. "What brings you to life? What makes you cry out with pleasure?" When the Doctor got going, he really did have the gift of the gob - Martha was pretty sure by now the incessant babbling was the mask he chose to hide behind though, and the solemn brooding face that slipped through when he wasn't thinking was the real Doctor.

He hadn't paused for breath to let her answer yet. "I suppose I could just ask you and find out," he mused, his hand still gently massaging her left side, "but where would be the fun in that? Much better to dive right in, right? Test some hypotheses, record some results, recommend treatments for the patient. Do you agree?" He looked at Martha expectantly and Martha realised it was her turn to talk now. "Yes," she managed to say before he took over again. "Great, glad we're on the same page. Well come on then, there's no point just sitting here yapping about it let's get on with it: Allons-y!" And with that his mouth stopped going into overdrive and he got to work and Martha had never been more thankful.

He cupped her breasts through her tight vest and Martha let her eyes flutter shut. "They feel healthy" she heard him comment then he told himself off for talking after he'd said to stop. She smiled slightly at that. He squeezed her boobs tightly to make up for it and Martha moaned. He rolled the two mounds in the palms of his hands, kneading them like dough against her chest. His head bowed to her neck, planting soft gentle kisses down it and along her collarbone. Martha moaned softly and contently at his nibbling and groping.

He pinched the nipples of her tits through her vest and pulled them taught making Martha gasp. He grinned a little wider at her discomfort. A slight tweak to each made Martha cry out. Thankfully he then released them. His hands moved away from her heaving stinging breasts and his head retreated from the soft skin around her collarbone. Martha breathed out a deep sigh of relief. Then his hands found her helpless exposed armpits and his fingers found a new game to play.

Martha let out a shriek of laughter as he tickled her. "Sensitive," he noted, sticking his tongue. She ground her teeth together and glared at him. "Don't you-" she started but he attacked her armpits again and she cut herself off in a fit of giggles. "What was that? Didn't quite catch that?" He teased. "Don't you dare" she managed to say. He let a flurry of fingertips loose on the woman's armpits again for a few moments. "Dare do what?" He asked innocently. "That," she hissed catching her breath. Her ticklishness had always been a weakness she's tried to keep hidden. "Oh, this?" And this time as he teased and tickled her helpless armpits, he didn't stop after a few seconds.

Martha strained and struggled against her restraints as manic laughter escaped her lips, her whole body writhing uncontrollably, completely in his power. He chuckled as he kept the relentless onslaught going. Martha had never let herself be tied down like this before, never felt so powerless. And she'd never felt so aroused by her own lack of control. It wasn't the first time the Doctor had made her laugh but it was the first time he'd done it by force.

Finally he ceased and Martha slumped down, gasping for breath. Her eyes shot daggers at the Doctor. "Come on, you enjoyed that..." He grinned innocently. Her glare didn't falter. "Little bit?" He tried, gesturing with his fingers. Martha sighed in acceptance. "Little bit," she admitted. "Knew you would: Rose always..." He trailed off, his smile fading. Martha felt her heart break slightly for him.

"Kiss me," she said suddenly. He looked back at her. "You weren't bad at it earlier, you know, for an alien..." "For an alien?! He cried out indignantly. Right, he would show her... The Doctor grabbed her by both cheeks and slammed his lips into hers, taking a rough passionate kiss from her. His tongue scraped against hers like sandpaper. His hands left her cheeks as soon as his mouth had hers caught, and trailed down her curvy body. Martha moaned deeply into the kiss as his right hand slid underneath her jeans.

The snog by itself would have been enough to get Martha's motor revving but feeling his fingertips playing with her knickers, and pressing at her entrance, occasionally daring to probe inside - it drove her wild. Her hips bucked madly and the noises she made into the kiss were exquisite. The Doctor fingered her deeper and deeper, making her whimper for him as two fingers plunged as far into her pussy as he could reach.

When he withdrew, the Doctor knew Martha was putty in his hands now. She looked up at him desperately and lustfully. He gripped the bottom of her vest and rolled it up past her navel. Then he pressed his lips to her flat stomach and slowly dragged his tongue down towards her trembling pelvis. His hands attacked her jeans in preparation, unbuttoning them and tugging the zip down, then shuffling the whole jeans down far enough to expose her tight little panties. "Almost seems a shame..." He muttered admiring her underwear. "What?" Martha mumbled, still dazed from the treatment. "To do this," he grinned and ripped her knickers apart, to get at her vagina. Martha wanted to be angry with him for that, but she was too horny now.

His head dived into her crotch and Martha yelped with delight as she felt his tongue start to work its magic. She wanted him deeper inside her but her hands were bound so she couldn't push him further in. She strained to give him maximum access though, pushing her hips up towards him. His hands slid underneath her, grasping her asscheeks firmly and holding her pelvis up for the same purpose. That was enough to get deep enough to satisfy her. Martha moaned and groaned and gasped and whimpered, lost in heaven, as his tongue explored the depths of her vagina, giving her a thorough examination.

When he came up for air, licking his lips, Martha was soaking wet. "Finally found a good use for your mouth..." She whispered with a wink. He raised an eyebrow. Rather than answer her with words, he answered by unzipping his trousers.

Martha steadied herself as he positioned himself above her. His eyes were level with hers, his hands gripping her helpless forearms, his legs on either side of her. Slowly he lowered himself, grinding his hips into hers, his erection pressing into her tight wet cunt. Martha's whole body arched up to meet him as he entered her. With a grunt, he was all the way in. Then he started to thrust.

Presenting himself as a weird alien nerd, Martha had assumed he would be gentle. Boy was she wrong. The Doctor fucked with her animalistic passion, roughly pounding into her over and over. He screwed her harder than she'd ever even dared dream of, slamming her harder and harder into the bed, which creaked beneath them, threatening to break.

If someone had told her that getting into his blue box would result in her being tied to his bed having her brains fucked out, Martha never would have hesitated when the Doctor offered her a trip. Martha wondered if he'd been this rough with Rose. She hoped not. She wanted this to be hers and hers alone. "Rraarhh!" He cried out as he felt her second orgasm and allowed himself to finish too. Martha felt herself start to drift back to reality as the sweet pain and pleasure of release washed over them both.

The Doctor rolled over to lie next to her and Martha was relieved to see him immediately set about untying her wrists and ankles. "So have I earned it?" He asked. Martha blinked, trying to work out what on earth he was on about. He saw the look of confusion as he finishing freeing her left arm. "The right to call myself the Doctor? You said I had to earn it." She laughed: "I suppose so." He grinned from ear to ear.

Free from her restraints, Martha pressed herself to his side, pulling his arm around her and letting her hand rest submissively on her chest. "So you know how it was just one trip to say thank you..." She whispered. "Uh huh," he nodded. "This was just once to say thank you too right?" "Of course." Martha was the one grinning now. She was readying herself for round two.


	10. Gotham Nights

**Author's Notes:** **The first in a** **collection of smuts featuring the characters of Doctor Who interacting with the characters of DC Comics. The idea was that each chapter would be a collaboration with another writer and the collection would slowly build but sadly it didn't take off and there were only 3. I'm very proud of the 3 we did manage though and wanted to present them again here.** **This first story is a crossover between Nightwing and Amy Pond. The concept/idea for the story came from YoungSamurai18. I had the idea of the Doctor and Batman teaming up to foghr an alliance between the Joker and the Cybermen as the backdrop to the piece and considered attempting toweite more of that story but I think it would take a better man than me to do it justice. As for this piece, Amy and Dick Grayson I think turned out to be a good fit with a nice bit of chemistry and I honestly think there's some similarities in character between the two. And obviously there are handcuffs because when Amy is involved, there always is...**

Night had fallen on Gotham. Normally, the streets would still be bustling with crime, but that wasn't the case tonight. It was awake, but with something different. Something new. The familiar sound of manic laughter was accompanied by the clanking of metal boots taking the city by storm. And lost and alone on these streets was a young redhead currently fleeing from the robotic men.

Amy Pond raced around a corner, desperate to escape. She knew aliens, she'd met the worst of the worst, but she'd never seen a monster like him. She'd do anything to escape the Clown in Gotham. Unfortunately, the turn proved to be her mistake and she found herself at a dead end. She turned to dart back the way she came but it was blocked now. A squad of Cybermen stood barring her only exit, metal bodies reflecting the glistening moonlight. Amy swallowed hard and closed her eyes in acceptance and defeat.

The robotic warriors moved towards her, arms extended, fingers sizzling with electricity. "You will be upgraded." Flat monotone voices sounded through the alley. "Didn't anyone teach you tin cans to respect a lady?" A voice echoed in reply. The Cybermen halted. Amy cracked her eyes open. A figure dressed in black and blue dropped down in front of her, grin spread across his face, dark messy hair blowing in the breeze. She could have sworn he even winked at her. Dick Grayson had a thing for redheads. He also had the finest bottom Amy Pond had ever seen.

"Delete!" The Cybermen called out in chorus, their outstretched arms producing guns, aimed and ready to fire. The squad leader fired first, a red light zipping through the air towards the newcomer. Nightwing's eyes narrowed. In one swift movement he dived out of the path of the laser blast, pulled Amy to the floor to keep her safe, and dropped a small silver ball to the ground between them and their attackers. Electricity crackled from the ball, blasting into each of the Cybermen in turn like chain lightning. The Cybermen screamed, a hollow noise, and one by one they slumped forwards, deactivated. "I'll have to thank Bruce for that later," Dick muttered, before spinning round to help Amy to her feet.

Amy took a second to catch her breath, still gripping the stranger's hand, "Who..?" she started to ask. "Nightwing," he answered confidently as if that was actually a name. Amy raised an eyebrow. "You don't actually expect me to call you that, do you?" Dick looked slightly hurt but it didn't stop him retorting, "depends, what do I get to call you?" Amy looked him up and down, a mischievous glint in her eye: "whatever you like…" she muttered to herself. "Amy," she told him, "Amy Pond." He grinned: "nice to meet you Amy Amy Pond…"

Amy shook her head slightly, then her eyes met his. "I…" she stumbled over the words, "thanks for saving me," she admitted quietly. He smiled, warmly, kind. "My pleasure," he said, touching her arm gently. Amy didn't like to show vulnerability, or really any emotion of any kind. Her defence mechanisms snapped back into place, and her Scottish accent grew thicker as it always did when she was flirting to avoid a problem: "I have to ask: can that butt look any better than in those tights?"

Dick grinned, replying cockily: "I don't really see how…" Amy licked her lips and stepped a little closer to him: "I think I can…" Dick raised an eyebrow, looking just a little bit nervous as she pressed her hand to his chest, and let out a quiet Scottish purr: "… out of those tights."

Their lips danced as they met, smashing together into a passionate kiss as they stumbled into a hotel room together. The clown and the metal men could wait. They already had the Batman and the Doctor to contend with. The night was theirs. This beautiful Scottish redhead. This Amy Pond. The night was hers.

Within seconds of the door clicking shut they were on the bed. Dick pinned Amy down beneath him, stretching her arms up above her head, and holding her wrists down firmly. Amy was already going mad with lust beneath him, her legs wrapping around his waist and her lips still attached to his. She moaned slightly as his tongue pushed past her lips and began to duel with her own.

Their eyes met as the kiss broke, and Amy smirked. "Got any more fun toys we could play with?" she asked, the word still lingering on her lips as her eyes shot dirty thoughts into his. "What did you have in mind?" he cocked his head to the side with a friendly smile. "Oh, I don't know…" she pretended to think but she already knew what she wanted, "doesn't every crime fighter have handcuffs?"

As he released her hands, she shrugged off her brown jacket, tossing it aside, before offering him her hands once more. He held up the promised handcuffs with a grin.

The restraints clicked into place neatly around the redheads wrists. He didn't need to pin her down anymore, the handcuffs kept her bound to the bed, arms still stretched up above her head. She wriggled, testing out their grip, and found there was no escape until he chose to release her. Just what she wanted. "Well then," Amy looked up at him, biting down gently on her bottom lip seductively, "what are you going to do to me?"

She felt him grip her ankles, holding them in place now. "First thing's first…" he said quietly, and she felt him pulling her shoes from her feet and discarding them on the floor, "let's get you out of those clothes…" Amy writhed as he tugged at her tights, rolling them down slowly from beneath her denim skirt, and sliding them down past her ankles and off her toes. His hands started to run up and down her long pale legs, massaging them gently. Amy whined softly.

The silk-like skin of Amy's long luscious legs was very sensitive. The truth was that was why she wore the short shorts and skirts all the time. To draw attention to her legs. Because then she knew, that the men she took to bed would already be drawn to them, and her legs would be guaranteed the attention they so craved and quickly. Dick was no exception. The way he worked his hands up and down her calves, and the way he squeezed and worked her softly fleshly thighs in his grasp was almost unbearable. The stream of moans he evoked from the redhead with his movements told him he was doing well. Amy wondered if the dark haired young man had been trained in this as well as fighting crime, since she was fairly confident this was the best she'd ever felt.

She felt his lips press against her left ankle, and her eyes fluttered shut. Slowly he worked his way up her left leg with his mouth, planting kisses into her skin as he went. She couldn't help but shuffle beneath him, feeling his tongue dancing against the smooth sensitive skin of her thigh. Then he repeated the operation on her right leg, taking just as much care to tease her with his wet tongue. Then he gripped her inner thighs once more, rubbing his hands up and down then, and making her whimper.

Her legs had been lifted up onto his shoulders, bending so her calves pressed against his back. His hands and tongues were attacking the inside and underside of her thighs, and edging ever closer to her small black panties beneath the blue skirt. She felt him pushing her legs up further and further until her ankles were pinned up by her cuffed wrists. "Now that's what I call a view," she heard him laugh. She gasped with mock indignation. He grinned back at her.

Suddenly he let her go though, and she slumped back down to a lying position, legs flat on the bed. She felt him grip her hips though, and with a gasp, Amy was flipped onto her front. He lifted her up onto her knees, her bound wrists still keeping her prostrate. She felt his left hand come down to rest on the small of her back gently. Her breathing hastened. Then his right hand smacked into her rear, the palm of his hand striking her right buttock harshly.

Amy didn't know if the noise she let out betrayed how much she enjoyed a good spanking or not, but he didn't show any signs of stopping. His hand slapped her ass over and over, alternating cheeks each time, getting harder with each impact. Dick had always had a thing for redheads, but he also had a thing for shining red bottoms too.

Amy felt him tug her ankles, so she went from her knees to lying flat, then he repositioned her, so she was stretched across his lap. His fingers snuck up the backs of her thighs once more and trickled underneath her skirt. Her pale blue panties slowly crept down until her butt was nude beneath the skirt. Amy took a deep breath as he rolled the denim skirt up out of the way, leaving her rear end exposed.

Smack. His hand crashed into her ass even harder than before and Amy cried out. Thwack. The second blow as just as ferocious. Slap. Her ass trembled at the impact as he spanked her over and over. The crack of his hand against her rear echoed throughout the room, sounding like a whip. Amy could feel his erection growing, pressing up against her stomach, as her whole body trembled and shook against his with each slap.

Her ass was already bright red and stinging, but he kept going, each spank harder than the last still. The last couple might just have been the hardest he ever hit anything. Tears were welling in the redhead's eyes, but she was determined not to show weakness. "One more for luck," she heard him whisper in her ear, and his voice was warm and friendly. She braced herself. The next moment felt like it happened in slow motion as the palm of his hand came down on her soft reddening butt-cheeks, that even with the handcuffs restraining her, she leapt into the air in shock and practically rolled off his lap. He grabbed her hips instinctively to hold her in place, and for a moment everything was still, allowing Amy to catch her breath.

Slowly and gently he rolled Amy onto her back, so she was looking up at him. He could see how heavy her breathing had become, but he wasn't done with the sexy redhead yet. His fingers curled around the hem of her shirt, and he started to plant kisses up her smooth flat stomach as he rolled her shirt upwards. It was a pale blue shirt that fitted her form nicely, and didn't cover her shoulders, which Dick thought was a bit risky in the cold of the night even with a jacket, but then this was the girl in a miniskirt so…

Amy let out a soft sigh, feeling the contrast between the gentle kisses he was placing up her chest now, compared to the rough spanking of just a few moments ago. His tongue danced on her navel, searching it thoroughly, and Amy couldn't stop herself from wriggling beneath him slightly in response. He just grinned up at her. Slowly her top was lifted more and more, working its way further up her body. Once they were revealed, he paused for a second to admire Amy's breasts, heaving on her chest, trying desperately to break free of her bra. His hands clasped the soft mounds and squeezed gently through the fabric, feeling their laboured breathing through the palms of his hands. Then, he returned to the shirt.

Amy didn't protest as her top was balled up around her arms and then up past her chin and settled over her eyes as a blindfold. He adjusted it slightly to make sure it covered both of her eyes, and then, once he was satisfied, he planted a quick cheeky kiss on Amy's lips which she returned enthusiastically.

She felt his hands fumbling their way around her sides and slipping underneath her back, to wrestle with the clasp of her bra. It unclasped easily for him, which told her she was experienced with the manoeuvre. Then she felt his fingers pinch her erect nips without warning, making the redhead squeak. She heard him chuckle. Then she felt his tongue breeze along the pointed tips of her breasts teasingly.

Dick then leant back to admire her smooth beautiful body. She was lying there now in just her skirt, which had been rolled up to be practically nothing. He grinned. His fingers tiptoed their way back to that skirt and slipped underneath it. Amy writhed as she felt him pressing against her entrance. Then she moaned as two fingers pushed their way inside.

Amy did her best to keep control of herself, but blinded by her own shirt, she couldn't even see what he was about to do to each time. His fingers thrust in and out of her wet cunt with tremendous force, and she could literally feel him grinning down at her as he fingered her. She struggled as he tried to force another finger inside her, but he was in control and soon there were three roaming the inside of her pussy. Amy was gasping for breath as his fingers blasted her pussy mercilessly.

Then just as suddenly as he had started, he stopped. Amy took a deep breath, wondering what he was planning. She could feel his breath against her skin getting lower and lower on her body. His hands grasped the inside of her thighs tightly, his thumbs stroking the soft flesh, making the redhead already start to tremble. Then she felt something wet against her entrance. It was his tongue. With a slight chuckle as the only warning, Dick's head dropped between her legs and set to work on her snatch.

Amy's hips bucked beneath the oral onslaught. She was already a sweaty trembling mess when he started, and this only increased that situation. Her legs flailed wildly in the air, and he made no effort to stop them. Any semblance of control over herself Amy had managed to keep earlier was gone now. She was lost in the movements of his tongue inside her. She felt his lips wrap around her clitoris and start to suck gently, driving her even more crazy. She whimpered as the edge of his teeth grazed her clit. Then his soft wet tongue engulfed it.

She was still trembling when he withdrew. His eyes washed over his conquest, filled with lust for the feisty Scottish redhead. Amy lay there, cuffed to the bed and blindfold, waiting for his next move. It seemed like hours before she felt his touch on her again. He was lay down on top of her and she could feel he was naked now. Their skin pressed tightly against each other, and his hands cupped her cheeks pulling her into a long deep passionate kiss. Only when they broke the kiss apart did Amy hear him speak again: "I'm going to fuck your ass."

Amy gulped as she felt him left her ankles into the air and rest them on his shoulders. The tip of his cock pressed against her tight smooth ass, pushing its way inside slowly. "God you're tight…" she heard him mutter as the head of his cock managed to thrust inside. His hands were already on her legs, massaging the soft flesh gently as he moved further and further inside her. "Don't worry," he grinned down at her, "I'll soon loosen you up…"

Amy shrieked as with one rough thrust he slammed the rest of his dick into her rear end. Her ass cheeks were still red and sore from the earlier spanking. He paused for a moment, throbbing inside her, then he started to rock back and forth. Amy was a whimpering mess now, having never felt so taken before. She couldn't even see him as he began to pound into her ass with enough force to make the whole bed shake. The bed creaked loudly beneath them as he drilled her ass with his penis, which felt even bigger than she had imagined. 7 or 8 inches were nailing her ass onto that bed.

His hands were roaming her legs once more, heightening her arousal, and every now and then they'd slip all the way down to her butt and give whichever cheek they found a short sharp slap before retreating up to her soft sensitive thighs again. Amy wasn't screaming anymore – she didn't have the breath. She was gulping for air and panting and whimpering as he pounded into her ass relentlessly.

She felt him pull out of her, and she slumped down, gasping for breath. He released her legs and let them drop back down to the bed. Then he positioned himself over her, and she felt him pressing against her pussy. She also felt him tugging the shirt up over her head completely, so she could see again. He looked tired, which was a relief. She was beginning to wonder if he was super-human. She also saw his face without his mask for the first time. His eyes were beautiful. And right now, they were filled with desperate lust for her. He kissed her. "It's okay," she whispered into his ear, sensing what he wanted to hear, "let's finish this…"

He thrust into her vagina, getting deeper and deeper inside her until he was as embedded as possible. Then he repeated the slow rocking he had performed in her ass, his actions growing to a fast, hard pounding before too long. Amy's legs wrapped around his waist, egging him on with how tightly she was grasping him. His hands ran up and down her forearms, massaging him then, while his lips were pressed firmly into hers. Dick and Amy almost lost their minds in the passionate embrace, they could have stayed like that for the rest of their lives if they'd let themselves. He was screwing her pussy with enough force that Amy had to break the kiss every few seconds to moan out before her caught her lips with his own again each time.

It was Dick who cried out louder, breaking off the kiss once more, when he felt himself finishing inside her. Amy shook, and let out a squeak of her own, but most of the air from her lungs had been used up earlier. They both lay there in each other's arms. Amy could feel how wet he was downstairs – multiple orgasms had passed through her in the past few minutes with such frequency she could hardly distinguish between them.

He rolled over to lie next to her, and after a second to catch his breath, he retrieved the key to the handcuffs, releasing Amy's wrists. Amy rubbed them slightly, then she discarded her top and skirt completely, so she could lie there naked, just like him. He put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her too him. She snuggled into her with a smile. "Never did get your real name…" she purred in her seductive Scots accent. "That's a shame," he grinned back, and she lightly punched him in the arm. "Dick Grayson," he answered, and she smiled. "Thanks for saving me," Amy's eyes drifted shut as she melted into the warmth of his hug. "My pleasure," he let his own eyes fall closed too and they lay there together, listening to the sound of the other's heartbeat. "I'm really glad I met you."


	11. The Skin Of Another Universe

**Author's Notes:** **co-written with my regular writing partner and friend: CarrieKelley17 (then DarkNight18 I believe) - we're both fans of Owlman from the animated Crisis on Two Earths film and I think this is one of the hottest pieces I've got to showcase here. It is darker than most of the rest as Clara is captured by Owlman and in his power so if it's not to your taste then skip ahead.**

Clara's hand dragged gently along the surface of the TARDIS console. The Doctor would be five minutes – that's what he'd promised her. She couldn't help but feel uneasy though. She didn't like just waiting in the TARDIS at the best of times, but she could feel something was going to happen. She closed her eyes for a moment, trying to sense what was coming. Then everything went wrong.

Alarms blared. Sparks flew across the room. Clara kept her cool, darting across to the scanner. Red letters drifted into view on the screen: UNIVERSAL ANOMALY. Clara bit down on her bottom lip, feeling the floor beneath her shaking. The TARDIS was in motion. Then with a bang, it wasn't. And Clara was sprawled across the floor.

Clara pushed herself up. Her hand went to her head. No blood. That was good. But her head still ached, and she felt dizziness spiralling into her. "What the hell was that all about?" she muttered to herself. "Well?!" she demanded, kicking at the console. The TARDIS seemed to purr apologetically. Clara sighed. She needed air. She reached for the doors.

Clara Oswald was used to strange occurrences – you had to be if you wanted to survive life with the Doctor. The petite brunette had faced an Ice Warrior on a submarine, and a mummy on the Orient Express, but today she was about to face something else entirely. She looked around at the world outside that the TARDIS had brought her too. It could easily have been her own – the Planet Earth. But it wasn't. At least not her Earth.

Clara began to laugh from relief, finding herself in such familiar surroundings. Then she felt a strange shift in the air and heard the door of the TARDIS creak ever so slightly. She turned to face the old wooden blue box, but it looked as it always did. Except it seemed to be looking back at her. With fear.

Clara pressed her hand to the blue doors and paused for a moment. "What's wrong?" she whispered. No reply. With a cautious gulp, Clara pushed the doors back open and risked returning inside. As soon as she was inside, she saw the disturbance. A man in silver armour stood by the monitor. "How did you get in here?" she demanded. The Owlman smirked. "Brilliantly."

She went to demand more answers, but she stopped herself. The man felt off. Quite simply, he scared her. "Get out," she found herself ordering. Owlman turned to face her, eyebrow raised beneath the terrifying cowl. His owl-like appearance was formed by the horns of his helmet alongside the big round empty eyes. His eyes glowed yellow at her. "No."

"Are you the pilot of this vessel?" he asked. She put up a brave face, but he could tell the brunette was terrified. His sensors monitoring her heartbeat confirmed this. His eyes washed over her. A girl from another universe. An impossible girl in an impossible machine. She was beautiful. He stepped towards her. Clara trembled but she stood her ground.

"None of your business," she snapped bravely. "No, you're not," he realised, "You're just a passenger." She didn't answer. "But even passengers have knowledge of the machines they travel in. I expended a lot of energy pulling this device through from your universe to mine. I will discover how it works, and you will help me."

"What makes you so sure?" Clara retorted, forcing a smirk that echoed a confidence she currently couldn't find. "Because either you will know what I need to know and tell me," he grinned, "or I will find other ways to… enjoy your presence." Clara would have slapped him. Or at least come up with something clever to reply. But she was frozen. Something about him and the chill he sent through her, was… intoxicating.

His right hand raised, holding a silver cannister directly in front of her face, clicking the button on the top. Clara gasped as green smoke ejected into her face and found herself stumbling forwards. Owlman caught her in his arms with ease. She looked up at him, her eyes begging him not to do this. "Shhh…" he hissed like a snake, gassing her again, and with a barely audible sigh, Clara's eyes clicked shut. Owlman smirked, admiring the sleeping beauty. "Sleep tight…"

When Clara's eyes finally opened, she had no idea where she was. It was dark, she knew that much. It took her a moment to realise she was on her back, pressed against something metal, and that her arms were stretched back behind her, with her wrists bound together. This pulled her shoulders back, pushing out her large breasts. Her legs had also been tied back, spreading her legs nice and wide. Perhaps most importantly though, her clothes were gone. Clara was naked.

She struggled against the restraints, but to no avail. Then just as her desperate writhing was starting to get embarrassing, a light clicked on above her, making the brunette jump. The shadow cast down on her. The man from earlier. The Owlman. He wasn't in costume anymore though. In fact, now she could see he was a handsome young man with messy black hair in a black t-shirt and jeans. The only thing that gave away he wasn't normal, was the yellow-lensed pair of goggles he wore. He smirked.

"Good morning…" his smirk grew even larger. "Clara Oswald." Clara breathed out nervously as he held up her driving licence, taken from her jacket pocket. She wondered if she would ever see that jacket again. "What do you want from me?" she panicked, instantly aware of how nude she was in front of him. "Everything," he said with a shrug. "you want me to tell you about the TARDIS…" she realised. "Do I?" he asked. "I won't tell you anything, not until you release me," she gritted her teeth, determined. "You've already told me its name," he pointed out. She glared, realising he'd got her there. He laughed.

He crouched down in front of her and put his hand on her shoulder. She shivered as his skin touched hers. "I'm not going to release you," he whispered, "and you will tell me everything I want to know." Her breathing was hard. She couldn't help but feel a thrill as his hand trailed down, tracing her collarbone. His lips were pressed right up against her ear now as he whispered: "I'm going to make sure of it…"

Clara bit down on her bottom lip, as he nibbled on her earlobe gently. "The girl from another universe…" he muttered to himself; "An impossible girl…" His hand cupped her right breast roughly and squeezed until Clara moaned. "How could I resist…" Then his head dived down to her chest, his mouth attaching itself to her other tit. Clara tried to fend off the sinful pleasure he was bringing her by thinking of literally anything else. But he was too good at capturing her attention. The control freak inside her was screaming and that filled the rest of her with helpless vulnerable uncontrollable lust.

After a moment's sucking and nipping on one boob, while his fingers played with the other one, Owlman pulled back, leaving her nipples puckered and hard. Owlman grinned. He wasn't one for the pleasures of the flesh normally, but tasting the flesh of another universe… That was something else entirely. This girl was something else entirely. And she was his.

"Who are you?" Clara breathed out finally. "I'm Owlman," he answered simply. He chuckled at the look of confusion on her face. "I suppose, since we're so intimately acquainted…" he placed his hands on her bare thighs, beginning to slide his palms up and down against her soft smooth skin, "You can call me Thomas."

Clara was making an admirable effort to hide her pleasure at the way he touched her, until she let out the faintest of whimpers in response to his caresses. The readouts on Owlman's goggles were keeping him informed of her pleasure anyway, but it was nice to have some audio confirmation. Clara found her thighs and waist wriggling against her will, begging for more of his touch. Then he lifted his hands and left her untouched again, and she couldn't hide the look of disappointment on her face.

She'd never felt like this before. So enthralled by one man. If he even was a man. Thomas, he'd said his name was. Thomas who? She noticed a red 'W' stitched into the side of his shirt. Before she could notice anything more about her captor though, he brought her back into his control with one simple movement. His right hand came down on her pussy, nice and hard. Clara couldn't stop herself from moaning out loudly, a high-pitched whine in the shape of an 'Ooo…" He grinned at the sound she made. Her eyes grew wide with pain, pleasure and fear.

Owlman's hand started to rub against her helpless cunt feeling it grow wetter and wetter, as the palm of his hand moved up and down. The rough callouses moving against her sensitive clit forced the brunette to writhe as best she could and whine out weakly. Clara screwed her eyes shut desperately. He grinned at the delicious noises she was making. "Say my name…" he breathed out. "T-" she started but was silenced but a harsh slap to her vagina.

His free hand grabbed her chin, his fingers squeezing her cheeks tightly as he forced Clara to look at him. "…Owlman," she whispered. He dragged his tongue up her cheek, tasting the droplets of sweat on her perfect skin. He stopped at her ear and whispered back: "Yes…" Then his lips smashed into hers, taking the roughest most animalistic kiss from Clara she had ever felt. Her lips trembled, and her heart raced. Clara couldn't help herself. She kissed him back.

Clara felt his fingers poking at her pussy again, toying with her wet snatch. One of his fingers pressed inside her and Clara bit down on her bottom lip. It slid back out but then pushes inside again but with a second finger as well. Clara moaned softly into Owlman's kiss as two fingers penetrated her. She cried out and squirmed in his grasp as three fingers forced their way in the next time, stretching her cunt wider to accommodate them. Clara's breathing was heavy and laboured as he broke off the kiss, leaving a little peck on the end of her nose before whispering to her: "Think you manage four?"

Clara gulped and swallowed hard. No. There was no way she could. But she didn't get a chanced to say that. Owlman slid all four fingers deep into her cunt, making the brunette scream at the tight fit. He knew he'd get them all in though. Whatever it took.

He held his hand there for a minute, letting the petite brunette start to catch her breath, and almost get used to the sinful pleasure of his fingers inside her. Then he moved his hand and she was crying out again, tears welling in her eyes as he turned his hand face up, and started to curl his fingers inside her. Clara found herself babbling uncontrollably and her eyes rolled into the back of her head.

He kept his hand there for a moment, his goggles taking the necessary readings as his eyes washed over her. After what seemed like such a long time, he removed his hand, and brought his fingers to his lips. A slight lick was all it took. He smiled, perhaps the most genuine smile he'd ever had. "The nectar of another universe," he commented to himself, "so that's what it tastes like…"

He dropped to his knees in front of her, and his hands slapped down harshly onto her thighs once more. Clara jumped at the impact, already on edge. He dragged his tongue up her snatch, savouring the taste, and causing her to cry out and writhe even harder. He quickly focused his attention on her clit – nipping and sucking on her sensitive bud. His hands slid up her young body, pressing their way roughly up her stomach to her breasts where he pinched her nipples tightly in a vice-like grip. Clara found herself begging as his mouth worked miracles on her moist entrance. "please, please, please, please, please…." She whimpered uncontrollably.

Owlman smirked, standing up and releasing her. For a moment there was silence apart from Clara's laboured breathing as she looked up at him. He licked his lips. "You're mine now, my impossible girl," his voice echoed in her eyes like a lullaby. She nodded before she could even think about it. "Say it," he ordered. "I'm yours…" she admitted, feeling her cheeks flush. "My what?" he cocked his head to the side. "Your impossible girl," she said almost proudly. He placed his hand to her cheek: "And my toy."

She watched as he unzipped his trousers and dropped them, pulling his boxers down shortly after. Her eyes landed on his long hard cock, thick and throbbing, just for her. He could see the way her wide eyes were drawn to it and couldn't help but smirk to himself. Then he plunged hard and deep into Clara's tight, wet, hot pussy, causing Clara to cry out and arch her body as high as her restraints would allow her.

He pumped her nice and hard with his cock, slamming back and forth into her cunt. Her pussy stung agonisingly as he fucked her, and Clara could barely hold up any sort of front against the incredible onslaught of pleasure. That front soon crumbled to nothing as he begun to shift his hips in a new motion – pulling back quickly then sliding back in slowly, swirling his hips inside her as he did. It was slower, but no gentler. Clara was still getting screwed harder than any other man would dare.

It didn't take long before she was cumming. Clara's whole face screwed up adorably as he felt her hot pussy clenching tightly around his throbbing cock. Even as she begun to gush though, he continued to thrust into her with all she could take. Even as he fucked her with such tremendous force though, he could see her orgasm distracting her. Clara was starting to relax, and ease into the pleasure of their sex. His eyes narrowed.

Clara gasped in surprise as he suddenly pulled out of her. She looked at him with those begging eyes of hers, feeling empty without him inside her. Wordlessly, he positioned the glistening head of his cock at the puckered entrance of her anus. Clara's eyes grew even wider. Fear and lust struck her hard as she saw that frightening smirk of his. Her mouth opened cautiously, but whatever she was going to say was silenced by a finger to her lips. "Shh…" he hissed.

Clara was quieted for seconds at most, because then he plunged his dick deep into her ass, causing Clara to give out an almighty cry as a new wave of pain and pleasure crashed down upon her. Her ass was so tight, Owlman could barely believe it. It wasn't the tightness of her rear end that was taking him closer and closer to the edge though, it was the exquisite noises she was making as he nailed her ass. He thought he'd heard them all earlier, but this was new. This was making him lose control. He couldn't afford that.

His hand flew to her face, and Clara felt him forced two fingers inside her mouth. Her noises were muffled now as he fucked her face with his fingers, rough and hard, causing her to dribble down her chin as the whimpers came out of her throat distorted and violated. His cock pounded into her harder and harder. She heard his voice drift into her ear once more: "What are you?" She tried to answer but his fingers prevented her. He asked again, and this time he stopped face-fucking her long enough for her to answer: "Your toy."

His hand slapped her cheek lightly, leaving it a little bit more red and sore. "Then tell me, Clara Oswald: Do you like it?" he asked, his thrusts slowing to just a painfully teasing thrust every other second. She went to answer but he slapped her again. Then his cock in her ass started to pick up the pace again, anally penetrating her with even more ferocity than before. "YES!" she screamed out. And that was enough.

Clara had reached an overwhelming high, and found herself exploding like never before, gushing out nice and hard. Owlman grunted, and she felt him explode deep inside of her too. Clara slumped forwards, and felt her restraints starting to loosen. He was releasing her. She fell to the floor, tired and weak, panting for air. His hands grabbed her cheeks and lifted her to her knees. She watched helplessly as he forced her mouth open again and thrust his cock inside. Her eyes watered as she felt streams of his cum burn down her throat.

When he released her, she fell down to the ground in a heap, nothing more than a hot mess now. She was on her front, breathing deeply, when she felt his fingertips trail gently down her back, almost like they were massaging it. Then the palm of his hand smacked into her ass-cheek, spanking her so hard she squeaked. A finger pushed into her asshole, curling slightly inside and making her writhe in pain, as his other hand grabbed a fistful of her brown hair and wrenched her back, arching her back. "I'm not finished with you yet," he snarled into her ear, "I don't think I'll ever be finished with you, Clara Oswald…"

Then he was gone. His grip released, and his hands withdrawn. She didn't dare look. But she heard the door slam shut. She didn't hear a lock. She wasn't trapped. She wasn't even a prisoner anymore. He just knew she'd never now. "Clara…" she muttered to herself, "Why do you always like the wrong ones…" She rolled onto her back and lay there, sweaty and beaten, and more alive than she'd ever been before. And when her eyes fluttered shut finally, and she found herself drifting off; she didn't dream of swirling time vortexes and handsome heroic Doctors like she usually did. She dreamt of owls.


	12. Coal Hill's Hottest Teacher

**Author's Notes: The last of the 3 was again ****co-written with CarrieKelley17 (then known as Batgirl17) and is a Coal Hill School adventure with our sweet little Clara as teacher and Tim Drake the third Robin as student. I was looking for an excuse to write something teacher/student-y with Clara. She suggested Tim Drake, a favourite character of both of us, and it was hard not to let it write itself. It's a schoolboy's fantasy as much as anything else but hopefully it's a good one - as Clara's said: aim high (points if you know which episode I'm quoting)**

Tim Drake sat in an abandoned classroom, staring ahead at the whiteboard, wondering when she was going to get there. Detention was hell, but it was worth it when it was with her. And this time, somehow, he'd ended up with just him there. He let a smile cross his lips at the possibilities. Tim wasn't by nature a badly behaved teenager, but he didn't like bullies. And he was quite prepared to throw the first punch when he felt it was necessary. Then the door opened.

And there she was. Sex on heels, Miss Oswald. Clara Oswald. Every teenage boy's dream teacher.

She was at least ten years older than him. With full, perky breasts, high heels, a tight blouse, and the kind of ass you just wanted to ravish, topped off with a much too short skirt, tightly wrapped around her hips and thighs. He was certainly not complaining about that.

She threw him a polite smile as she entered. A kind smile. Her kindness was one of the things he'd always liked about her. She told him to get a start on his homework and he couldn't help thinking she was being shorter with him than usual. His brow furrowed at the thought something might be wrong.

Ten minutes passed. Tim looked up at Clara, sitting at the desk desk up front, frowning at her computer, while nibbling on her pen. She got to her feet, turned around, giving Tim the perfect view of her perfect rear end, and began to write tomorrow's lesson on the whiteboard in red ink. Tim smirked. His favourite colour. Clara sighed and pulled off her shoes, rubbing the soles of her bare feet in turn, then pushed herself up onto her tiptoes to reach the top of the board, her skirt rising up, revealing the edge of red, satin panties. Tim felt his cheeks flush and a grin spread across his face.

The moment she dropped back down, she brought a hand up to her neck, groaning slightly in pain. Tim's eyes narrowed. He knew what was wrong with the brunette now. And he knew he could help...

Quietly, Tim got up, and moved to behind her with incredible stealth. Clara jumped in surprise as she felt his hands on her shoulders. Before she could speak, he whispered: "relax" and he began to massage her shoulders, slowly, deeply, intimately. She found herself staring ahead with wide eyes, knowing full well how inappropriate this was, but she couldn't find the strength to fight him off. Instead she simply leaned into his forbidden yet skilful touch, moaning softly as she closed her eyes.

Smirking, Tim slid his hands into her hair, scratching lightly, and Clara shivered at the pleasurable sensation. She knew now what his true intentions are, and she needed to put a stop to it before it gets out of hand. She brought her hands up, and wrapped them around his, gently, telling him to stop. Her heart wasn't in it though, and he ignored her. His scratching turne to full blown rubbing, and she slowly began to lose control. Then he got a nice full grip on a root deep handful of her hair, and reeled her head back.

Clara let out a cry of surprise that was soon muffled by Tim's soft, warm lips, with a slight taste like cherries. She moans as his tongue slipped into her mouth, dominantly dancing with hers in a delicious tango, Tim brought his left hand down between her legs, and started rubbing against her red, moist, panties eliciting a writhing whine of pleasure from his favourite teacher as she finally let go of her resolve, surrendering.

He released her lips, and moved down to suck on the flesh of her beautiful throat, with Clara's eyes closed as she cried out his name, unconsciously thankful that they were the only ones left in the school.

Tim took his hand from her hair, and wrapped it around her hips, spinning her around, and pressing her against the desk, bending her over. Clara gave him a questioning murmur as he lifted her skirt, tossing it up against her back, and placing his right hand between her legs, teasing her moist, and satin covered clit. She bit down on her lip to hold back a scream only letting a single whimper escape, before Tim removed his hand, and slid her panties down her thighs, then her calves, and finally let it collapse, around her ankles.

Kneeling behind her, he placed both hands on her rear end, and spread her cheeks apart, revealing her perfect, puckered little fuck hole, then leaned forward, and gave her a nice lick. Clara cried out as her body gave a sudden jolt, pleasure running through her like an electric current, her hands flew out to grip the sides of the desk, she closed her eyes, waiting for the next lick, but it never came. Instead, he sucked a finger on his right hand, and grinned, sliding it into her anus, nice and quick and deep, earning a sudden cry of surprise from his perfect and perky teacher.

"Oh god," Clara moaned. "Tim," she murmured as he dragged his finger back out slowly. "You..." She tried to say but she was breathless. "We can't," she settled on. His hand grabbed a fistful of her ass cheek and squeezed until she moaned again. "Tell me to stop then," he grinned cheekily. She looked back at him, grinding her teeth in frustration. He was still grinning. "You're stressed," he said softly, "it's been a long week. There's no one else around. And honestly..." He spanked her. She squeaked. "This rear bumper deserves everything I'm going to give it." Clara found herself trembling, gripping the desk tighter. "But if you want me to stop..." He continued, rubbing the soft flesh of her butt where he'd struck it. "No..." She breathed out, giving in, "don't stop."

Knowing the brunette was entirely his now, Tim lost any doubts he might have been harbouring. He spanked her again, loving the sound she made, then he pressed his thumb against her asshole. She whimpered as he slowly forced it inside her. The expression she pulled and the noise she made was exquisite as he circled his thumb around the inside of her asshole. Her arse just looked so deliciously plump under her skirt, he couldn't help himself. She jumped as he spanked her again. Then she cried out as she felt his teeth dig into the flesh of her left buttock. He followed with a soft kiss on the same spot. She gasped as he pulled his thumb out of her.

With a harsh yank of her long brown hair, he pulled her up off the desk, so her back was pressed against him, and his hands slid round her chest, groping her heaving breasts through her blouse. "We have got to get you out of those clothes, miss..." He whispered in her ear. She murmured helplessly in agreement. Tim grinned with anticipation.

He tore the blouse open, bit his lower lip at the sight of her bare, perky breasts, her pale, pink nipples nice and hard. He brought up his hands, and began to pinch and pull at those lovely pink points, relishing in her groans of pleasure.

Spinning her around, he placed his hands on her shoulders, and pushed her down to her knees, He gripped her hair just hard enough to hurt her, and she opened her mouth to cry out, only to be silenced as he slid his cock nice and deep down into her hot throat.

Her eyes burned, and tears welled in her eyes, his cock so hard to hold she couldn't concentrate, gagging hard around his throbbing,p member. She gasped and coughed through bleary eyes, tears streaming down her face as he pulled his cock out and felt him pull her up, and push her back down onto the desk. Throwing her skirt up against her bare stomach, and gripping her beneath her thighs, he lifted her legs up, and spread them wide, before pressing the head of his cock against her anus.

"You might want to hold on a little tighter there, Miss Oswald."

With that said, he slid into her anus, nice and deep, until he was buried wholly and entirely within her. Clara cried out as a powerful wave of pleasure crashed down upon her, closing her eyes tight, and arching her body up off the table, gripping the edges and holding on for dear life as Tim Drake, her favourite student, pounded into her mercilessly.

God, Tim loved this. He'd been dreaming of her like this for two years now, and here he was at last: buried balls deep inside the anus of the women he craved with an unbelievably carnal lust. Letting go of her thighs, he reached up, and gripped her hips, before beginning to pound into her even faster.

Clara was actually whimpering now and Tim was loving it. He was pounding into her ass without mercy or restraint. Clara felt the cold hard wood of the desk beneath her pressed hard against her back. His hands slithered up her chest and grasped her boobs tightly as he fucked her, pumping them roughly against her chest. Her legs flailed wildly in the air before finding a resting place on his shoulders. She felt his lips and tongue pressing against her ankle, tasting her.

He slammed into her rear end harder and harder until he couldn't take it anymore. Both of them cried out in unison as he exploded inside of her. He slumped backwards and Clara's legs dropped so they were dangling off the edge of her desk as she lay there, trying to catch his breath. He slid down to his knees at the foot of her desk, and his face was now level with her pelvis. She could feel his hot breath passing across her entrance. "You're not done with me yet..." She realised, breathing out hard. He was breathing deeply too, each breath like a sledgehammer against her sensitive clitoris. "Not by a long shot..." He breathed out, and even out of breath, she could hear the bravado in his voice. Then his head dived into her pussy, and his tongue sunk into the depths of her cunt, making Clara shriek with surprise and delight

Tim lathered her beautiful cunt with his tongue mercilessly, lapping up as much of her hot, sweet juices as he possibly could. He knew damn well she was beautiful, but her nectar was by far the most delicious thing he'd ever tasted in his whole life.

Clara's mind was reeling as Tim licked away expertly at sensitive cunt. She'd never been played with like this. Not once in her entire life had anyone ever even touched her like this, and he was her STUDENT! Albeit her absolute favourite, but still a student none the less. But she didn't care. She'd had a taste of what he could do, and she was hooked, hooked for life. Hooked on Tim Drake, her student ten years her junior.

Soon enough she was cumming, and cumming hard, exploding into Tim's mouth, gushing hard, and arching up off the table, writhing in pleasure. Tim swallowed every last drop, moaning as her delicious taste swept across his tongue, and down his throat.

Pulling away, and taking a breath, he looked to his teacher laying sweaty, dishevelled and delirious on the table before him, panting hard, and he smiled. Standing before her, he gripped her thighs, and pulled her down. He dipped low, and kissed her softly on the lips, his heart skipping a beat at her soft, feminine sigh, which turned into a moan and a gasp as he massaged the outer lips of her pussy with his cock.

Slowly he started to grind his hips against her, his cock teasing her soaking wet pussy. "Please..." She begged desperately. He licked his lips. "Say it again," he whispered. "Please." She begged him again. "One more time so I know you mean it..." She bit down on her lip nervously before answering: "Tim," she whimpered, "please fuck me."

"Language," he chirped with a grin, "might have to put you in detention, miss." The he thrust forwards into her and she gasped. Her pussy was tight, barely able to fit his throbbing erection. With a grunt he pushed all the way inside her. She clung on for dear life as he began rock back and forth, slowly picking up the pace. "You're not leaving this classroom," he whispered, "until I've had every inch of your beautiful body in every way I can think of." Clara's heard skipped a beat. Perhaps the student was about to become the teacher...

He moved faster, and faster still, until his hips were slapping hard against her thighs. Her pussy was much tighter than he'd anticipated a moment ago, to the point where her juices were squirting out to make room for more and more of his cock.

Eventually, he wrapped his left arm around her hips, and grabbed a fistful of her hair, pulling her forward until she was standing, bent back to give her balance, but continued to thrust, this time each thrust was a hard, powerful thrust, gripping her hair, and tugging her head back hard with every sway of his hips, her cries echoing around the room as he slid his left hand down, his arm still wrapped around her, and gripped her delicious rear for extra support and pleasure.

He pushed her down onto her front, bent over the desk with her ass up in the air, his cock still buried in her cunt. Tauntingly slow, Tim pulled out of her, taking a step back, his cock still hard and throbbing. She whimpered as she felt his hands grasp her ass cheeks tightly because she knew what was coming next. "How many times have you been spanked before, Miss Oswald?" He asked genuinely. She breathed out hard. "You're... You're the first." He licked his lips, he hadn't been expecting that. How had everyone else resisted? "Well I promised you'd get what you deserve, Miss Oswald," he grinned. "Clara," she whispered. He raised an eyebrow. "Call me Clara." He paused for a second: "... Clara." She looked back at her student with a lustful smile: "go on then, Tim. Spank me."

As soon as the words fell past her lips, his hand came down upon her soft arse cheeks hard, and they jiggled beneath the impact with their owner crying out as the wave of pain hit her tight pussy, still reeling from the fucking she'd just received. The pain turned to pleasure all too soon, just as it did for the next slap, and the next and the next, and the next. Soon Tim just couldn't take it anymore, the feel of her flesh beneath the palm of his hand, or her beautiful cries. So he grabbed her hips one more time, and without warning plunged hard and deep into her hot, tight pussy, earning a delicious cry of pleasure, mixed with his name

He paused for a moment, just taking in the feel of her hot, tight pussy around his throbbing erection again, and the situation at hand, finally being able to touch her like this. Gripping her hips, he pulled out, and thrust back in, nice and hard, bringing out another cry, followed by another, and another until his thrusts became merciless, and her cries were screams. But he wanted more.

Reaching down, he took a fistful of her hair, and gave a sharp tug, reeling her back until she was pressed right up against him, and held her still with a good, tight grip. He brought his other hand down, and began to play with her clit, making Clara's legs begin to wobble, and he knew they'd give out the exact moment she came, so he increased his speed. His pinching turning to full blown rubbing, and Clara was lost in an unending haze of lust and pleasure. She could feel it coming: that epic explosion that always came with the right person. And Tim could feel it too.

Soon her screams to laboured breathes, and her pussy became almost unbearably tight. Tim began to whisper in her ear. "Cum," he whispered. "Cum for me Clara." She shivered in anticipation, almost cumming juts hearing her name pass his lips. "Cum for me hard Clara, cum for me, and be mine."

"Oh my god..." she whispered. It was happening. Her walls began to tighten even more, the heat and the thrusting was becoming too much, she was going to explode. "OH GOD!" Her walls clenched impossibly hard around his cock as she finally orgasmed hard, gushing around his magnificent cock, relishing in the burn, the shiver, the electric shock, and the feel of his explosiom deep within her. Tim groaned into his lover's neck as he finally found release, wrapping his arms tightly around her as she began to collapse, just as he knew she would.

Tim lay on the ground, his back against the wall, still as he stared out and around the classroom, holding the warm beauty of Miss Clara Oswald in his arms. Her rear was planted firmly in his lap, her arms around his neck, and her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. The knew they'd have to get up soon, and definitely clean up. After that, they'd leave the school, and go their separate ways. But he also knew he had detention with her again tomorrow, and she'd be up for another round. Maybe two. He knew that they had now would never end, he wouldn't let it, and when graduation day came they'd leave together, and she'd be his forever. Clara Drake. Had a nice ring to it...


	13. Making the Grass Greener

**Author's Notes:** **An exclusive further Doctor Who/DC crossover just for this collection. this time: Rose Tyler and Green Lantern in a prequel story to 2005's Doctor Who Series 1. It's a different, and I think nicer, little story to the usual smuts I write. In 2005, this fantastic show came back and showed new episodes for the first time in my lifetime and I wanted to pay a little tribute here to that first episode in my own way. Keep going forever this time please Doctor Who!**

It was all Jimmy Stone's fault. That was the excuse Rose Tyler kept giving herself as she helped Jimmy, her boyfriend, load the stolen television into the back of his van. They were about to to back for more stuff when they were both caught in a glowing green light and a genuine superhero descended from the sky with a disapproving scowl. Jimmy ran at him with his fist drawn back, but then another fist, this one much larger and glowing lime green, appeared out of thin air and caught Jimmy in the jaw, knocking him out cold. Rose gulped as Green Lantern turned his attention to her.

Rose Tyler was blonde and that was to prove important because Green Lantern's one weakness was yellow, and in Hal Jordan's case that had a habit of manifesting itself in attractive young women's hair colour. Jimmy Stone was clearly a bad egg, and Hal had no hesitations about tying him up and leaving him for the police, but he'd watched for a few minutes before intervening and the young blonde clearly hadn't had her heart in it. He suspected she's been bullied into it by her boyfriend and he wasn't wrong. He wasn't about to let her off the hook too quickly though.

Rose shrieked as two green hands, just like the one that had punched Jimmy, grabbed her by the shoulders and lifted her up in the air. Hal suppressed a smirk. They lifted her up to the nearest rooftop where he joined her. "What the hell is this?" She demanded. "He's going to prison," Hal told her, pointing down at her unconscious boyfriend, "the question is: are you?"

Rose considered for a moment, used to dealing with men like Jimmy. "I get it..." She said slowly, "you let me go if I give you a good enough blowjob." Hal turned bright red: "No! Nothing like that..." Rose shrugged, actually slightly disappointed. He was good looking. "What do you want then?"

"I want you to make better decisions than shacking up with idiots like him. You're better than that. So I'm giving you a chance: one week to turn your life around, find something better to keep you busy during the day. You manage that and I'll forget this ever happened. You do nothing and in one week I come back with handcuffs." Rose looked at him in disbelief, nobody had ever believed she was capable of anything pretty much ever. She'd got a bronze gymnastics medal when she was a kid to prove to her teachers she could achieve something but that was it.

"So you're saying I get away with it as long as it never happens again?" She queried, unable to stop herself smiling. Hal grinned: "oh no, you're still going to be punished." And suddenly Rose felt herself shoved forwards by a green hand, and she ended up sprawled across his lap. Green rope appeared out of nowhere binding her wrists together behind her back, and another length of rope tied her ankles. Hal gripped her waist with his left arm, holding her in place. His right hand rested on her rear end.

Rose had been in positions like this enough times before to know what was coming. In fact, now she realised what was happening, she was looking forward to it. She'd been spanked before but never by an actual superhero. Smack. The palm of his hand crashed into her left buttock with tremendous force, making Rose yelp in surprise. She squeaked as he struck her again on the other cheek.

As Rose suspected, he could spank her harder than anyone ever had before. She was whimpering after only the first few spanks. He smacked her rear just as hard no matter what noise of submission she offered. Rose was trembling, more aroused than she'd been for as long as she could remember, as he slapped her ass over and over. Twenty spanks is what it turned out she'd earned. Then he finally let her go.

Rose felt the ropes around her arms and legs disappear and she slid off his lap, breathing hard. "Remember," she heard him say, and she turned to see him hovering in the sky above her now: "One week."

It wasn't easy but Rose managed it. In a week, Rose left Jimmy for Mickey Smith, the sweet boy round the corner, patched up her relationship with her mum, and got a job at a department store nearby called Henrik's. It was her third day there when her week ended and she saw him again.

He wasn't Green Lantern this time, he was a customer, but she recognised him instantly. A little green domino mask only does so much to hide your identity when you've seen someone up close. He winked at her when she saw him He went up to her on the pretence of asking about a make of microwave they sold but as soon as they were out of earshot of the other employees he said what he'd really come to say.

"In my line of work sadly I don't get to see many success stories, but you've managed it. I just want to say well done and I'm proud of you," Rose didn't know what to say to that. He'd actually believed in her and now everything had changed because of it. She hugged him. And then she realised as he left that she might never see him again.

Hal Jordan really did have a thing for blondes though so she needn't have worried. He found himself back in costume hovering outside her window that night, without having really thought about what he was doing. The lights were off so he assumed she was asleep. With a solemn smile he went to fly off, but then he heard Rose's voice hiss at him from the darkness: "get in here!"

With barely a second's hesitation, he flew in through the open window. He had dimmed the light of his ring so as not to disturb her, but that meant he still couldn't really see. Then the light clicked on and Hal Jordan's jaw hit the floor.

Rose Tyler was laying on her side, one hand on her hip, the other outstretched towards him, beckoning him in, and she was wearing the most outrageously seductive red lingerie he had ever seen. Rose smiled at his reaction, licking her lips. "I didn't get the chance to thank you properly earlier..."

Hal swallowed. Then he grinned, regaining his usual cockiness: "Well I'm here now." "Then get that ridiculous costume off and get over here!" Rose retorted. Hal slid the ring off his finger, reverting to normal clothes, and placed the ring gently on Rose's bedside table. Rose watched eagerly as he unbuttoned his shirt, and unbuckled his belt. Stripping to his underwear, he practically leapt onto the bed with her. She greeted him with a kiss.

The snog was like electricity sparking between them as they rolled around on the sheets, lost in each other's arms, lips fighting each other passionately, roughly. He ended up on top - Rose had no complaints about that. Hal pinned her wrists down up by her head, and his mouth started to explore her jaw, her neck and her collarbone. She tasted delicious.

Rose's breasts were heaving as she breathed in and out hard. They looked like they were ready to burst out at any second. Hal decided to help them. Rose gasped as he grasped her bra and ripped it open. He cupped her large boobs and squeezed. They seemed a perfect fit for his hands. Rose's eyes drifted closed and she was soon moaning uncontrollably as he massaged her tits, working them like putty against her chest.

Her boobs could only keep him entertained for so long when there was so much else on offer tonight as well though and soon let his hands slide down her flat stomach to her little red knickers. Rose was shivering with anticipation as he gripped her panties and yanked them off her. Then his head dived into her pussy and Rose's moans turned to gasps and whimpers.

Her hands shot into his curled brown hair, holding on for dear life. His tongue was like a weapon breaking through her entrance's defences with ease and exploring every inch of her tight wet pussy. Rose's hips bucked wildly as he ate her out mercilessly, hitting spots no one had ever reached down there before. She tasted amazing and he wanted to make sure his tongue had all of her snatch before he let her go.

Once his mouth had had its fun, Rose watched as he shed his boxers and his cock sprung out upright and ready to follow in his tongue's footsteps. He clamped his hands on her inner thighs, spreading her legs out wide, and Rose braced herself. With a grunt, he slid his erection inside her. Rose moaned out. He started to thrust.

Rose was glad her mum was out tonight because there was no way she could keep quiet - he was fucking her too good. She found out tonight that with the right man, she was definitely a screamer. He was pounding her cunt with the sort of strength only a well built superhero could manage. Her arms were thrown round his shoulders, clinging on, and her legs had lifted off the bed and were flailing madly with every almighty thrust he made into her.

The whole bed shook. He just keep drilling into her harder and harder, evoking louder and louder wails of pleasure from the blonde. She found herself babbling incoherently, unused to be fucked with such force and vigour. His hands were on her chest again, squeezing her boobies tight, as he nailed Rose with everything he had. He gritted his teeth together and groaned deeply as he came in for the final landing.

They both cried out together as he finished inside her, erupting with as much force as he had been screwing her. Rose slumped down, trembling still, gasping for breath. Hal took a few deep breaths to regain his composure and instinctively reached for his ring as if it would recharge himself. He stopped himself before he reached it and slumped down next to her. He put his arm around her and she snuggled into him. They lay there, panting for breath, both grinning like idiots.

It was a shame the night became an argument. Hal made the mistake of standing at the window watching the stars with her and telling her about his adventures up there with them in the endless abyss of space. She did what anyone would do in that situation: she asked him to take her there with her. And he did the only thing he felt he could: he refused.

He tried to explain it wasn't safe, particularly not with the Nestene Consciousness believed to be hiding somewhere in this space sector. She didn't care though: all she heard was no, you're not good enough to come with me Rose Tyler. He didn't believe in her as much as she thought he had. But then she did something she didn't realise she was capable of. She forgave him.

She didn't need him to believe in her 100%, it was enough he'd believed in her at all. The rest was up to her. And once she was willing to compromise, so was he. He took her in her arms and flew her across the night sky, waving down at the city of the night. Then the night ended as it should, with a kiss for her green hero as he disappeared into the night.

Rose made a promise to herself once he left. If she couldn't share in his adventures, then that was ok. Because she promised herself she'd find adventures of her own somehow. She believed in herself.

Monday morning came too quickly and Rose dragged herself to Henriks. It was better than her life before but it was still working in a shop, far from adventure. She didn't realise her luck was about to change though when on her way to work she walked past an old blue police box. She didm't even notice it. But later that day it changed her life...


	14. Clara on a Submarine

**Author's Notes:** **First thing I want to say before we get started is a huge thank you to anyone who has reviewed any of my work - I want you to know I read every review anyone leaves no matter how short or long and really appreciate it. I also want to particularly thank Ace Girl for reviewing every bit of this collection so far and leaving such thoughtful and honest comments. To answer your questions, yes Owlman is an evil version of Batman from another universe. I did set Rose's dream in a New Earth scenario and I was actually aware that his allons-y catchphrase would be a continuity error but it was my first time writing the Tenth Doctor and so I wanted to throw it in there anyway. Your solution of it being Rose reliving fantasies in her dreams once trapped in the parallel universe is genius and I wish I'd thought of it myself. And finally, I didn't write Don't Be Cheeky Clara to be necessarily in the same continuity as Fire in the Soul but I do now like to imagine it is. The next chapter _is_ specifically written in the same continuity.**

 **I'm going to say now: this chapter will not be for many of you and you should skip to the next one which is a much nicer story. This is Clara caught in a gangbang on the Russian submarine at the end of Cold War and it is VERY BRUTAL. If it's not your thing then that's fine, I don't often go for that myself, just skip it. I've got a treat for you next to make up for it.**

 **This was a recent experiment to see how I could handle both gangbangs and largely nonconsensual. it was suggested by CarrieKelley17 who helped me plan it out too. It's set in the aftermath of Cold War and sees Clara wander off on the submarine and get into some hot and heavy trouble. If you're into darker brutal stories then this is the one for you. There is nothing TOO extreme but Clara still goes through a lot. You've been warned: if you've got this far then I hope you enjoy the show!**

Clara Oswald watched the snow fall with eager eyes. It was beautiful. It was also freezing cold so she soon slipped back inside the marooned submarine though. The jacket one of the sailors had given her helped, and her cute little turquoise dress had actually started to dry out now there wasn't water breaking in from every angle, but it still wasn't enough to stay out in the snow and ice for too long, no matter how much she'd like to. With the Ice Warrior gone, the Doctor had locked himself in the bridge with his sonic screwdriver trying to find a way to summon the Tardis back to them leaving Clara alone to explore of her own volition.

There really wasn't that much to see on a 1980s Russian submarine though, and Clara was beginning to think she'd never find any excitement. Then she stumbled into the men's locker room. The 6 Russian sailors inside, all broad muscular young men, turned to look at her with blank unreadable expressions. Clara turned red with embarrassment, particularly when she noticed one of them was currently shirtless.

"Sorry fellas," she grinned quickly. Her heart rate had sped up significantly. She couldn't resist a cheeky little comment of some kind though: "Let's face it, this is probably the most excitement any of us are going to get for a while" she laughed and gave them a wink as she turned to leave. Two more men had entered and were blocking her way though. She gulped, waiting for them to move out of her way. But they didn't. "Very exciting," a Russian voice agreed with her from the crowd behind her. Clara watched as the new arrivals shut the door and locked it.

"Now hang on a minute" Clara tried to sound brave but it came out high pitched. "I'm always up for a laugh but this is-" she didn't get a chance to finish that sentence as the sailor closest to her grabbed her by her tied back brunette hair and pulled her to him, his lips smashing into hers in a rough kiss. Before she could stop herself, Clara moaned into the kiss lustily. This only made the man rougher with her. Clara felt another of the men grab both of her arms, holding them back behind her as the first man broke off the kiss. She tried to protest but it came out as an inaudible squeak. There was no escape now...

Anastas hadn't tasted a woman for so long. The feeling of this sweet little brunette's lips against his had been like heaven, but it had also awoken a desperate need for more within him. The others felt it too, he could see it in their faces. Out at sea for so long, deprived of the soft flesh of a woman for pleasure. Some of them had girlfriends they were missing, others didn't. It didn't matter. Right now there was only one girl available on the menu, and they figured there was enough of her to share.

Anastas was a tall man with sandy blonde hair, and the sort of voice that commanded obedience from anyone who heard it. "Hold her," he ordered, and Dmitri, the man holding Clara's arms back out of the way made sure he kept her in place. Anastas watched Clara's breasts rise and fall with each breath, fascinated. Slowly he reached out and placed his hand on the tops of her breasts where her dress ended, feeling the warm flush of her flesh against the palm of his hand. Anastas had been engaged once, but his bride-to-be had cheated on him with a superior officer and the next thing he knew he was miles away in a submarine. The experience had left him a little bitter.

He moved his fingers upwards, sliding them up her throat, feeling her smooth frail neck. He squeezed sightly and Clara made a tiny strangled noise of terror. He released his grip and put his hand to her face, stroking his thumb comfortingly against her rosy cheek. "Don't be afraid sweetheart." He whispered, "we'll treat you well." He could still see the terror in Clara's eyes but he could also see something else. Excitement, exactly what she had come in looking for. "We'll treat you exactly how you deserve..." Then he slapped her harshly across the face, leaving a red handprint on her cheek and making her cry out in shock.

"Stop." Alexi had seen enough. He'd always been more of a lover than a fighter, and he saw a chance to woo the woman's heart by jumping to her rescue. He was saved from a blow to the head from Anastas by his twin brother, Pyotr's intervention. "If you mess her up too much, she won't be as much fun," Pyotr stepped forwards, ever the pragmatist. The twins were both broad black-haired thin-faced Russian beefcakes. They were the kind of twins that women fantasised about getting two for the price of one.

"Please..." Clara begged, her wide eyes falling on Alexi as a potential saviour. She had overestimated his kindness. "If you're gentle with them," Alexi stepped towards Anastas, "they make the most exquisite noises." To prove his point, he reached out to Clara's chest and slowly undid her dress, one button at a time until it fell open to reveal her thin black bra. Clara was trembling as Alexi dragged his tongue up her chest, from the valley between her boobs, up her neck and to her cheek. Pyotr, not to be outdone by his brother, stepped forwards and let his head dive into Clara's collarbone, nibbling gently as his hands cupped her breasts and squeezed until she moaned. Alexi captured that moan, with her lips, in a stolen kiss.

Dmitri didn't see why the others should have all the fun while he was left holding her though. He leant forwards and pressed his mouth to the nape of Clara's neck, finding his way through the strands of her brown hair to her soft silky skin. He didn't have the twins' gentle touch though, and was soon not just kissing but biting the back of her neck, marking it as his own. Clara felt three mouths on her and a pair of hands on her tits was quite enough, but the looks on the other men's faces told her it was only just beginning.

Always eager to please, Dmitri happily handed control of Clara's arms to Anastas. Anastas, as brutish as ever, twisted the helpless brunette away from the twins and pointed her at the remaining four Russians who had yet to join in. "Come on," he called to them in a spirit of comradeship and looking to assert his leadership, "there's plenty to go round..." Clara found her voice again at this point: "no there isn't," she squeaked. "We'd better be quick before you run out of servings then!" One of them shouted back with a laugh.

Lazar, the one who had made the joke, leapt to his feet with a devilish grin. Lazar was the joker of the group, always looking for a giggle at someone else's expense. A beautiful brunette girl, held in place by one of the strongest men on the submarine, was too good a target for him to resist. He wasn't the only one eager to get involved though. Nikolai was on his feet in a flash too, but unlike Lazar he kept quiet. He was too busy drooling. Nikolai had never had a girl before; the others used to tell him stories of their conquests and he'd eat up every word. Here was a chance to finally be part of it.

Nikolai got to her first. He reached out cautiously, touching the bare skin on her chest with just the tip of his index finger. It felt amazing. Everything he'd ever dreamed. He threw caution the wind, grabbed Clara by both cheeks and kissed her as passionately as he could manage. Lazar grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him back. He looked directly into Clara's eyes, and in that moment he seemed like the devil to her.

"Hang on a minute," he announced like he was an actor in a play about to make a dramatic reveal. The others watched with chilling grins as he yanked the jacket Clara had borrowed down off her shoulders, and Anastas released his grip to let it fall down to the ground. "This isn't one of us!" They all laughed. "I think it might be a woman!" Clara tried to run but her legs wouldn't move. Lazar dropped to his knees and Clara stood frozen as he began to run his cold hands up her bare legs. "Let me check..."

The Russians watched eagerly as Lazar's right hand disappeared under the hem of Clara's dress. Clara tensed up as she felt that hand pull aside her knickers enough to push two fingers roughly inside her. "She is!" Lazar announced and the men all cheered as Clara's whole body bucked with his fingers drilling deeper inside her. She didn't even notice the 7th man coming up behind her.

Anatoly had had a prostitute every Friday night back in Moscow, and he'd enjoyed every one of them. Making it through the weeks on this damned submarine with no female touch had been torture for him, perhaps even more so than for the others. There was one thing he always did to those prostitutes before he bedded them though, one thing he was dying to do to sweet little Clara.

Clara yelped as Anatoly's hand smacked her rear end. He drew his hand back, sizing her up, then spanked her again, earning a louder squeal. Lazar, seeing new entertainment was being provided, withdrew his probing fingers and shuffled back to give Anatoly his moment. He couldn't resist catching Clara's eye as he licked his fingers clean again though. Clara didn't have time to process that though before Anatoly smacked her arse again, this time hard enough to make her fall to her hands and knees. She braced herself for the next blow but it never came.

They had all fallen silent and seemed to be backing away. Clara realised the last man had finally stood up. He was the one with no shirt, and now that he was stood up, he was clearly a whole head taller than the others. None of them dared say a word now. Even Anastas was terrified of him. His name was Sergei, and he was now stood right in front or Clara.

He grabbed her by her shoulders and yanked her back up to her feet. "Pathetic," he muttered and Clara didn't know if he meant her or them. "This is not how you treat woman," he spat out and Clara wondered if maybe it was over. "You don't leave her on her knees, clothes in tatters," Sergei smiled at Clara, "unless she asks you to."

Sergei stroked the back of his hand against Clara's cheek. "You are afraid, you fear you are going to lose your dignity." Clara's heart was pounding. Sergei looked like a mountain carved into the shape of a man. The most attractive man Clara had ever seen. Perfect skin, a jaw like steel, big enough to overpower her without any effort at all, short spiked hair. Even after everything she'd just been through, the feisty little devil in her wanted to have this man.

She didn't resist as he reached out and rolled her dress down until it dropped to the floor, pooling around her feet. She was so lost in his eyes, she barely even noticed. He dropped to one knee and ran his large hand down the back of her calf gently. She felt him slip her shoe off her left foot and place it gently on the floor beside him. He repeated the process with her other calf and foot. Clara realised she was in her underwear in front of all 8 sailors and anxiety started to flood back into her mind. But it was tinged with a thrill she'd never experienced before.

The others were daring to creep forwards again, staring with desperate eyes as Sergei expertly unlatched Clara's bra. Her large boobs were free at last to rise and fall with every sharp breath she took. Sergei glanced down at the final barrier to her sex: tiny black panties. So thin and so small. He slid his thumbs inside the sides of her panties and slid them down Clara's small but smooth and perfect legs. Now she was naked. Completely and totally naked. Sergei smirked.

"Now you have no dignity left," he kept his eyes locked with Clara's, "now you have nothing to fear." Clara glanced around at the hungry faces around her, thinking she still had plenty to fear. "You can walk out that door and never look back if you like," Sergei told her, "and if any man tries to stop you, he will answer to me." Clara's heart skipped a beat. "Or..." Sergei dragged the words out: "you can stay"

"You've seen what these men want to do to you. You can imagine what I want to do to you. It won't be gentle. It won't be quiet. It won't be safe. It won't be painless. But it will be..." He paused and leant into whisper into Clara's ear: "the night of a lifetime."

Clara tried to make her legs move. She tried to run out of there as fast as she could. She tried to run to the Doctor for safety and never look back. But her legs refused. She was still frozen to the spot. She was still putty in the sailors' hands. She was afraid, but she was starting to realise that a part of her didn't want to go. And that part of her seemed to be controlling her legs right now. A slight smile flickered on her lips. She supposed running around the submarine naked wasn't that much of a better option anyway. In for a penny in for a pound...

"Stay," she breathed out, barely audible. Sergei laughed triumphantly. "Come get her boys!" With terrifying war whoops, the sailors surged forwards, swarming on Clara's naked body, grasping at her nude form. As she was dragged down to the floor, Clara realised she might have just made the worst decision of her life. Or the best.

At first it wasn't too bad. There were hands flying at it, grabbing whatever they could reach, but most of them were actually focused on undressing themselves. Clara could cope with a little bit of groping and the occasional smack if it meant she got to watch 8 Russian hunks strip themselves naked. Once there were 8 huge throbbing cocks out in the air and pointed in her direction, Clara realised things were about to get a lot harder for her. Pun intended.

Clara tried to put up a fight, thinking she could regain control of the situation if she earned some sympathy again. This only made them play rougher with her, even more aroused than before. She looked to Sergei but he didn't offer her any support this time. His eyes were just as lust-filled as the others.

It was Anastas who wrestled her away first. He was on his back on the floor and Clara found herself wrenched on top of him. Her arms locked behind her as he caught her wrists and held them tightly in place, one on top of the other, behind her back. She felt the tip of his cock pressing against her rear entrance and closed her eyes in fear. She heard Anastas laugh, he was loving the way he had her trembling. Slowly he drove his hips forward and up into her. Clara shrieked as his large dick forced its way into her tight puckered anus.

She screamed as if she was being ripped apart as he imbedded his cock in her ass. She tried to struggle but his grip on her was too tight. He laughed. He loved it when she fought back. Clara turned bright red as she realised the others were watching. Watching her ass get fucked by Anastas' 7-inch rod. Her squirming slid her forwards, a couple inches, which was exactly what he wanted because it meant Anastas could slam forwards into her again, making her cry out as before.

Lazar saw an opportunity for further humiliation he couldn't resist. "I wonder if she's ticklish..." He whispered with a grin. Dmitri heard him and turned to watch eagerly. Lazar slid across the floor to Clara's helpless body and grabbed her left ankle. Clara was still moaning from the harsh nailing Anastas was giving her, she didn't have the time or strength to fend off Lazar's hands as well. Then he started to trace little circles into the sole of her foot with his index finger and Clara realised she was in trouble as a short giggle escaped her.

A cheshire grin spread from ear to ear across Lazar's face. He had to be sure it wasn't a fluke though before he could confirm his hypothesis to the rest of the team. He let all his fingers loose, fingertips strumming against her foot. Clara couldn't stop the laughter, even if it was punctuated with whimpers from the cock beating her asshole at the same time. "Yes!" Lazar announced triumphantly, "she's ticklish as all hell!"

Dmitri didn't need to be told twice. He was on the floor beside Lazar in a flash, grabbing Clara's right ankle and yanking it to him. Lazar had never seen Dmitri move so fast and watched fascinated. Dmitri had an uncontrollable foot fetish; he'd been wanting an excuse to let loose on the little's brunette's tiny paws since he first set eyes on her. He didn't start with tickling though. Now her foot was in his hands, he had other ideas. Dmitri had been sent home from school every other week as a teenager for the things he'd done to girls' feet. He was desperate to taste one again.

His tongue dragged slowly up the underside of her foot, tasting every inch of it as his hands held it still for him. It was as delicious as he imagined. When he reached her toes, he took a moment's pause. Then he took her little toes into his mouth one at a time and sucked on them like they were coated in sugar. Clara's foot was trying to break free but he had too firm a grip and Anastas was still holding most of her attention.

Satisfied, Dmitri pulled his mouth back. With a cruel smirk, he started to tease the soft skin of her foot with his fingers, strumming it just as Lazar had the other foot. Clara burst into a fit of giggles once more. Encouraged, Dmitri's tickling got faster and faster, poking and prodding the sole of her right foot and dragging down against the skin rapidly. Inspired, Lazar joined in again too: attacking her left foot. Clara's whole body thrashed about in response, her limbs desperately trying to break free from the Russians' vice-like grip as she howled with laughter.

Clara had always been ticklish. Several ex-boyfriends had taken advantage of that to get what they wanted from her, and truthfully Clara had always quite enjoyed that. But this wasn't a playful wrestle in her teenage bedroom, and Clara had no hope of kicking them off if it got too much. Dmitri was the least gentle man who'd ever touched her. His fingers were like razors, digging into her foot. He was scratching and clawing, leaving red lines on the sole of her foot. The only thing the masked the sharp pain from this was the ticklish sensations it shot through her body, making her writhe around with excitement.

Lazar's fingers were dancing on her more than torturing. He seemed to have a rhythm to the way he played her foot, and he even took breaks sometimes to watch how Dmitri was doing. He never left her foot unattended for long though. Dmitri never gave Clara a chance to catch her breath, and she had to suck in air in the microseconds between laughs, hoping Anastas didn't chose that moment for his next thrust.

Clara's helpless squirming from the assault on her feet might have turned Anastas on but it also made his job more difficult, and he took his frustration out on Clara, bouncing her on his cock harder each time. Anatoly had spotted the problem though and knew how to fix it. On his instruction, Dmitri and Lazar paused their tickle torture to spread the brunette's legs wide apart. Clara took those precious few seconds to gasp for breath.

Anatoly spat on his hand and pressed it to Clara's already wet entrance. He smirked as he felt how wet she was. It was good to know she was enjoying herself, no matter how involuntarily. Slowly he rubbed his hand against her soaking wet pussy, rubbing his spit in thoroughly. Her pussy was clean-shaven. Anatoly liked that. He guided his cock into the landing area, making sure it landed hard with a crash. Clara tried to scream but he covered her mouth with his hand as he drove down deeper and deeper into her cunt. Safely inside her, he took his hand from her mouth and Clara went to scream but it was at this moment that Lazar and Dmitri started to tickle her feet again, making that scream come out strangled and quickly transform into uncontrollable manic laughter. "See! She loves it!" She heard Lazar call out.

Impaled from both sides, it was near impossible for Clara to writhe and wriggle now, but her body tried its best. She tried to keep still, knowing her struggling was only egging them on, and feeling exhaustion hit her like a tonne of bricks, but Lazar and Dmitri made sure none of her body could stay still with the sensations they sent through her feet.

Her legs would have been up in the air anyway from how hard Anatoly was driving into her pussy, but the ticklers were holding them up there anyway. Anastas meanwhile was managing to hold her wrists in place with only one hand while the other was now free to fondle her ass-cheeks while he fucked the entrance between them. She felt the twins' grasp a boob each, Alexi gently fondling and sucking on the right, while Pyotr pulled the left taught, pinching and biting on the sore nipple. The rougher Pyotr got, the more sensual Alexi insisted on being and vice versa. The siblings clearly had a system worked out from past conquests. The next man to step up was Sergei. Clara looked up at the giant with begging watering eyes. "Please..." She breathed out between giggles. "Quiet," he answered, "let's see you laugh through this..."

Sergei's penis was as inhumanly large as the rest of him and it filled Clara's mouth easily. In fact, it was too big, Clara couldn't fit it all in. This didn't stop Sergei from trying though as he slammed his hips forwards repeatedly, burying his cock deeper and deeper down Clara's throat. When he pulled back, she was gagging for breath. He gave her a moment before thrusting into her open mouth again. He could feel Clara's lips pressed against the shaft of his cock. Her mouth was open as wide as it could and this still left her red lips tightly pressed against it. He suspected his huge member had actually forced her mouth even wider than it usually managed. Sergei was the strongest of the 8 men and he showed it with the force he fucked Clara's face. Clara risked shooting her eyes to the side to see what the last man was doing: Nikolai seemed content just watching, fondling himself gently as he did.

Anatoly was the first to give in, finishing inside Clara's pussy with a low growl and rolling off her with a grunt. Clara blinked with surprise as Sergei pulled out of her mouth and stepped away, his erection still rock hard. She didn't have much time to take this in though before the fits of laughter reached her throat again. The tickling stopped after a few more moments though and both men stepped back with Sergei. The twins released her boobs at the same time and Clara wasn't certain but she was pretty sure she saw them high five as they too stepped away. It was just Anastas left now, but he wasn't finished.

Suddenly he surged forwards, and Clara found herself facedown on the floor, Anastas crashing into her ass from above. He grabbed a fistful of her brown hair with his free hand and wrenched her head back like a jockey. The howl of pain she let out made him laugh and he pulled on her hair harder as he came in for the last few laps of the race. Clara physically felt him tense up inside her, before with a groan of pleasure, he finished inside her.

Clara sighed with relief as he released her hair without ripping any out. He released her arms at last too, and slid out of her rear. He couldn't resist a victory butt-slap though as she stood up. Clara slumped forwards, breathing deeply. Finally it was over. It hadn't been that bad recently. It was an experience worth having, she decided. Then Nikolai leapt forwards declaring it was his turn next and Clara wanted to scream.

The youngest of the sailors and the least experienced, Nikolai was cautious but he was determined to have his go with their new toy. He started with her feet, gently tickling them to test her out. Breathlessly, Clara couldn't stop a few giggles escaping her lips. Nikolai grinned proudly. "You're right, she really is ticklish," he said to nobody in particular. He didn't stay on her feet long though to Clara's relief. Instead he pawed his way up her smooth perfect legs, roughly groping her calves and thighs as he did. Then he reached her pussy. There was something he'd always wanted to do that none of the others seemed to have done yet. This was his chance.

His head dived down into her crotch and Clara gasped as he began to eat her out. He didn't take it slow and he wasn't gentle. He was too worked up for that. He just let his tongue loose on her, savouring the taste. He found himself nibbling on her clit and the noises that provoked from her made his erection jump with excitement. He couldn't wait anymore, he had to have her.

He positioned himself above her, the tip poking at her waiting entrance. He pushed inside her slowly, determined to enjoy the moment. Clara moaned softly. Compared to the others, he was so gentle, thrusting into her as hard as he could. He looked so nervy, Clara couldn't help giving him an encouraging smile despite the situation. If it hadn't been for the audience, it could have been her first time with a new boyfriend, eager to prove himself to her.

She couldn't see which two it was that decided to help him but soon the grin was permanently on her face and short fits of giggles escaping her as muscular hands massaged her feet, tickling them gently. It wasn't Dmitri this time, she could be sure of that. She was quite enjoying this to be honest. The cute young one fucking her while two others worshipped her feet. She thought that moment of happiness was about to shatter when Lazar drifted into view and held his penis right in front of her face but he gave her a choice: "suck it or I fuck your mouth so hard it breaks." She took option A, and the control she immediately had over him as her fingers curled around his shaft made her day. She guided his dick into her mouth, letting it past the barrier of her lips, and pleasured it as best she could between laughs from the tickling and moans from the fucking. Truth be told, when she moaned and groaned with his cock in her mouth, and suddenly burst into spluttering laughs, it only seemed to increase Lazar's enjoyment.

Everyone was surprised that Lazar came first. Well, almost everyone. Clara had perfected the technique for bringing men to their climax for her with her flexible little tongue. Nikolai had been equally determined that he would not go first. This was his moment and he wanted it to be perfect. As soon as Lazar was gone, Nikolai caught Clara's lips with his own in a deep passionate kiss, silencing her laughter as best he could, and his hands flew to her boobs, rolling them around in his grasp, the soft-silk like feel of them driving him mad. He felt her orgasm and smiled proudly into the kiss, it was enough to finally set him off though and he joined her in climax.

The twins released Clara's feet as they saw their moment. Clara barely had a chance to recover before they rolled her onto her side and sandwiched her between them. "How's your favourite?" Alexi whispered as he took his place in her entrance, filling her vagina with his throbbing cock, "it's me, isn't it? You can tell me..." Pyotr laughed from behind her and Clara yelped instead of answering as the other twin's dick pressed forcefully into her ass. "Nah," Pyotr hissed to his brother, "this one prefers a real man. You can tell she likes it rough."

Sibling rivalry was a beautiful thing and each brother was determined not to be outdone by the other. Gone was the approach from earlier where one was rough and one was gentle. Now both of them were slamming into her harder and harder, each trying to prove themselves stronger than the other. Neither of them seemed to care about her pleasure anymore, they were just trying to fuck her harder than the other. Clara was squeaking with pain at each thrust each brother made, getting slowly higher and higher pitched until she was sure only dogs could hear her pained cries.

Pyotr proved himself stronger but also less long-lasting as with one last almighty thrust, he exploded in her ass. Alexi cheered, claiming victory for still going as he rolled Clara onto her back and fucked her how he wanted to. Hard, but also slow, rolling his hips against hers, grinding them into her, getting as deep as he could. Clara was panting for breath, her legs up in the air, letting him pound her into senselessness. She'd been forced into another orgasm before he finally finished with her, just as explosively as his brother had.

At that moment she was snatched away and she recognised the rough hands: Dmitri. His lips kissed hers and like she had suspected they felt like sandpaper. He didn't release her lips, and his hands started to wander. Most of Clara's exes had liked to play rough with her, and some nights she even let them. They'd all had a sort of class about how they'd gone about it. Dmitri was just a flurry of hands grabbing squeezing whatever he could find.

For such a small girl, Dmitri was finding there was an awful lot of woman to explore. Her lips were red hot, and fiery to his owns' touch. Her eyes were wide, he couldn't tell whether from excitement or terror, he also didn't care. There were her rosy red cheeks that he could make even redder when he slapped them. Her thin smooth neck that he could wrap his hand around easily, and the noises she tried to make when he did were delicious. He could have played with her boobs for hours and he certainly devoted a lot of time and attention to them. They were the biggest he'd ever held, and felt so soft to the touch. They way they rose and fell with each breath the brunette took was also intoxicating to watch.

Then there was her flat stomach, so flat and smooth you could eat your dinner off it, complete with a belly button it would be a crime not to bury your tongue in. Her navel thoroughly searched, you reached the main event: her cute little cunt. He knew it would be so sore by now from the repeated fuckings but it was the perfect size to push a couple fingers in and probe around. The way she gasped and wriggled as he did proved to him he'd been correct to do so. Then there were her legs: short but beautiful. The smooth tanned skin was perfect to hold and rub, and their slightly salty sweaty taste was to die for. They were the sort of legs that once you had them wrapped around you, you never wanted to let them go.

Right at the bottom of course, were her feet: a must-see attraction for all the crew now that Lazar had proved how ticklish they were. Dmitri, in particular, had to have those feet in his grasp one more time. There was more than just tickling on offer too, as he had proved earlier. These feet were suck-able, lick-able, slap-able, scratch-able and if you were as adventurous as Dmitri, you could drag your cock along them, leaving traces of pre-cum down them for lube. The main fun though was tickling them. Not held down by anyone anymore, Clara's whole body was free to spasm as she desperately gasped for breath while being overcome by uncontrollable fits of laughter. As long as Dmitri kept a firm grip on the foot he was working on and dodged the thrashing kicks of the other one, he could give Clara the tickling of her lifetime.

Dmitri remembered the first time he was expelled from school was because of a girl with particularly sensitive feet. He'd tied her to a table and spent over 3 hours torturing the poor girl's feet before he'd been caught. Clara didn't know how lightly she was getting off this time. In the uncontrollable writhing and squirming,

Clara had ended up on her front and Dmitri had spotted a new area of interest. He released her feet and grabbed a fistful of her long brown hair, yanking it to him to smell. The citrus smell of her shampoo was nothing like anything else you could find on the submarine, or to be honest in 1980s Russia itself from what Dmitri remembered. He raked his nails down the poor girl's back and then he reached his target: her little round ass. He groped it roughly, nails digging into the soft cheeks until she cried out, then he started to plant little slaps on it, leaving tiny red marks. He didn't get very far with this though before he was pulled away. Dmitri looked indignant as Anatoly snatched Clara away from him. "You call that a spanking?!" Anatoly shouted angrily as he yanked Clara across his lap, his erect penis pressed flat against her stomach and her ass in the air, "I'll show you a spanking!"

Clara had actually had a lot of experience with spanking. She'd taken all kinds of thrashings from past boyfriends. A couple of times she hadn't been able to sit down the next day. In fact quite recently the Doctor had playfully slapped her ass in the Tardis and she couldn't help noticing the grin on his face get just a little bit bigger at the squeak she'd made. The point was she knew how to take it and knew exactly what noises to make. She had to admit though, in Anatoly she might have finally met her match...

He'd ordered her to count as he'd laid the first few slaps on her arse. The precision of his aim and the force of the blows was admirable. By 7, Clara could feel her eyes watering again. He reached 10 before biting down on her bottom lip could no longer hold back the screams. The palm of his hand struck her even harder in response. Her buttocks wobbled from the blows, and she could feel red hot searing handprints on the soft flesh. He smacked her ass again, number 28 this time. The feeling of a woman bent over his lap and completely in his power as he thrashed her was the best feeling in the world.

Usually Anatoly aimed for 50 spanks to make a girl his before he fucked her, but of all the prostitutes he'd had, none had ever made noises as exquisite as Clara was, and none of their bottoms had ever been so perfectly formed and begging for a good hard spanking. He reached 50 and despite Clara's whimpers of protest, kept going. She kept counting for him as he'd ordered. He respected that. Most whores were overcome by the pain around 35 and he had to take over. Clara's voice was a barely audible squeak but she made it to 100.

Anatoly planted smack after smack on her bright red ass, slapping it harder each time, so hard his own hand hurt from the impacts. Clara was too broken to even scream anymore. She just lay there whimpering and counting, taking her beating like a bitch. For the first time in his life, Anatoly broke first: the friction of her movements from each spank rubbed against his cock too much and he found himself cumming without having fucked her. Clara had taken 116 spanks and won.

She rolled off Anatoly and saw Dmitri preparing to resume his earlier task. A spark of defiance rose in her though and she reached and grabbed his erection, squeezing. He'd been pleasuring himself the whole time Clara was being spanked and the feel of her fingers wrapped around his cock, squeezing was enough to make him burst. He gasped as he ejaculated in her hand. She slumped back, with a proud smirk. 'Not bad Oswald...' She thought to herself.

Clara looked over at the last men standing: Anastas and Sergei. Anastas glanced to Sergei silently. Sergei paused. "I'll take her ass," he decided. Clara braced herself as the two men advanced on her. This could be it, the final test. Anastas was quicker, grabbing Clara's wrists and pinning them down up above her head. The exhausted brunette didn't resist at all as he thrust into her sore wet pussy. She just squeaked and braced herself.

She had to admit, Anastas knew how to move his hips. He grinded into her with expert force and precision, and Clara was actually moaning with pleasure again. He was rough, but in a good way. She felt fucked not broken. Then he got harder, and her body began to tremble again. She realised he had just been finding his rhythm. His thighs slapped noisily against hers as he fucked her with animalistic fury, now slapping her cheeks harshly each time he heard her moan with pleasure.

Anastas rolled onto his back so Clara was on top of him, but kept her bouncing on his cock. His hand wrapped around her throat and squeezed until she was gagging desperately for breath. Clara felt two large hands grip her sides: Sergei was about to join in.

Gripping her hips like handles, Sergei slowly forced his cock in Clara's tight tiny asshole. Clara screamed as best she could with Anastas choking her. Her bright red rear was still in unimaginable pain from the spanking and now it had Sergei's huge beast buried inside it. Sergei began to thrust back and forth as Anastas released her neck, and Clara's gasp for air turned into a wail of excruciating pain. Sinful pleasure rocked her body, caught from both ends by two formidable rods. Anastas couldn't last much longer though. Sergei's merciless thrusting was shoving Clara down deeper and deeper on his throbbing cock, making him groan deeply. He slapped her across the face one time, the hardest slap yet, echoing throughout the room, and he cried out as he erupted inside her.

Sergei pulled Clara off Anastas then slammed her back down on her front again, cock driving down into her rear entrance even harder. He flattened her like a bear on top of a mouse and laughed as he heard Clara's muffled cries. Clara was glad Sergei was last. He was her favourite. She was going to take this, and she was going to enjoy it. She'd decided that.

When he wrenched her head back by her hair and spat in her face, red handprints still visible on her cheeks, she revelled in the sinful pleasure of it. When his rough tongue dragged up the nude expanse of her back like sandpaper, she moaned willingly. When he yanked her up onto all fours and smacked the back of her thighs over and over like she was a wild animal to tame, she took her beating without protest or resistance. And every time his huge cock penetrated her fully-violated asshole, causing her excruciating pain, Clara screamed out a chorus of 'oh God's for his benefit.

When she felt Sergei cum inside her, Clara felt a rush of confusing emotions: pride, triumph, shame, humiliation, pain, pleasure. He rolled off her onto his back panting. Clara could breathe again. She couldn't believe it. She laughed as she realised it was over. Lying there, buck naked, spread-eagled, and laughing her head off, Clara thanked every god she could think of. And then, after the hardest fuck of her life, Clara Oswald passed out on the submarine floor.

That, it turned out, was a mistake. When she woke up, she was hogtied - her arms and legs tied tightly together behind her back with thick unbreakable rope. She was also hanging from the ceiling, only just off the ground, and perhaps most upsettingly, she was gagged with her own underwear a panties bunched up into a ball and a cloth tied round her jaw holding them in place. She blinked a few times, adjusting the the darker light in whatever godforsaken boiler room they's moved her too, and felt a hand nestle in her wet brown hair, pulling it back into a ponytail possessively.

Clara watched wide-eyed as the 8 sailors from the locker room gathered around her, the door left open, and more of the crew filed in to join in the fun. All of them were grinning like devils and picturing all the things they could do to her. Clara tried to scream for them to stop, to let her go, but the gag stopped her. All she could manage was a whimper as the last man in shut the door behind him.


	15. Deep Breaths and Desperate Moans

**Author's Notes:** **After the last chapter, I think Clara deserved a better time, don't you? A romantic take on Deep Breath with some hopefully quite emotionally satisfying Whouffaldi to make up for my take on Cold War last chapter.**

 **Okay there is a lot of non-smut to get through first in this one because I really wanted to establish my take on Twelve and Clara's relationship. So if you want to skip past my interpretation of Deep Breath straight to the sex there is a line break to show you where to read on. I put my heart into this one, trying to write a sequel to Fire in the Soul and the other Eleven/Claras earlier that hopefully delivers on 3 fronts: 1. a solid emotional story to melt any romantic hearts out there. 2. A clear starting point for Twelve/Clara smuts to grow from in future. 3. A hot and hesvy sex scene for you to get your teeth into. I hope it lives up to expectations!**

"Please don't change"

It had been easier to accept a Doctor who looked her own age but the attraction had never been purely physical. Clara knew full well that the Doctor was centuries older than her and had worn many faces. Of course that didn't make it any easier to say goodbye when _her_ Doctor's time came. Clara looked into the Doctor's big sad eyes one last time, her own eyes inflating with tears.

Then WHAM! Yellow energy curled out of the Doctor's skin and shot out like lasers. His whole face was engulfed in the flames, and his features shifted and changed before her eyes. In a matter of seconds he'd changed completely as the fires died down and Clara found herself confronted with a completely new man.

The age was the first thing that struck her. The new Doctor's face was well-worn and lined with experience. It didn't look new. That wasn't what bothered her most though. What bothered her most was whether he was still her Doctor on the inside. "Do you happen to know how to fly this thing?" The Doctor shouted at her while whizzing around the console, randomly pressing buttons in an attempt to stop them crashing. Clara's heart broke. Her Doctor might not have always been in control of the TARDIS but he'd never admit it. Her Doctor was gone. The clock had struck Twelve.

"Where did he get that face? Why's it got lines on it? It's brand new. How can his hair be all grey? He only just got it."

Clara sat looking down at the sleeping Doctor, so different from the one she'd knew. The age didn't really bother her - the fierce aged rockstar look had something impressive going for it, even if it was older. But this Doctor was a lunatic, all over the place, paying her no attention, and she knew something must have gone wrong and she couldn't think of anything else. He hadn't been renewed, he'd been run over by old age and forgotten everything that mattered. She was sure of that.

"I am not sure who you think you're talking to right now, Madame Vastra, but I have never had the slightest interest in pretty young men. And for the record: if there ever was anybody who could flirt with a mountain range, she's probably standing in front of you right now. Just because my pretty face has turned your head, do not assume that I am so easily distracted!"

Clara had to admit it felt good to put Vastra in her place. How dare she doubt Clara's loyalty to the Doctor. Any doubts she had about his new form were out of concern for him. This wasn't some schoolgirl crush like Vastra seemed to have mistaken it for: she knew exactly who the Doctor was and she would always fight for him with all the fire in her soul.

" _Where is the other one?"_

Not long ago, Clara and the Doctor had been sat at a booth in a restaurant bickering like an old married couple, and it had almost felt like old times. He'd been winding her up, she'd been criticising his complete lack of dress sense (this time a tramp's coat was the issue rather than a bowtie), he'd called her a needy-egomanic-gameplayer, she'd accidentally ended up saying nothing was more important than her egomania. She could have got used to that. Then they'd been trapped in the restaurant larder, the Doctor had abandoned her and she'd been interrogated by a half-faced robot. Not exactly how she wanted the day to go.

The first and last bit had their usual adventures written all over. The Doctor choosing to leave her in the thick of it was new and had crushed her soul more than a little bit. She'd stalled as long as she could now: she had to answer the question. "Where is the other one?" The half-faced man growled for what felt like the hundredth time. "I don't know," Clara admitted quietly. "But I know where he will be," a little spark of hope relit inside her as she realised what she was saying, her mouth working faster than her brain like usual. "If the Doctor is still the Doctor then he will have my back..." Clara reached out her hand and prayed to every god she could think of that she was right. The Doctor took it.

" _Hello! Hello! Rubbish robots from the dawn of time..."_

Clara watched with a grin on her face as the Doctor peeled the flesh mask from his face to reveal the rock star with attack eyebrows beneath it. She'd never thought she'd actually be excited to see that face again. It was more than excitement she realised, she was actually trembling slightly, feeling the chill of the moment touch her skin. Her cheeks were flushing, her eyes wide with anticipation, her fists clenched to keep them steady. It finally felt like it had before. She was running with the Doctor again. She had never been more turned on.

" _I'm the Doctor. I've lived for over two thousand years, and not all of them were good. I've made many mistakes, and it's about time that I did something about that."_

He'd made her wait for it but he really was back. Clara had heard the sound of the TARDIS materialising and ran straight for it, entering to find a redecorated time machine with a Doctor who now looked more like a magician than a tramp. A mythic traveller who'd more than earned the lines on his new face. Clara's heart was thumping like a wild thing inside her. She wanted to run to him and leap into his arms, show him she still saw the Doctor she knew he was. Her Doctor. Then he saw words far harsher than she'd ever imagined he would: "Clara, I'm not your boyfriend."

Her heart missed a beat. She stood stuck to the spot. The Maitland kids Clara used to nanny had called him her boyfriend, and they flew off on fantastic dates every week. But she'd never actually thought of him as her boyfriend. It seemed too simple a term, too... Human. She'd always felt he was so much more than her boyfriend. But perhaps he wasn't even that. "I never thought you were" she managed to breathe out. "I never said it was your mistake," she heard him reply but she didn't have the strength to process that.

" _However scared you are, Clara, the man you are with right now, the man I hope you are with, believe me, he is more scared than anything you can imagine right now and he, he needs you."_

Hearing the voice she used to know as the Doctor hit all of the Clara's heartstrings at once. She also knew that those words he was saying about this other Doctor, were really about him. That he was the same man. He was saying he needed her. He was saying he loved her. He really had loved her. And he had no idea that in his new form, he no longer did. "Miss ya," she heard the old Doctor whisper as he hung up and she felt more abandoned than she ever had before.

Clara was faintly aware of the Doctor making conversation with her again in his rough Scottish accent but she wasn't really listening. She managed to give the right answers but her heart wasn't in it. Then she heard him say something that changed everything: "That was me talking. You can't see me, can you? You look at me, and you can't see me. Have you any idea what that's like? I'm not on the phone, I'm right here: standing in front of you. Please, just, just see me."

He was the Doctor. He'd meant everything he'd said. On the phone he's said he needed her. He meant that. He just wanted her to see him. He wasn't her boyfriend or anything so small like that, changing his face, his whole self, was entirely insignificant. He was her Doctor. Her carer. Her everything. He needed her to see that. And now, looking at him intensely, Clara could see it clearly: every worry he had ever had about her etched across his face in weary lines. She couldn't help but grin as she threw her arms around him.

"I'm don't think I'm a hugging person now," he argued, but Clara could hear the harsh tone of his accent had softened irrevocably now that she understood him. "I'm not sure you get a vote," she answered with a smirk. Okay, maybe he wasn't completely wrong when he said she was a control freak. That didn't matter in the least to her though as they went off together to get coffee. It took her a few minutes to notice his hand was held out to the side instinctively pointed at her. She took it with her own, biting down on her bottom lip gently.

* * *

His lips were like sandpaper now. He kissed her with a roughness the younger incarnation had never quite managed. Clara moaned into the kiss eagerly. They'd never quite made it to coffee before Clara had decided to drag him back to the Tardis for this. She'd send him to fetch it later - Glasgow wasn't going anywhere.

Clara had shed her clothes for him the moment they'd reached the bedroom. Laid prostrate on the bed in her soft black underwear, the Doctor had stripped off his own new clothes and got on top of her, smashing his lips into hers for the long rough passionate kiss. His new wiry frame hid a surprising strength as he pinned her wrists up by her head. Clara moaned again as he planted kisses down her neck, softly biting her soft unbroken skin as he did.

Clara's smooth legs lifted off the bed and her thighs clamped to his sides, while her calves wrapped all the way around him, crossing at the ankles. His hands released her wrists and flew to her legs holding him in a vice like grip, dragging roughly up her thighs, his nails clawing at the soft flesh.

Clara's own hands found a grip on his short grey hair, pushing his head further down her chest until his indelicate kisses reached the dip between her heaving breasts. She groaned out deeply as she held him there, his lips like red hot pokers against her the soft sensitive flesh of her boobs. His hands left her thighs to displace her bra and allow the Doctor greater access to Clara's bust. She whimpered as he took out of her taut nipples between his teeth. His hand cupped the other boob, squeezing firmly while he nibbled on the right. She squirmed pleasingly in his grasp.

"Clara, Clara, Clara..." He muttered to himself as he released her tits. She smiled slightly at that. She pulled him into another kiss, throwing her arms around his shoulders and dragging her nails teasingly down his back. He groaned threateningly, and Clara felt the rock hard bulge in his underwear poking against her. She grinned from ear to ear.

She got his underwear off first, her fingers trailing slowly over his erection as it was revealed to her. She fondled it for the precious few moments he allowed before launching his own attack and whipping Clara's knickers away from her. Their naked bodies wrestled for control and Clara ended up on top. She pressed her hands down on his chest with a pleased look on her face, one leg positioned on either side of his waist. His hands came to rest on her thighs again, reassuringly this time, as Clara positioned herself.

She was slow to lower herself onto him this time, making sure his erection pushed slowly but surely into her entrance. It was technically their first time so she wanted to make sure she got it right, even though technically it wasn't. They both let out a deep breath as she rolled her hips against his, pressing his cock all the way in. Her pussy was aching with desire. Clara couldn't wait any longer. She started to rock back and forth.

The Doctor's hands rubbed her thighs gently as she moved back and forth, riding him expertly. It was a slightly different fit to what she'd been used to but she soon adjusted and started to speed up. She couldn't help but cheekily when she heard him moan first. Her own moan followed shortly though.

His hands moved up to her hips, grasping them tightly. This only egged Clara on, making her push her pelvis against him faster. She got harder too, really grinding their pelvises against each other, riding him with all the strength she could muster. His hands found her boobs again next and squeezed both of them hard. Clara cried out, pounding her pussy down on his cock as hard as she could over and over.

Any grace Clara had had was gone now as she fucked him desperately like an animal let out of the cage. Their bodies crashed against each other beautifully, the bed threatening to break beneath them. Sweat drowned Clara's brow as each movement became a hardship for her, her aching body starting to tire. "Here," she heard his Scottish voice say gently as he rolled her onto her back, "let me take over."

The Doctor slammed down into Clara with such force that she actually screamed. It was the surprise as much as anything after he'd rolled her over so gently. He was pounding into her cunt with unrivalled fury now though, pressing her tits tightly against her chest with the palms of his hands as he did so. Clara's legs shot up into the air, waving frantically, as he crashed into her with tremendous force.

Clara was gasping for air and wailing with pleasure as he fucked her. All 2000 years of lust seemed to be channeled into each almighty thrust. Clara was shaking uncontrollably, her body threatening to spasm with each movement he made. His mouth met hers again in the most delicious sweaty kiss of her life. And then he exploded inside her.

Clara was still shaking, sucking in all the air she could, a grin etched across her face. The Doctor still loomed over her, stern features looking down at her, but with a gentleness in his eyes only she could see. The same eyes he always had when he looked at her - she could see that now. His hand cupped her face, his thumb stroking her cheek softly, as his body came to rest against hers, pressed tightly together as they should be. "Say it," she breathed out, barely more than a whisper. He smiled. "I'm the Doctor," he said, slowly leaning to whisper in her ear: "and you are my impossible girl, Clara."

Clara Oswald kissed him. Her Doctor. _The_ Doctor.


	16. Amy's Bedroom

**Author's Notes:** **Sorry for the delay getting this last update up - I think you'll understand why it took so long when you see the next chapter!**

 **I think this is my best Amy/Eleven smut. Set at the end of Flesh and Stone as an alternative version of the hottest scene of the show. This one was written differently to the others: in sections, with the readers voting for what to happen next. Not an experiment I've repeated yet but maybe I will soon because I enjoyed it a lot! It is also the last old chapter to be collected here unless I later decide to bring the Clamy stuff in here too - so for now it should be all new content from here on in**

"Aw you are sweet, Doctor, but I really wasn't suggesting anything quite so... Long term." Amy kissed the Doctor. Just like she'd always wanted to. Passionate. Long. Rough. With tongues. His hands flailed madly in the air in confusion but then they came down to rest on her back and just for a moment: the Doctor kissed her too. It was everything Amy has ever wanted, it was bliss, it was sexual ecstascy. Her lips locked and their tongues danced. Amy brushed her thigh against his crotch to check his excitement and wasn't disappointed. Then suddenly he grabbed her by the shoulders and yanked her off. "But you're human!" He protested, "you're Amy and you're getting married in the morning!" She ignored him and went to kiss him again, determined to get even more back from the Time Lord this time. "In the morning..." He repeated slowly and something about the way he said it made Amy hesitate. "... Doctor?"

He was looking at her with that curious expression of his she loved, and she found that only heightened her arousal. It was like he was sizing her up in her oversized bright red hoodie and short little skirt and black tights. "It's you, it's all about you, everything, it's about you..." He babbled. Amy smirked and raised a finger towards his lip to cut him off: "hold that thought." She let that hand trail down his chest over his pale brown shirt for a second while he was still stunned, then she turned away and jumped onto her bed. She lay down in front of him, flicking her bright orange hair back behind her as she did. She propped herself up on her elbows and flashed him a sultry seductive smile. Her raggedy Doctor was still staring at her, one brace hanging down from his shoulder.

He stepped towards her, excitement raising his voice, and Amy felt herself trembling with anticipation. "Amy Pond. Mad, impossible Amy Pond. I don't know, I have no idea, but quite possible the single most important thing in the history of the universe..." He was leaning over the end of her bed now, his eyes staring into hers with such intensity that Amy would let him do anything to her right now. Anything at all. He moved round the bed so that he was right next to her and Amy grinned uncontrollably when she heard how that sentence ended: "... Is that I get you sorted out right now."

"That's what I've been trying to tell you..."

Amy squeaked with delight as the Doctor leaped onto the bed too, climbing on top of the sexy redhead. "Mhm, Doctor," she moaned in that thick Scottish accent of hers as he wrenched her arms up above her head and pinned them down with a vice-like grip on her wrists. He didn't answer her. His usual babbling had been replaced with a silent alien efficiency. She felt her heart racing, and her chest rising and falling with each sharp shallow excited breath. He kissed her, with the same rough passion she'd kissed him earlier, but unlike him she offered no resistance atll, letting his lips smash into hers.

She moaned excitedly, her thighs raising and pressing tightly to his sides, her whole body arching to be closer to him. With a slight chuckle, he released her wrists, and her arms immediately flew to wrap around his shoulders, holding him to the kiss. His right hand went to her thigh, gripping it through her tights and squeezing possessively, while his other hand cupped her cheek while they kissed. His tongue pushed past her lips and Amy's rose to meet his with delight. Finally he broke the kiss, and they pulled apart with a gasp. He looked down at his fiesty little redhead waiting to be sorted out. A smirk spread across his lips as he considered what to do with her..

The Doctor's hands slid down Amy's arms, releasing her wrists, and her arms flew to wrap around hismshoulder,s holding him to their passionate embrace. Lips still locked together, they rolled so that Amy was on top. They broke the kiss and lay for a moment, breathing heavily. Then he reached up and grasped the hem of her red hoodie, rolling it up. Amy's arms rose into the air, allowing the hoodie to be pulled up and over her head, then discarded carelessly on the floor. Her pale slim torso was revealed, covered only by a small thin black bra, holding her modest boobs in place.

The Doctor's right hand pressed to her flat stomach and started to slowly edge up, running gently over her exposed navel. Her arms were still up in the air, bent at the elbows, hands resting on the back of her neck. Her eyes were closed and she let out a faint moan as she bit down on her bottom lip. The Doctor stifled a moan as he felt the already large tent in his underwear shoot up a little more. He grabbed the centre of her bra and yanked it down, roughly freeing her pale beautiful tits. He grasped them, one in each hand and sized them up, feeling the weight, comparing, squeezing until she moaned out again.

"Doctor..." She breathed out and he smirked. The feistynredhead was entirely his. He pinched her erect nipples, pulling them taut and she gasped, squeaking out his name even louder. Suddenly, moving with inhuman speed, he flipped her back down onto her back, and got up onto his knees at her feet. Without hesitating, he grabbed her ankles and wrenched them up over his shoulders. Amy was breathing hard and he slid his hand down the inside of her right leg, searching for the end of her dark leggings. His hand slid under her skirt and he found it, peeling it away from her soft silky thigh.

Amy tried so hard not to move as he slowly rolled her tights down her right let, planting soft little kisses on each freshly exposed patch of skin which shot butterflies through her heart. Each time his tongue intruded on her flesh, she had to hold herself in place, trembling, using all her strength not to let her legs kick away and her body spasm in delight. The tight came away from her at last and was dropping on the floor, and she felt the Doctor's tongue breeze against the sole of her foot. She let out a giggle, and the Doctor laughed realising she was ticklish. She tried to contain her laughter as he licked and sucked on her toes but to no avail. With a grin, the Doctor repeated the process as he stripped her other leg, trailing kisses down her sensitive inner thighs, and cheekily tickling the redhead's squirming helpless foot.

Finally, He looked up at Amy's already disturbed skirt and saw her little green panties, the final barrier to her warm wet sex. His hands slid back up her long luscious legs, this time the outside of them, dragging his nails gently against her smooth skin. He pushed and tugged her skirt further and further up until it was barely a strip around her waist and those cute green panties were fully exposed and vulnerable. "Ready, Amelia?" He checked, pawing at her knickers already. She nodded, brading herself. He yanked her panties down to her ankles.

Amy gasped as his head dove into the mound between her legs. The way he manoeuvred his tongue was expert, ravishing Amy's entrance like it never had been before. "Doctor!" She shrieked out as he assaulted her clitoris, torturing it with his teeth and lips until she was a whining mess.

Amy's wet pussy was delicious. The Doctor had no objections as the feisty redhead brought her hands down on the back of his head, nestled into his messy hair, holding him down. He hooked his own hands underneath her thighs as he lifted her legs up onto his shoulders, giving himself better access. Amy's smooth long legs wrapped around him tightly. He grinned into her wet cunt.

As he devoured her, his hands slid up her body like serpents and grabbed hold of her modest heaving breasts, squeezing the boobs tightly and rolling them against her chest, his tongue never leaving her cunt as he did. Her body was like putty in his hands, and he was having every inch of it. Amy couldn't take it anymore. She cried out and her body shook as he brought her to a violent climax.

Amy tried to calm her trembling body but she couldn't, his mouth was still pressed to her pussy, lapping her orgasm up gleefully, he looked up at her and licked his lips. Amy drew a sigh of relief as he pulled back, free from her trembling exhausted limbs, and pushed his hair back away from his face. "You know, I'm not sure I've managed to sort you out at all, Amelia..." Something about the way he said her name made her start trembling again. "I think I'm going to have to try something more... Forceful."

Amy yelped as he flipped her onto her front beneath him. Then she felt his hand come down on her rear end to calm her down. She tensed up but kept herself silent. Slowly, he traced gentle circles into her soft quivering buttocks with the palm of his hand. He was sizing her up. He squeezed the two globes tightly; they seemed a perfect fit for his hands. She closed her eyes and moaned as he kneaded her ass cheeks gently in preparation. Then he drew his hand back.

Amy knew what was coming even before it hit. The harsh slap to her soft bouncy rear echoed throughout her bedroom. She winced then whimpered. He spanked her again, harder this time. The Doctor grinned as he saw the red handprint he had made. It reminded him of her hair. The delightfully high pitched and Scottish accented oohs and aahs she let out as he smacked her ass over and over made his erection jolt with excitement. He slowed his hand, making sure each spank was carefully targeted to make the redhead moan for him. The Doctor was sorting Amy out now, and he was showing no mercy while doing it.

The Doctor's hands suddenly shot forwards to grasp her hips, and yanked the redhead up onto her hands and knees. Amy stayed in that position, breathing hard, as the Doctor took his braces, which had already fallen from his shoulders, and unclipped them from his belt. Amy squeaked as he wrenched her arms back, and she felt him tie her wrists together with the braces, holding them in place behind her back. She was still on her knees, with her ass up in the air for him. He reminded her of this with a short sharp spank.

She heard the sound of a zip and braced herself. The head of his cock pressed threateningly against her entrance. He gripped her sides tighter, as he slowly pushed inside her. Amy bite down on her bottom lip to stifle a scream. With a grunt, his cock was inside her, ready to fuck her.

One hand went to the back of her head, and grasped her bright orange hair. Amy squeaked as he yanked it into a ponytail, or rather a handle. Her neck arched as her head was wrenched back, forcing her to face forwards. Her hair screamed at her forehead as he pulled. His other hand was free to search her body, and that it did: very thoroughly. He owned every inch of her and made sure she knew it.

His hips crashed into her from behind and sent a shockwave through the redhead's body. The noises she made only made his grip on her hair tighter. He rocked back then shot forwards again to the same effect. His pounding got picked up speed, getting faster and faster, spurred on by Amy's high pitched wails of pleasure. He spanked her mercilessly as he fucked her, the harsh smacks echoing throughout her bedroom.

Amy couldn't take much more. Her body was in blissful agony as he used her, his cock drilling deeper and deeper into her young pussy. She screamed as an orgasm hit her. The Doctor smirked silently. He fucked her through it, making a right mess of the redhead. Then he felt himself tense up.

He pulled out and spun the redhead onto her back to face upwards towards him, her wrists still tied helpfully behind her back. She whimpered. That finished him off. His cum shot out over her chest, splashing onto her chin. She didn't resist as he smeared the wet tip of his penis around her face and into her mouth, cleaning it on her. Then he slumped down next to her with a deep sigh.

"So am I all sorted now?" Amy asked with a cheeky smirk as he untied her. He answered her with a rough spank of her pussy, making her cry out. "Not even close," the Doctor grinned, "but you'll do for now." He took her hand and dragged her to her feet. "Come along Pond!" He shouted, pulling her to the TARDIS. "Where are we going?" She asked. "Adventure! Excitement! Somewhere we can fight injustice! Somewhere we can see amazing things! And somewhere I can tie you down and fuck you as hard as I can all over again!"

Amy hesitated then shrugged: "works for me." Then she grinned and followed the Doctor into the TARDIS.


	17. Decide Your Destiny: Amy Pond

**Author's Notes:** **Okay so, when I was younger I had these 'Decide your Destiny' books where there stories but you were a character and and the end of each page you had to make a choice, and that choice would direct you to a page further in the book to continue the story. It was like a roleplaying game but as a novel. I had some with the 10th Doctor and Martha and, well: long story short - I spent longer than I should have trying to find some sort of secret way of making choices that would let me kiss Martha. Cutting back to the present: I decided Amy should be the target of my experiment, since she was the target of the experiment I'm pairing it with in this collection, and I can promise you get to do a lot more than just kiss her. It's a second person narrative where your choices guide you through the story. It's not everyday you get to fuck Amy Pond and fight a Dalek is it - Don't say I don't treat you! I've never done this type of story before, so let me know what you think in the reviews!**

 **That's it for now for this collection. It's not over, whenever I want to make new Doctor Who content, it will go up here, but I have no old content to reupload here with it except my Clamy fics that are currently in a separate collection. I do intend to bring them over here with an equal number of new stories in the future but I have other projects to attend to first I'm afraid. I hope you've enjoyed the ride! Please leave a review, and follow to make sure you don't miss out on any new content that drops in the future!**

 **-Cables-**

 **1**

You are sitting in the cafe, minding your own business when suddenly screams fill the room. People get up and run out until only you are left. An attractive redheaded girl runs in and spots you. She darts over to you, a nervous look on her face and speaks with a thick Scottish accent: "My name is Amy Pond and you need to come with me right now!"

 _"Okay" – Go to 2_

 _"Why?" – Go to 2_

 _"With legs like those I'll go anywhere you tell me to..." – Go to 2_

* * *

 **2**

There is a laser blast and the doors fly off. Amy curses, it is too late to flee now. An imposing metal casing rolls in and turns towards the two of you.

 _Run – Go to 3_

 _"What is it?" – Go to 4_

 _Do what Amy does – Go to 4_

* * *

 **3**

You try to run but the machine screams out with glee: "Exterminate!" You are killed.

 _End_

* * *

 **4**

"It's a Dalek," Amy explains, "an unstoppable alien killing machine." She grabs your hand and you feel a jolt inside you as her skin touches yours. "Quick, let's get out the back!"

 _Run with her – Go to 7_

 _"I bet you show men the back entrance a lot" – spank her – Go to 6_

 _"I think I saw an exit this way," – lead her out of the café – Go to 5_

* * *

 **5**

Holding her hand, you pull her towards an exit you saw earlier. You hear the Dalek cry Exterminate, but before it can fire, the two of you are out of the cafe, safe for the moment.

 _Go to 17_

* * *

 **6**

Amy jumps as you smack her butt but doesn't have time to react. Instead, still holding your hand, she drags you through the back door, slamming it shut behind you as the Dalek prepares to fire. It's not an exit, it's a backroom cupboard.

 _Look for a way out – Go to 8_

 _Grope Amy – Go to 10_

 _Ask her to explain – Go to 9_

* * *

 **7**

Still holding your hand, she drags you through the back door, slamming it shut behind you as the Dalek prepares to fire. It's not an exit, it's a backroom cupboard.

 _Look for a way out – Go to 8_

 _Grope Amy – Go to 10_

 _Ask her to explain – Go to 9_

* * *

 **8**

You search the room for another way out, and sure enough, you find a door, hidden behind some boxes. Amy helps you pull away the boxes and you push open the door. "You're very resourceful," Amy murmurs in your ear as the two of you leave the cafe, "I like a man like that."

 _Go to 17_

* * *

 **9**

"There's a man called the Doctor who I travel with in a blue box called the TARDIS. When it dematerialised it caught a Dalek in its field and dragged it here. The TARDIS, with the Doctor still in it, then dematerialised for safety and is now trapped in the vortex for as long as the Dalek is here. Now help me find a way out!"

 _Search for a way out – Go to 8_

 _Grope Amy – Go to 10_

* * *

 **10**

You wrap your arms around Amy's waist and pull her close to you. "We don't have time for this," she protests as you run your hands along her hips, although she isn't protesting too much.

 _"The Dalek isn't coming for us yet or it would already be in here. We have time..." – Go to 11_

 _"You're right. I'm sorry, let's find a way out." – Go to 9_

 _"Shh!" – Go to 11_

* * *

 **11**

Amy's protests are cut off by a moan as you grasp her breasts through her t-shirt. You grip them tightly, evoking another moan. "We shouldn't..." she whispers

 _"That's what makes it so good" – Go to 12_

 _Reach under her skirt – Go to 12_

 _"I wasn't asking" – Go to 13_

* * *

 **12**

She moans again as your hand slides under her skirt, brushing against her long luscious legs. You press your thumb to her knickers and rub gently. She bites her lip.

 _Try to force her to moan again – Go to 15_

 _Take down her knickers – Go to 14_

 _"That feel good?" – Go to 15_

* * *

 **13**

She pushes you away. "We don't have time!" she repeats angrily, her Scottish accent firing up. "Find a way out or we're going to die!"

 _Search for a way out – Go to 8_

 _Ignore her and try to grope her again – Go to 15_

* * *

 **14**

She squirms slightly, as you tug down her knickers to her ankles and ease them off her feet. You wink at her as you pocket them. Before you can go any further with the redheaded beauty though, the door caves inwards under laser fire and the Dalek rolls towards you.

 _Search for a way out – Go to 8_

 _Use Amy as a human shield – Go to 16_

 _Try to reason with it – Go to 16_

* * *

 **15**

Before it goes any further with the redheaded beauty, the door caves inwards under laser fire and the Dalek rolls towards you.

 _Search for a way out – Go to 8_

 _Use Amy as a human shield – Go to 16_

 _Try to reason with it – Go to 16_

* * *

 **16**

It's no use. Amy is exterminated then you are exterminated.

 _End_

* * *

 **17**

You take a moment to catch your breath, believing you have escaped but Amy grabs your hand and pulls you after her. The Dalek could be out after you at any moment. She drags you down into a small alleyway.

 _"What are we doing?" – Go to 18_

 _"This is a very dirty alley..." – Go to 18_

 _Try to cop a feel – Go to 18_

* * *

 **18**

Before you can do anything, Amy suddenly pushes you against the dirty wall, pressing herself tightly against her. The Dalek moves slowly past the alley, not spotting the two of you.

 _Try to put your arms around her – Go to 19_

 _Kiss her – Go to 20_

 _Thank her – Go to 19_

 _"That's not a pen in my pocket..." – Go to 19_

* * *

 **19**

Amy ignores you, and grabs your cheeks, pressing her lips to yours. When she breaks away the kiss she grins and shrugs – "if we're going to die, we're going to have some fun first..."

 _Strip her – Go to 27_

 _Spank her – Go to 21_

 _Let her take the lead – Go to 32_

* * *

 **20**

You suddenly press your lips to hers and her eyes widen in surprise as you passionately kiss her. You break the kiss away and she grins. "I like a man who takes the initiative," she whispers, "And if we're going to die, we might as well have some fun first..."

 _Strip her – Go to 27_

 _Spank her – Go to 21_

 _Let her take the lead – Go to 32_

* * *

 **21**

Amy lets out a high-pitched noise as you grab her hips and spin her away to face the wall. Your hand rubs her ass for a moment and she moans. Then you pull your hand back before sending it crashing forwards into her rear. She lets out a squeak and her right leg lifts with the impact. You grin.

 _Spank her again. Harder – Go to 22_

 _Strip her – Go to 27_

* * *

 **22**

"Ooh..." she moans as you squeeze her ass tightly, and she has never sounded more Scottish. You spank her again, a real hard slap this time, the sound of the impact echoing around you. The noise she lets out, makes your erection grow even larger, and she is clearly loving it

 _Pull down her panties – Go to 24_

 _Strip her – Go to 27_

 _Give her a full rough spanking – Go to 23_

* * *

 **23**

Your hand crashes into her soft rear, over and over, leaving her screaming. It's a miracle you haven't attracted the Dalek's attention with the racket she is making. Her soft flesh feels so good as your hand beats it harder and harder. The sounds she makes drive you crazy, echoing along with the sounds of the smacks

 _Pull down her panties – Go to 24_

 _Strip her – Go to 27_

* * *

 **24**

Desperately lustful now, you reach down and pull her knickers down to expose her smooth round butt and her tight wet pussy. You rub her ass-cheeks softly and she whimpers.

Fuck her ass – Go to 25

Fuck her pussy – Go to 26

* * *

 **25**

Amy Pond shrieks as your cock pushes inside her ass. She grips the wall tightly as you start to thrust in and out of her butt. Soon you are pounding her into the wall, taking her tight round ass without restraint, her whole body shaking. Your hands grasp at her body, pulling at her breasts beneath her shirt.

 _Fuck her pussy – Go to 26_

 _Cum – Go to 34_

* * *

 **26**

Amy moans as you lift her off the ground, and slam her back into the wall, your cock pressing against her pussy. Her arms wrap around your shoulders, and her long legs press to your sides. Your hands grope her smooth legs as you start to thrust into her and she is a moaning mess in no time. You slam into her pussy with force, filling her tight entrance. She cries out as you nibble on her neck and lick at her long ginger hair

 _Fuck her ass – Go to 25_

 _Cum – Go to 34_

* * *

 **27**

You kiss Amy, pressing her up against the wall roughly. She moans as you roll her jacket back off her shoulders and start to pull at her shirt. She lifts her arms to let you get her shirt off.

 _Bra Off – Go to 28_

 _Skirt Down – Go to 29_

* * *

 **28**

You rip her bra off, freeing her huge firm rack. Amy closes her eyes and moans softly as you cup her boobs and squeeze gently, rolling them against the redhead's chest. Her breathing is hot and heavy now

 _Skirt Down – Go to 29_

 _Get in her pants – Go to 30_

* * *

 **29**

Amy is breathing heavily as you drop to your knees in front of her. You run your hands up and down her long smooth legs, feeling every inch of skin, making her moan softly. Then you loosen her miniskirt and shimmy it down her sexy legs to her ankles.

 _Get in her pants – Go to 30_

 _Take off her bra – Go to 28_

* * *

 **30**

Amy gasps as you slide your hand inside her panties. She is soon moaning desperately in your grasp as you finger her mercilessly, blasting two fingers in and out of her already-wet entrance. She gasps for air as you release her aching pussy just long enough to yank down her knickers

 _Eat her Out – Go to 31_

 _Fuck her pussy – Go to 26_

* * *

 **31**

Your head dives into Amy's crotch and her whole body shakes. Her hips buck and she grabs hold of your hair as she cries out, feeling the oral onslaught you are giving her. Your tongue explores her depth, finding every spot it can hit and making sure to get a reaction. Amy is a trembling sweaty horny mess in no time, begging you to fuck her

 _Fuck her – Go to 26_

* * *

 **32**

She kisses you passionately, pressing you against the wall and letting her hands loose on you. You breathe out hard as she strokes your crotch, feeling the bulge in your pants grow. "We might be dead before too long," she whispers in your ear, "tell me what you'd like to do to me before then…"

 _Tell her you want to spank her – Go to 21_

 _Tell her you want to get lost her long sexy legs – Go to 27_

 _Ask her what she wants – Go to 33_

 _"Well since we don't have time for me to tie you down and beat that naughtiness out of you, I guess I'll have to settle for just a quick spanking…" – Go to 33_

* * *

 **33**

"Come on then you bad _bad_ boy…" she trails a finger teasingly down your chest as she presses her body against yours. The sexy redhead looks you dead in the eye as she says that in seductive Scottish accent of hers: "Spank me."

Spank her – Go to 21

* * *

 **34**

She cries out as she orgasms, and the whimpers she lets out push you to follow closely. You groan as you finish inside the redheaded beauty, filling her with your cum. Slowly you let her slump to the floor as you step back. Both of you are panting and sweating. She smirks and starts to stroke your knee, to your amazement, she seems ready for round two. But then the now-familiar cry of exterminate sounds from the street and you both look up. "Oh God," Amy cries out, "It's found someone, we have to help!"

 _Agree and go with Amy – Go to 37_

 _Let her go and hide – Go to 36_

 _"There's nothing we can do, we need to stay hidden" – Go to 38_

 _Hold her back for round two – Go to 40_

* * *

 **35**

Amy continues putting up a struggle but it's for your benefit now and you catch her smirking a couple of times as you roughly grope and manhandle her. She whimpers as you try to tame her. The redhead's perfect body feels like heaven in your grasp. She almost manages to break free from your grip in the pretend-struggle though and you decide it's time to spank the resistance out of her

 _Spank her – Go to 21_

* * *

 **36**

Amy runs off but you don't follow. You listen out and hear the Dalek cry out exterminate again followed by the sound of a laser. Then there is silence. You stay there hidden, breathing heavily until suddenly the Dalek appears at the end of the alley and starts to advance towards you.

 _Run – Go to 39_

 _Call for help – Go to 39_

 _Try to reason – Go to 39_

* * *

 **37**

You and Amy run out to see the Dalek advancing towards a frightened little boy. Before you can stop her, Amy starts shouting at the Dalek. "Hey over here!" The Dalek stops and turns towards the two of you

 _Join Amy in taunting – Go to 43_

 _Run – Go to 39_

 _Go to help the child while Amy distracts the Dalek – Go to 43_

* * *

 **38**

Amy looks at the end of the alley, and for a minute you think she is going to ignore you and run out there, but then she nods, accepting what you have said and slumps back down next to you. A few moments of silence follow and then she starts to lightly rub her fingers against your knees to get you fired up again...

 _Kiss her – Go to 20_

 _She kisses you – Go to 19_

* * *

 **39**

The Dalek shrieks out in glee – "Exterminate!" You are killed.

 _End_

* * *

 **40**

Amy struggles against you as you hold her against the wall to stop her from running off. "Let me go!" she cries as you press yourself against her, holding her tightly against the wall.

 _"Shh! I'm in control now..." – Go to 41_

 _"There's nothing we can do, we need to stay hidden" – Go to 38_

 _"This is more important. As soon as we leave this alley, we're dead. So let's not leave until we're finished..." – Go to 38_

* * *

 **41**

Amy's struggles become less urgent as you keep her tightly pressed against the wall. You run your hands down her body until she is moaning and writhing in your grasp again.

 _"I like it when you struggle..." – Go to 35_

 _Finger her – Go to 30_

 _"You're mine now..." – Go to 42_

* * *

 **42**

"I don't think so!" Amy cries out, suddenly renewing her efforts and managing to break loose from your grip. Your struggle has caused quite a commotion in the alley and the Dalek has now appeared at the end of the alley. You both freeze but it is too late. "Exterminate!"

 _End_

* * *

 **43**

Your efforts are rewarded for almost immediately a large spotlight shoots across the street over the Dalek and a battalion of armed men arrive, guns aimed at the Dalek. UNIT. You and Amy withdraw to behind their protection. The Dalek remains motionless.

 _Go to 44_

* * *

 **44**

The UNIT captain explains to you and Amy that the Dalek has panicked and entered a sort of stasis field which prevents it from moving and attacking but also shields it. They have a bomb which will disable the field and destroy the Dalek but it must be applied directly. The UNIT troops will stand guard while you or Amy attaches the bomb.

 _Volunteer yourself – Go to 46_

 _Volunteer Amy - Go to 45_

* * *

 **45**

The UNIT captain looks at you in disgust for suggesting you let the woman take the risk. He makes a point of handing you the bomb rather than her. "Approach the Dalek, and apply the bomb," he tells you. Amy leans over and kisses you on the cheek: "Be safe, and then I'll have a real treat for you, lover-boy..."

 _Run over to the Dalek – Go to 47_

 _Approach the Dalek slowly – Go to 48_

* * *

 **46**

The UNIT captain smiles and pats you on the back. "That's the spirit," he grins, handing you the bomb. "Approach the Dalek, and apply the bomb," he tells you. Amy leans over and kisses you on the cheek: "Be safe, and then I'll have a real treat for you, lover-boy..."

 _Run over to the Dalek – Go to 47_

 _Approach the Dalek slowly - Go to 48_

* * *

 **47**

You run towards the Dalek but the sudden movement reactivates it. "Systems online," it screeches out, and before you can find cover it cries out: "Exterminate!" You are the first victim.

 _End_

* * *

 **48**

You approach the Dalek slowly and it doesn't move. Carefully you place the bomb on its casing and then back away. "Get down," The Captain shouts. You drop to the floor as the bomb explodes leaving the Dalek as no more than a husk.

 _Go over to the Captain – Go to 49_

 _Go over to Amy – Go to 52_

* * *

 **49**

The captain congratulates you, patting you on the back. A couple of girls in UNIT uniforms from over the other side wave at you flirtily. There is another woman, stood next to the Captain, who is looking at you in admiration. "How can we ever repay you for your bravery?" the Captain asks.

 _"Point the babes in my direction." – Go to 50_

 _"I wouldn't mind some time with the lovely ladies in your unit. The one stood next to you now is a fine example." – Go to 51_

 _"Just doing my duty." – Go to 50_

 _"Never ask me to do it again." – Go to 50_

* * *

 **50**

"Noted" the Captain laughs.

 _Talk to Amy – Go to 52_

* * *

 **51**

The woman blushes bright red and looks down at the floor. "Noted" the Captain laughs

 _Talk to Amy – Go to 52_

* * *

 **52**

Amy wraps her arms around you protectively and presses her lips to yours. "It will take time for the TARDIS to re-materialise. Let's get a hotel room and I'm sure I can think of some fun ways to spend that time..."

 _"I can think of a few too" – Go to 53_

 _"Yes ma'am" – Go to 53_

 _"What are we waiting for?" – Go to 53_

* * *

 **53**

You both practically fall through the door to the hotel room room, landing on the floor. You are on top, pinning her down. Her king-sized bed within view

 _"I hope you've checked in for a long stay, because you're not leaving this room until I'm finished with you" – Go to 54_

 _"That bed looks comfy..." – Go to 54_

 _Throw her onto the bed – Go to 54_

* * *

 **54**

You pick her up and toss her onto the bed. She lands with a laugh and a bounce and you quickly follow, landing on top of her. Your lips lock together in an instant. Amy offers no resistance as you tear her clothes from her. She grins as you ease her panties down over her ankles

 _"I am going to make you moan so hard…" – Go to 55_

 _Give her oral – Go to 55_

 _Tie her down – Go to 59_

 _"I'm going to tie you up and fuck you until you break" – Go to 59_

* * *

 **55**

She moans as your hands grasp her hips and your head lowers to her entrance. Your tongue darts inside her and her hips buck wildly. You grin keeping your lips pressed to her clitoris, exploring her pussy with your tongue. She moans and shrieks in pleasure

 _Cowgirl – Go to 56_

 _Doggy – Go to 57_

 _Missionary – Go to 58_

* * *

 ** _56_**

She straddles your waist and starts to ride you hard, her hips rolling into yours with poise and force. Your hands grip her sides, feeling her curves and you find yourself moaning out as Amy fucks you

 _Doggy – Go to 57_

 _Missionary – Go to 68_

 _Fuck her to Finish – Go to 70_

* * *

 **57**

You yank her up onto all fours and position yourself behind her, easing yourself into her. She bites down on her lip and whimpers making you even harder. You slam your hips back and forth into her rear, making her whole body shake. Amy moans as you tug at her ginger hair and lightly smack her butt while fucking her

 _Cowgirl – Go to 56_

 _Missionary – Go to 58_

 _Fuck her to finish – Go to 70_

* * *

 **58**

You pin her down on the bed beneath you and lower yourself into her, your body pressed tightly against hers. Amy moans out as you penetrate her fully and start to rock your hips back and forth, getting harder and faster quickly. Soon you are pounding into her with enviable force, and the bed is in danger of breaking

 _Cowgirl – Go to 56_

 _Doggy – Go to 57_

 _Fuck her to finish – Go to 70_

* * *

 **59**

Amy watches helplessly as you bind her wrists together, then lift them up over her head and tie them to the bedpost. You are straddling her waist, looking down at your prize...

 _Fuck her face – Go to 61_

 _Give her oral – Go to 60_

 _Whip her – Go to 62_

 _Tie her legs – Go to 68_

* * *

 **60**

She moans as your hands grasp her hips and your head lowers to her entrance. Your tongue darts inside her and her hips buck wildly. You grin keeping your lips pressed to her clitoris, exploring her pussy with your tongue. She moans and shrieks in pleasure, her wrists struggling against their restraints as you push her closer and closer to the edge

 _Fuck her face – Go to 61_

 _Whip her – Go to 62_

 _Tie her legs – Go to 68_

* * *

 **61**

Her eyes widen as you press your penis to her lips. She obediently opens wide and you thrust inside. Your hands grip the sides of her head and force your cock deeper and deeper until she is practically choking on it. Then you thrust back and forth as hard and fast you can, mercilessly fucking her throat. She makes inaudible gargling noises and saliva dribbles over your cock and down her chin as her eyes start to roll into the back of her head

 _Fuck her pussy – Go to 70_

 _Tie her legs – Go to 68_

* * *

 **62**

You take your belt and straighten it out in front of her. She looks at you fearfully and you grin. Suddenly you crack the belt down on her smooth pale skin and Amy cries out. You strike her again. And then again. Then you push her onto her side and you whip her ass four times in quick succession, pausing before delivering a fifth blow. Tears well in her eyes. You press the end of your belt against her entrance and look up at her.

 _Whip her pussy – Go to 63_

 _Gag her – Go to 67_

 _Tie her legs – Go to 68_

* * *

 **63**

She screams as you crack the belt down on her pussy, leaving it red. "Oh god..." she pants out again and again

 _"Enjoy that?" – Go to 64_

 _"Want some more bitch?" – Go to 65_

 _Gag her – Go to 67_

 _Tie her legs – Go to 68_

* * *

 ** _64_**

"God yes..." she breathes out

 _Whip her pussy again – Go to 66_

 _Gag her – Go to 67_

 _Tie her legs – Go to 68_

* * *

 **65**

"Please no," she pleads, her pussy red and sore from the impact

 _Give her oral to apologise – Go to 60_

 _Whip her pussy again – Go to 66_

 _Gag her – Go to 67_

 _Tie her legs – Go to 68_

* * *

 **66**

You whip her pussy again and again until it is stinging red and she is in tears of pain from the blows. She whimpers, and you can't tell whether it's from the pain or pleasure. Her eyes tell you it's both

 _Tie her legs – Go to 68_

 _Gag her – Go to 67_

 _Fuck her pussy – Go to 70_

* * *

 **67**

You take your belt and shove it in her mouth, tying it tightly around her head to gag her. She makes faint mumbling noises but her eyes tell you she approves

 _Tie her legs – Go to 68_

* * *

 **68**

She watches helplessly as you grip her ankles and stretch her legs up so her feet are over her head. You tie her legs to the bedposts so they are spread wide apart above her head and her rear is exposed to you,

 _"That's how I like my girls" – Go to 69_

 _"Nice ass" – Go to 69_

 _"Hope you're comfy" – Go to 69_

 _"You're not going to be able to sit down for a while..." – Go to 69_

* * *

 **69**

She is helpless as your cock crashes into her exposed ass, penetrating between her tight butt-cheeks roughly. Her eyes start to water as you push all the way inside. Then you thrust back and forth, slamming in and out of her with all the force you can, making her entire body shake despite the restraints. Amy is entirely helpless, and entirely yours. You fuck her as long and hard as you can, thoroughly spanking and groping her ass as you fuck it

 _Go to 75_

* * *

 **70**

Amy looks up at you wide-eyed, gorgeous, begging to be fucked. The redhead's hot sweaty naked body looks so good. You want to have every inch of it.

 _Gentle – Go to 71_

 _Hard – Go to 72_

* * *

 **71**

You slowly rock your hips down into yours. She moans out. You pause for a moment then start to grind your hips against hers, small subtle movements. You can see she is into it. You start to thrust your hips back and forth slightly further each time, slowly building her up towards her climax

 _Passionate – Go to 73_

 _Hard – Go to 72_

* * *

 **72**

You slam your hips down into hers, your cock crashing into her pussy, and she cries out. Her arms grab onto your shoulders, her nails digging in, in desperation. You thrust into her mercilessly, fucking her as hard as you can with out restraint or warning

 _Brutal – Go to 74_

 _Gentle – Go to 71_

* * *

 **73**

She is sweating and moaning as you passionately thrust into her, getting harder with each thrust. Her legs have lifted off the ground and her thighs clamped to your sides. You plant kisses on her lips over and over and she is smiling, intoxicated by you.

 _"I love you" – go to 75_

 _"God you're good" – go to 75_

 _Cum – go to 75_

 _Hard – Go to 72_

* * *

 **74**

You pull her up onto her hands and knees, taking her for behind with the same brutal force. Your left hand grabs a fistful of her red hair and yanks her head back, exposing her neck for you to lean forwards and nibble on the soft flesh. Your right hand smacks into her rear, making her whole ass wobble. As your hand makes contact, you grab her ass tightly, digging your nails in. She screams out as you start to force your fingers into her tight asshole while still pounding into her pussy with your rock hard cock

 _"You're mine now, redhead" – Go to 75_

 _"There are so many more ways I want to abuse you next time" – Go to 75_

 _Cum – Go to 75_

 _Gentle – Go to 71_

* * *

 **75**

You both cry out in unison as you hit your orgasms, Amy shrieking loudly while you groan in pleasure. You hold the trembling redhead's body close yours, feeling her soft skin pressed against your own. She is panting for breath. You might get another round out of her if you're lucky, or you might just break her…

 _Get her ready to fuck again – Go to 55_

 _Tie her down – Go to 59_

 _Snuggle – Go to 76_

 _Leave – Go to 77_

* * *

 **76**

You and Amy wrap your arms around each other, holding each other close, both gasping for air after the intense fucking you just put her through. "Wow," she breathed out. You hold her close you, nestling your face in her long red head, feeling her young body resting against yours. Slowly, gently, you kiss.

 _Go to 77_

* * *

 **77**

You leave Amy Pond in the hotel room, waiting for her TARDIS to return – whatever that is. It's been one hell of an adventure and one hell of a night. You wonder if you'll ever see her again. As images of her naked body float through your mind you're sure of one thing – you damn well hope so!

 _End_


	18. For We Shall Meet Again

**Author's Notes:** **Actually had this one shot in mind when I started the collection but I didn't want to attempt it until I knew how to get it right. I hope I've done quite an emotional reunion justice, in one of my favourite pieces for a while!**

Clara Oswald - the cute little brunette in the little blue and white button-up waitress dress that stopped barely halfway down her thighs and trainers, travelling through time and space in an American-style diner.

The Doctor - the hot blonde slightly taller woman with bizarre fashion sense - long grey overcoat, black t-shirt with coloured stripes across the middle, blue trousers that stopped inches before her ankles, and thick brown boots - travelling through time and space in a blue police box.

It had been years for Clara when her stolen Tardis started beeping and screeching at her that she had incoming. At first Clara thought Gallifrey must have finally caught up with her. Then everything started to fizzle and crackle. The incoming object was another Tardis but it had been piloted to occupy the same space as Clara's - no Time Lord would ever attempt something so stupidly dangerous.

Clara watched the console hiss with anger and send sparks flying everywhere. It flickered between the sterile white room Clara was used to and a vast yellow temple she'd never seen before. Finally it settled on the room familiar to Clara and the brunette breathed a sigh of relief. The attacker must have either given up and moved on, or been destroyed. Then Clara felt a pair of warm soft hands cover her eyes, and a woman's voice whisper in a northern purr: "guess who..."

Clara's whole body trembled. She'd never heard that voice before in her life but she recognised it. She knew its owner so well that she instinctively sensed who it was. She couldn't dare to hope before confirmation though. "Doctor?" She breathed out.

The warm hands dropped from Clara's face to her shoulders and yanked her round to face the newcomer. Clara took in the beautiful blonde woman, just taller than her, and stood incredibly close. "You're..." Clara started. "I know," the Doctor interrupted with a grin, "Still, not the first time I've been blonde. You get used to it." Clara hesitated before deciding to ignore that and continue with her own sentence: "a woman."

"Oh," the Doctor sounded surprise, "yes I am now I guess. I'm glad you noticed. Wasn't sure how I was going to bring that up if you didn't - could have got confusing and embarrassing." Clara waited patiently for the Doctor to finish rambling then did what she'd been waiting to do since the Doctor arrived. Clara hugged her.

She hugged her as tight as she could, clinging on desperately, head locked under the Doctor's chin. The Doctor gave a friendly laugh as she wrapped her arms around the smaller girl, holding her tight. The Doctor's hands stroked softly up and down Clara's back. "Missed you too" she whispered in Clara's ear.

Clara took a step back, sizing up her best friend's new body. _Damn_. "It must be... Different," Clara commented with a slightly cheeky smile. "Not really," the Doctor shrugged, "the only real difference is that the boy downstairs has moved out and the twins have moved in." To demonstrate her point, the Doctor grasped her own boobs through her shirt and squeezed them, before bouncing them up and down slightly. Clara watched intensely. "They're not as big as yours..." The Doctor lamented quietly.

"Doctor," Clara finally had regained some authority in her voice, "stop touching yourself." The Doctor went bright red and immediately her hands left her chest and dropped by her side. "Sorry," she said quickly, "I didn't mean-" "Shush," Clara cut her off, "you don't get to touch yourself because that's my job. And you've got a whole new body I haven't explored yet." The Doctor grinned: her bossy little control freak was back.

The Doctor was not accustomed to standing still but she knew that was what Clara wanted so she tried her best. Clara rolled the Doctor's coat back off her shoulders and it fell to the ground, pooling into a small heap behind them. She was surprised the Doctor had gone back to braces underneath it, just like her first Doctor had. She smiled at that memory as she yanked down the braces. The Doctor lifted her arms up obligingly as Clara peeled the Doctor's shirt up and over her head, tossing it aside. The Doctor breathed out as Clara unlatched the blonde's plain black bra and discarded that too.

She cupped the Doctor's breasts, just as the Doctor had, but naked - skin on skin, flesh against flesh. Clara squeezed the firm mounds, testing them, then started to roll them against the blonde's chest, pumping them harder and harder. The Doctor let out a few moans to show her enjoyment. Then she gasped, her eyes widening as Clara pinched her nipples hard and started to slowly twist them. "Clara," the Doctor whimpered and the brunette released her grip, satisfied.

One hand stayed on her bust, the other travelled down the Doctor's flat stomach and dipped into her trousers. The Doctor's hips bucked as Clara's fingers entered her and soon the blonde was whimpering again. Clara was grinning from ear to ear. Having tested the water, Clara withdrew her hands, dropped to her knees in front of the blonde, and undid her trousers, yanking them down.

The Doctor lifted each leg in turn to let her boots be taken off, and then her trousers could be removed fully. Clara's hands trailed slowly back up the Doctor's legs to her panties - the last barrier to her sex. Clara hooked her thumbs in and pulled down. The Doctor was naked now.

The Doctor bit down on her lip, trying really hard not to move. Clara slowly planted teasing kisses up the insides of The Doctor's calves and then her thighs. Her lips were so soft against the Doctor's sweet skin. She felt Clara's tongue on her thighs a couple of times. Then Clara's mouth reached the Doctor's entrance

Clara slithered her hands around the Doctor's waist and planted them firmly on the Doctor's butt, grasping her ass-cheeks tightly to hold her in place. Then her head dove into the Doctor's pussy without any further hesitation. The Doctor gasped, her mouth opening wide, as Clara's tongue pushed deeper and deeper inside her, exploring. Clara didn't have a long tongue but it was flexible and she knew how to use it. The Doctor's hands came down on the back of the brunette's head, grabbing a fistful of hair, and pushing her in deeper.

The noises the Doctor was making in that new northern accent of hers were really getting Clara's engine revving. She could feel from the Doctor's rough grasp of her brown hair that she wasn't being let up for air anytime soon. She dug her nails into the Doctor's soft buttocks, just as she grazed her teeth against the Doctor's clit. The blonde was wailing with pleasure now and Clara took particular delight in torturing her clit further.

She licked it and bit it and sucked it, making the Doctor more and more agitated. Suddenly the Doctor yanked Clara back by her hair. Clara looked up at the Doctor. "You're going to make me cum," the Doctor warned. "Good," Clara responded and thrust her face forwards again. The Doctor cried out as Clara's tongue attacked her wet cunt once more, lapping up the erupting juices. The Doctor was shaking as she felt her climax wash over her like a tidal wave. Clara was giggling with delight.

Clara looked up at the Doctor, licking her lips: "I like your new body," she smirked, "it's easier to control than the last ones." The Doctor didn't answer with words. She dropped to her own knees, so she was level with Clara, and grabbed Clara by both cheeks, pulling her into a deep passionate kiss. Her own taste lingered on the brunette's lips but she didn't care. She just wanted Clara.

Clara felt herself being pressed down onto her back and didn't resist. The Doctor was on top her now, her naked body pressing down on the brunette, Clara's legs spread so her thighs were on either side of the Doctor's waist. The Doctor's lips pressed to Clara's neck, showering it in tiny love bites, while her hands grasped Clara's smooth bare thighs, rubbing up and down roughly. Clara stifled a moan. "I used to know your body inside out," the Doctor grinned: "let's see if I've still got the magic touch..."

Clara giggled excitedly as the Doctor softly scratched her nails down her smooth thighs, digging gently into the skin. Then her hands travelled up to Clara's chest, grasping the brunette's heaving breasts through her blue dress. Clara moaned slightly as the Doctor groped them, squeezing tightly, working them in the palm of her hand. "So much bigger" she heard the Doctor mutter.

"Woah!" Clara laughed as the Doctor roughly rolled her onto her front. The time lord seemed to suddenly be on a mission. Clara winced as she heard her dress being ripped open down the back. She eased back into a smile as she felt the Doctor's lips press firmly into the nape of her neck. Slowly, the Doctor planted firm possessive kisses down Clara's exposed back. The Doctor's hands were on Clara's shoulders, working the flesh between her fingers, massaging them to soothe Clara as her mouth worked it's way down her spine.

When the Doctor reached the small of Clara's back, she pressed the tip of her tongue teasingly against it, making Clara shiver. That was as far as her dress had been ripped so the Doctor sat back then, her hands releasing Clara's shoulders, her eyes washing over the smaller girl's body, devious thoughts brewing. Clara swallowed as the Doctor rolled up the hem of her dress, yanking it as far up as it would go to leave her ass vulnerable to the open air. The Doctor's hand slipped inside Clara's knickers. Clara's eyes widened. The Doctor's finger forced its way into her tight little asshole.

Clara whimpered, tears welling in her eyes, as the Doctor moved her index finger around inside the petite human girl. It was in knuckle deep, plugging that hole up good. Clara's whole body was Doctor started to curl her finger ever so slightly and Clara let out a high-pitched indecipherable moaning. The Doctor laughed, it sounded so adorable. "I still know how to make you squirm," she grinned to herself. Clara nodded in agreement, helplessly. The Doctor retracted her finger and Clara let out a sigh of relief. She didn't even struggle as the Doctor, sitting back now cross-legged on the floor, yanked Clara across her lap, and tugged the rear end of Clara's panties down, leaving her ass nude,

The Doctor grabbed Clara's butt with both hands, squeezing the handfuls tightly. Then she released and started to gently rub the palms of her hands against the globes of Clara's end. Clara let out a softer, dreamier moan, feeling a warm sensation run through her, The Doctor planted a light playful slap on Clara's left butt cheek. Clara giggled. God, she'd missed her Time Lord. The second spank came harder, hitting the exact same spot, making Clara yelp in surprise. "Still got that magic touch, haven't I?" The Doctor grinned.

Clara was squeaking with every smack now, her whole body jumping in surprise at the force of impact as each spank was a degree harder than the last. A sore redness was spreading across Clara's rear bumper, showing no signs of stopping. The Doctor would occasionally grab handful of her buttock and squeeze, or teasingly drag her nails over the sensitive red skin, in between harsher and harsher blows. Clara could tell the Doctor had missed her because she'd never had a harder thrashing.

The Doctor's hand came to a stop, rubbing Clara's nude ass gently, protectively. "Any more and it will bruise," the blonde said almost apologetically. Clara braced herself as she replied: "then it'll bruise." Clara cried out as the Doctor's hand came down harder than ever before but the shriek soon transformed into a wild randy grin. The Doctor smacked Clara's arse over and over, striking each buttock with tremendous force, sending shockwaves through Clara's body.

Clara could have lay there all night taking her beating - she didn't care how black and blue she was going to end up, she didn't care that she wouldn't be able to sit down for days, - she was absolutely loving it. The Doctor had other plans for the naughty brunette though. Clara let out a strangled yelp as the Doctor grabbed a fistful of her long brown hair and yanked her head back. Clara found herself upright again, facing the Doctor, the blonde's hands lost in the brunette's hair, scratching and tugging gently. The Doctor leaned in with a smile and Clara breathed out with a wide-eyed grin of her own as their lips in a fiery kiss.

Clara felt herself being eased down onto her back once more. The Doctor was straddling her waist, her lips attacking Clara's like an animal just let out of its cage after years of imprisonment. The Doctor's hands went south and Clara felt her panties tugged down completely now. The Doctor's fingers dipped inside her entrance, testing the waters, and Clara moaned desperately into the kiss. Her eyes were begging the Doctor for it now.

The Doctor broke the kiss and reached for her coat from the floor. Clara watched, breathing heavily as the Doctor fumbled through the pockets until she found what she was looking for: a silver cylinder with a curved handle, and a crystal on the end sending an orange-yellow light shooting through it. "New Sonic Screwdriver?" Clara realised. "Yep," the Doctor answered eagerly showing it off, "and I've got a great app on it..."

Clara raised and eyebrow as the Doctor thrust the screwdriver into her own mouth and sucked on it for a few seconds. Then she understood why as she pointed it at Clara's aching wet pussy. Clara's back arched as the tubular slid inside her, crystal-end first. The Doctor pressed a button on the side and Clara gasped - it was acting like a vibrator, sending pulsations through Clara's young helpless body, but it was sending feelings through her that Clara had never felt before: it felt more strange and alien, but also like a perfect fit. Like it was in tune with her body.

The Doctor lowered herself onto the other end and in doing so pushed it deeper inside Clara. The Doctor pawed at the remains of Clara's dress desperately, tearing it off and tossing it aside. Their sweaty naked bodies came to be pressed together, with the screwdriver connecting them, sending the vibrations through both of them. Clara was writhing in pleasure and moaning uncontrollably. The Doctor maintained a degree of her composure. With a grunt she rolled her hips forwards against Clara. Clara actually screamed in pleasure.

The Doctor spread Clara's legs further apart, pushing at her inner thighs, and by rocking her hips into her, worked the screwdriver into Clara's aching cunt deeper and deeper. The Doctor herself was making facial expressions Clara had never seen before, clearly feeling the effects of the Sonic too but keeping control. Her hip rotations and thrusts got faster and harder as the vibrations drove both of them crazy, until the Doctor was slamming her pelvis down into Clara's full force, and grinding her hips against the brunette's, over and over, like an animal.

The Doctor wouldn't stop until she reached her own climax, which left Clara taking the full force on the bottom experiencing multiple repeated orgasms as her whole body arched up to try and get even closer to her blonde lover. Clara was holding onto the Doctor for dear life, having been reduced to a constant stream of moans and shrieks and whimpers. The Doctor finally cried out, finishing herself and slumping back, dislodging the screwdriver as she did and letting it fall on the floor between them.

The Doctor rolled onto her back, lying next to Clara. Both were panting for breath, sticky and exhausted. "Amazin', the Doctor breathed out. Clara, still too out of breath to speak, responded by simply shuffling closer to the Doctor, pressing herself against the Doctor's side. The Doctor's arm instinctively reached out, wrapping around Clara's shoulders and hugging her tightly. Clara snuggled into her Doctor with a smile: "you still got it..." The Doctor kissed her on the forehead with a proud smile: "as long as I've still got you."


	19. His Wild Thing

**Author's Notes:** **I know there's a million other things I'm supposed to be working on but I wanted something simple for this evening and this came to me in a surprise flash of inspiration. Set at some point during Series 2, it's a non-dream Ten/Rose fic at long last!**

The TARDIS doors flung open and the Doctor and Rose ran through, laughing like mad wild things. Hand in hand and grinning from ear to ear, they skipped from the console room to the bedroom. Rose stopped him by the door, a mischievous smirk on her young beautiful features. The Doctor raised a knowing but quizzical eyebrow. She answered his unspoken question the way he knew she would: the blonde bombshell leapt up into his arms, her lips smashing into his in a passionate lust-filled kiss.

They stumbled through the door, pawing at each other, the Doctor's hands scrambling for purchase anywhere on Rose's body while she kissed him wildly. Her hands raked though his spiky browm hair as her legs wrapped tightly around his waist. The Doctor continued to stumble forward and Rose's back crashed hard against the wall. She moaned softly into the kiss.

"Doctor," she moaned eagerly, nibbling at his ear now. taking his lobe between her teeth and beginning to nibble. He laughed at her pleasure, his hands slipping around her waist, down the expanse of her back, and cupping her rear bumper, squeezing gently.

Rose groaned in pleasure and her nails trailed down his back. She grabbed his brown jacket, pushing it back off his shoulders, tugged loose his tie, and ripped open his shirt. Rose leant back with a grin, shrugging off her own tight blue jacket and raised her arms up high. "Little help?" "Anything for a lady," the Doctor quipped as he rolled her purple t shirt up and over her head. "Oh really? Anything?" Rose licked her lips at the thought. The Doctor winked cheekily.

With a wild look in her eye, she dove forward, her arms flung around his neck, kissing him hard. He stumbled backwards, landing on the bed, her legs still clamped to his waist. She smiled down at him beneath her. She pressed her hands down on his chest, rubbing gently, them she pulled them back back, before bringing them up to slip off her pink bra, revealing her perfect, heaving breasts with her taught aching nipples.

Her grin widened as she watched him blush. "Like what you see?" He pressed his tongue against his teeth, clearly assessing what was in front of him. Then with a shrug he reached up and grabbed her boobs firmly with both hands: "I suppose they'll do," he teased her. She bit down on her bottom lip. Rose sighed as he began to work her tits against her chest, rolling the soft heaving mounds in the palms of his hands making her moan out: "Doctor..."

Releasing her breasts, he surged upwards, planting his hands on her shoulders, and pressing his lips to her neck, biting softly. Her gasps and moans as she rolled her head back, flicking her blonde hair behind her, were exquisite . His teeth scraped against the soft skin of her neck. Her arms wrapped around him, running up his back, and clinging to his shoulders, as her head fell back.

Slowly the Doctor lowered her onto her back, nibbling on her neck all the while. Rose lay there, breathing heavily, her breasts heaving, as the Doctor leant back. She offered no resistance as he tugged down the zipper of her jeans, then took one leg at a time, lifting it up over his shoulder and tugging the blue denim jeans down. Rose let out a deep sigh, laid bare before him in just her panties.

His hands slid back up her now bare legs, and Rose actually trembled at the thrill of his fingertips on the soft flushed skin of her thighs. She arched her back up towards him, raising her hips off the mattress as he pinched the sides of her knickers and shimmied down her smooth glistening legs. The Doctor's eyes scanned over her naked body, taking it all in. Rose looked back up at him, her entrance exposed to the open air, desire filling her expression, as she whispered lustfully: "wanna see if it's bigger on the inside..?"

The Doctor's eyebrows raised, amused. He unzipped his own brown trousers and kicked off his sneakers. In one swift movement, he slid his boxers down to the ground, and his manhood stood upright. Rose eyed it up eagerly - it would fill her nicely.

Rose yelped as he suddenly gripped her hips and yanked her up onto all fours. He positioned himself on his knees behind her, cock still bolt upright. Rose let out a high pitched squeak of surprise as the palm of his hand smacked her right butt-cheek. "Doctor," she cried out. His fingers softly rubbed the spot he'd just hit. "Rose Tyler," he teased her, "you really should trust your Doctor. He knows what's best for you." Then his hand came down harshly on her rear again.

Rose had braced herself, knowing what was coming, but she still let out a cry of pain because this time he had spanked her twice as hard. He rubbed the warm red patch on her arse he'd just hit until Rose moaned for him, then he smacked it again, even harder. He followed with another two, softer this time, but in quick succession on the same spot. Then, almost just for good measure, he brought his hand down on the other cheek. Rose moaned out lustfully, her eyes watering. "Didn't know you had this in you," she breathed out. "I'm a whole new man, Rose. Just need to test things out and see what fits," he explained with a grin as he spanked her again, treating the left asscheek to the blow this time. Rose whimpered.

His hands grasped her hips again tightly, squeezing, holding her in place. Rose felt his tip poking teasingly at her entrance. She shuffled her body slightly to tease him back. He stifled a groan. She grinned. Then he started to push inside her.

Rose tensed up, breathing hard, feeling his large erection penetrating slowly deeper into her. Her pussy ached as he filled it, stretching it to the limit. With a slight slap of the balls against her, he was all the way in, nestled comfortably inside. Rose breathed out. He tightened his grip on her sides a little more. Then he started to thrust in and out.

He was slow but hard, sliding about halfway out then slamming back into her, making her whole body jolt forward each time. Her hands and knees were struggling to support her as he fucked her. Each thrust came like a bullet into her, making her whole body shake. Both of them were grunting and moaning, their sweaty messes of bodies conjoined now. Rose's hands gave up and she slumped onto her stomach. He thrust forwards and his whole body came over her. He was on top of the stunning blonde beauty now, drilling her down into the bed.

Just slamming down now, the Doctor started to pick up the pace while maintaining the same force. Rose gripped onto the bedsheets desperately, tearing them up as she gasped and cried while he nailed her faster and faster. His thrusts slammed into her from behind mercilessly, driving her down into the bed.

The Doctor's hands left her sides now and searched for new targets. One wrapped round her stomach and grabbed a tit, squeezing hard. The other dived into her blonde curls and grabbed a handful, wrenching her head back like a jockey. Rose cried out as he pulled her blonde hair, reeling her back towards him, until they were upright, her back to his chest. Both hands flew to her boobs now and grasped them, pumping the mounds furiously against her chest.

Rose was tiring from the long hard fucking, her young body giving way to exhaustion, aching and sweating. It was like the Doctor could sense that because he whispered in her ear: "are you ready to finish?" She answered him with an indecipherable groan of pleasure and a nod. He grinned.

He pushed her back down onto her front, and this time when his hand buried itself in her blonde curls, it was to hold her head down on the pillow, while his other hand pinned her right arm behind her back to hold her her down. His hips went into overdrive, grinding against her as hard as he could, his cock pounding her sore wet pussy harder and harder. "You're a bad, bad wolf, Rose Tyler," he grinned from ear to ear.

She was climaxing hard now, spasming uncontrollably as he fucked her through it. Slowly he ground to a halt and with a gasp of relief, he allowed himself to finish too. Both gulping down air, Rose rolled onto her back, still trembling and recovering. The Doctor seemed to only need seconds before he was rambling about all the different places he still wanted to show her. She smiled at the sound of his voice even though she wasn't listening. "God I love you," she managed to breathe out.

He hesitated. "Rose Tyler I..." He stopped and simply smiled. "You what?" She pressed. "You know," he answered. "Tell me anyway," she insisted. "Nah," the Doctor cupped her flushed red cheek with his hand and brought her lips to his - "I'll show you instead." The Doctor kissed Rose, pulling her close to him, and he promised never to let go.


	20. Guest Bedroom 1

**Author's Note:** **For the sake of completion, I've decided to reupload my Clamy fics here as well. I'll upload them in batches with new content in between to break it up. you've had two new chapters 13/Clara and 10/Rose so I figured some old favourites were due.**

 **This is the first ever Doctor Who story I wrote. It's far from perfect but it was popular at the time. I considered rewriting it to be better but decided to leave it true to what it originally was - I have read through and made some subtle changes but mostly just correcting mistakes and adjusting the occassional sentence. I should note the timelines: this meant to be Amy post-Angels Take Manhattan, and Clara from S7. So Amy is at her most developed and confident. Clara is still the cheeky but shy and nervous girl who gets scared by ghosts and ice warriors.**

 **I had a dream about Clara and Amy, that's how it all started. It wasn't a dirty dream, it was just that they were friends at school who became something more. That idea inspired Clamy through the Looking Glass (will be reuploaded here later) but it also originally got me thinking about the couple and once the idea's there, it grows out of control. So I ha to write something for them: and this early piece was the first but far from the last story that that idea grew. I hope you enjoy revisiting it!**

"A fluctuating time disturbance." Those had been the Doctor's exact words to describe the situation. The situation that had brought Amy and Clara together was theoretically impossible. So were most other days with the Doctor though. The funny man with the bow tie had swaggered back into his TARDIS after a heartfelt greeting and gone to fix the incident leaving Clara with Amy for the day. Neither girl had complained.

In truth when they had first met Amy had instantly felt protective of the smaller and younger girl Clara, and she wasn't sure why. But as soon as they had touched, in a handshake, she'd realised it was much more. The nervous look on Clara's face gave her away. She felt the same way. Rory was away for the weekend so the girls had the house to themselves and it was clear they were going to need it

Clara's eyes had been instantly drawn to Amy's legs when she had seen her. In truth, most people's eyes were drawn to Amy's legs when they first met her. They were hard to miss. Amy's legs were so long and alluring. The short skirts she always wore emphasised them well. Clara's clothes were much less revealing, showing less confidence in her appearance. She wore a tight black jacket zipped up over her red and black dress and long tights. This, coupled with her gloves, hid all of her body except for her neck and head.

Amy's back was turned to Clara as she led her into the house so Clara couldn't see the large grin of anticipation that had formed on her face. Amy knew exactly what she wanted. "Let me give you the tour." Amy pointed at each room as she spoke quickly, "Kitchen, Living Room, Toilet." Then she grabbed Clara's hand and pulled her upstairs. "Bedroom." She said practically pushing Clara through the doors and ignoring the other rooms. Clara screamed at the sudden push but burst out laughing as she hit the floor.

Amy sat down on the edge of the large double bed and patted a spot next to her for Clara. Clara got back up to her feet and sat down next to her taller ginger companion. "So..." Amy smirked. There was a pause. Clara looked expectedly at Amy, as she had no idea how to respond. Amy shrugged with a look on her face that said she didn't care about the conversation and she reached over. Her fingers trapped the zipper of Clara's jacket and pulled it down, peeling the clothing gently off Clara's shoulder. "You look hot." Amy explained with a naughty look in her eye. Clara nervously nodded. Amy's hand trailed down Clara's shoulder and landed softly her thigh.

"Since the boys are out, I guess its girl time..." Amy announced. Clara pushed her hair behind her ear and tried to pretend she'd barely noticed as Amy's hand started to rub on her leg, massaging her thigh with her thumb. She couldn't not notice the soft tingling feeling it sent through her. Clara let out an involuntarily giggle. She turned bright red which caused Amy to laugh. "Enough foreplay..." Amy decided out loud provoking a look of confusion from Clara. "...Let's get you naked." Clara cried out as Amy leaped on her and pinned her to the bed by her arms. The shriek from Clara turned into laughter from both girls.

"Now let's see what you've got under that dress of yours," Amy taunted in her thick Scottish accent as she trailed her hand down Clara's legs until she reached the end of her long brown boots. She tugged them off and tossed them away before crawling back up Clara. Amy brushed the shoulders of Clara's dress away and pressed her lips against Clara's collarbone. Clara giggled as Amy showered her neck in kisses. Then Amy rolled away the next portion of her dress revealing a black bra which held two small but nicely shaped boobs that were pounding up and down against her chest with excitement. Amy's hands cupped her breasts and her thumbs massaged her nipples, through the bra, in spirals.

Clara moaned out hard. She wasn't used to being touched this way, especially by another woman. It made her feel alive. Clara's hands reached up and pulled Amy's face down to meet hers. The two kissed for a moment before Amy pulled away with a devious smile on her face. Amy whipped off the rest of Clara's dress and rolled down Clara's tights, savouring the taste of her thighs as she traced her tongue along them. Clara was helpless and Amy ravished Clara's perfect calves and thighs. But then Amy pulled away and held herself on all fours above Clara, her hands pinning Clara's arms down so she couldn't touch her.

Clara's knickers were black like the bra and tightly fitted like the rest of her clothing. "This is naughty," Amy whispered, "Does that make you naughty?" Clara nodded eagerly licking her lips. "How naughty?" Amy asked as she brought one hand down to Clara's vagina and pressed hard against her panties. Clara moaned out unable to answer, lost in the redhead's Scottish tones and the movements of her fingers. Amy ran her fingers against the thin fabric. "How naughty?" she repeated.

Clara opened her mouth to answer but was silenced by another moan when she felt Amy's fingers slide under her knickers and start to finger her. Two fingers were forced in and out of Clara's entrance tauntingly. Amy bit her lip as her eyes watched Clara's face scrunch up each time she thrust in, her expression filled with lust and dirtiness. Clara couldn't help but notice how much Amy resembled a naughty teenager with that particular expression. As Amy's fingers pushed in for the fourth time she spoke softly into Clara's ear, "If you don't answer then I can't take _my_ clothes off. That would be a _shame_..."

Clara moaned out again as a third finger joined the other two in her pussy. Amy was playing with her, taunting her, using her. It felt so good. "You're soaking..." Amy remarked pretending to be ashamed; definitely mocking. It was true, Clara's underwear were soaked through already. Amy scraped her tongue up Clara's cheek. "How naughty?" she asked for the final time. "Really naughty!" Clara shrieked out as Amy's fingers started to spread apart inside her, pushing at her vagina walls. Amy grinned. Her fingers slid out of Clara and she sat up, still straddling her waist though. She shook her head mockingly, "Do you know what we do to naughty girls, Clara Oswald?" Clara shook her head, slightly worried. Amy leant forwards and whispered into her ear, "We teach them a lesson..."

The worry faded from Clara's mind and was filled with lust and longing as Amy rolled off her red vest dramatically and seductively. Amy's body was pale but perfect. Clara longed to see it in action. Amy fondled her breasts for a moment and reminded Clara that both girls still had their bra's on. Amy leant forwards over Clara's face as she unclipped her bra and let her boobs hang loose. Clara's tongued shot out of her mouth and lapped at Amy's nipples. Amy's hands held the back of Clara's head in place, gripping her brunette hair and gently pushed her further into her breasts. Amy's head shot up to face the ceiling as she moaned out softly. Clara was determined that at some point she would make Amy moan as loud as Amy had made her moan.

Suddenly Amy pushed Clara away, making her lie flat on the bed as Amy leaned forwards like a tigress advancing on her prey. Her palms rested on Clara's breasts, gripping them tightly through the bra. There was a ripping sound and Clara's bra fell away. Amy winked. Then she started to rub Clara's boobs, pushing them together then rolling them apart. Clara couldn't stop herself from moaning again.

Amy liked this: being in complete control of the younger girl. This girl belonged to her and was totally in her power. Her Clara. Amy started to realise maybe Rory was right about her being a control freak. She released Clara's boobs and ran her hands down her body once again, stopping, this time, at her belt. She unbuckled it and placed it down softly on the bed next to them. Then she tugged down her miniskirt slowing. She watched Clara intensely as she did so, savouring every expression on her face. Soon the skirt was gone. Amy smirked devilishly as she stood up on the bed, towering over Clara. In one swift movement she dropped her knickers to her ankles. Clara's eyes were stuck on the revealed area.

Amy dropped back onto her knees and looked over Clara's near naked body with her possessive hazel eyes. "We need to get those panties off. You look so wet you must have fallen in a swimming pool." Amy paused with a thoughtful look entering onto her face. "We don't actually have a swimming pool. There is a river nearby though. No, not that River: an actual river. A cold wet river where we can mess up that perfect hair of yours." Both women were breathing heavier now with the arousal that Amy's taunting was bringing them. "After we've gone at it like animals _here_ of course," Amy added as she yanked off Clara's panties and raised her into a long passionate kiss, pushing both of them down into the soft embrace of the bed as she did so.

Clara felt her lips forced open as Amy's tongue slid inside her mouth. Clara's own tongue met Amy's and the two battled for dominance in Clara's mouth. As their saliva's mixed, the two red projectiles danced around each other. Clara's hands softly glided over Amy's sides before curving round and grabbing her boobs, squeezing as she did so. Amy's mouth ravaged Clara's, softly gnawing on Clara's bottom lip. Clara moaned out and her grip on Amy's breasts tightened.

Clara gasped as Amy thrust her hips against Clara's. The look on Clara's face was so good that Amy did it again, their vaginas brushing against each other. As Amy thrust against Clara, her foot pawed at Clara's thigh and the two girls groaned out in unison. Clara gripped the edges of the bed as it rocked with each hip movement. The two rolled over and now Amy found herself having to thrust up at Clara. Clara had dropped Amy's boobs but their lips were still connected until Amy pushed Clara away. Clara fell back surprised and Amy sat up. "So naughty..." Amy whispered yanking Clara back onto her lap. Amy's hand smacked into Clara's small circular bottom. Clara's face contorted into an O shape which heightened Amy's state of arousal.

The spanking continued for a few moments before Amy's hand stopped and instead gently rubbed Clara's two ass cheeks. Clara climbed back up Amy's body pushing her back into the bed as their lips met passionately once again. There was a familiar whirring sound from outside the house. The old repeated cranking of the TARDIS landing. Clara cursed but Amy grinned. Who knew, maybe he'd like to join in...


	21. Guest Bedroom 2

**Author's Notes: A direct sequel, given the success of last time, the Doctor has dropped Clara off with Amy again, so obviously that means it's time for round 2. This is still an early Clara from the Matt Smith era rather than the Capaldi era but she's grown on confidence a bit more now, I think from rereading it you can see that development starting to show, this is Clara from around the time of the 50th and the old Gallifreyan mess is no doubt related to that.**

With the Doctor away, clearing up an old Gallifreyan mess that was too dangerous for her, Clara had known exactly where she wanted to be dropped off.

Clara sat next to Amy Pond on the edge of her king-sized bed. Amy was confident she'd have Clara in the palm of her hand in no time. Her soft hand rested on Clara's thigh, rubbing up and down gently. Clara smiled remembering how it had all began the first time. "Your legs are unbelievably smooth..." Amy remarked in her seductive Scottish accent.

Clara was starting to sweat. She hadn't realised quite how warm it was in Amy's bedroom until now. Amy licked her lips noticing. "Feeling a little hot?" she whispered, as her hand moved from her outer thigh to her inner thigh and starting to rub dangerously close to her panties. Clara nodded, unable to speak. "Wait here..." Amy ordered ominously as she stood up and exited the room.

Amy seemed to be gone for a long time so Clara found herself laying back on the bed and closing her eyes. It was so hot, she pulled off her shirt. Rolled onto her front, Clara was lost in the soft sensations of the bed until she felt Amy's familiar fingers expertly unlatch her bra and toss it aside. Clara kept her eyes closed.

Clara's eyes sprung open and she gasped out as Amy's hands pressed against her spine. They were so cold and slippery. Amy grinned devilishly as she rubbed the ice against Clara's bare back. Clara was breathing heavily as Amy rubbed the ice across her shoulder blades and down to her skirt. Amy forced her legs apart and gripped her inner thighs, the ice pressing coldly against her skin. Clara was gasping for breath as Amy rubbed her fingers up and down relentlessly.

Clara writhed in Amy's grip, her breath erratic and uncontrollable. Amy kissed the back of her neck as her hands worked Clara's legs and continued up and under Clara's skirt, holding the ice on Clara's knickers against her smooth butt. Amy spun Clara around to face her and both girls started to giggle as Amy's torturously cold fingers landed on Clara's boobs, playing with the firm mounds.

Clara was like putty in Amy's hands as she tweaked her nipples and squeezed her boobs. Then Clara made an unexpected move. She brought her hands to Amy's hips and gripped the edge of her tight shirt, rolling it up beneath her jacket. Her midriff bare, Amy felt Clara's lips press against her navel. For a moment, Amy paused, letting her eyes slide shut as Clara showered her stomach with kisses, before resuming her groping of Clara's breasts, twice as hard.

Either the ice had melted too much in the hot room to maintain its effects or Clara had grown resistant to it because her moaning had stopped and she was now pushing Amy's jacket off her shoulders and peeling her shirt up further, her tongue scraping along Amy's skin. It was Amy's turn to moan now as the younger girl stripped her lustfully. Her bra was discarded, her tights removed and her skirt torn from her.

Clara smirked as her fingers teased the edges of Amy's underwear. Amy groaned longingly. Clara kissed the dark silky fabric evoking another moan from the redhead. Clara's finger brushed over Amy's vagina tauntingly before gripping the sides of the knickers and tugging them down. "You're turning into such a bad girl..." Amy remarked as she leapt forwards, grabbing Clara's wrists.

Holding Clara's arms tightly against the wall with one hand, Amy fished around in the chest of drawers by the bed with the other until she found what she was looking for. Clara's heart missed a beat when Amy pulled out the handcuffs. "Usually these are just for me and Rory... but you're a special case. Clara felt her heartbeat quicken as Amy handcuffed her wrists around the bedpost, grinning menacingly all the while. Amy kissed down Clara's chin slowly and nibbled on her neck gently, her tongue sliding along her perfect skin. "You've been a bad, bad, girl..." Amy whispered.

She reached into the drawer again and pulled out a thin white piece of cloth. She tied it around Clara's jaw, gagging her. Then she took Clara across her knee and started to spank her, gently at first, but soon getting rougher and harder. Clara had never felt so aroused in her life. She struggled in Amy's grip, serving only to increase the strength of the ginger dominatrix's slaps and to further both of their arousals as her body slid against Amy's lap.

Clara bit down on the gag as Amy spanked her again and again, each time harder than the last. Amy's harsh hands smacked into Clara's ass cheeks with such precision and force that Clara would have cried out if she could. Amy leant down to Clara's ear and spoke so quietly that Clara could barely hear her: "When I take off your gag, you're going to beg..." Amy spanked her as hard as she could to show she meant business. Clara would have begged anyway.

Amy pulled down the gag from Clara's mouth and Clara gasped at the air desperately. "Please..." she started, "Please don't..." "Yes?" Amy interrupted, her smile fading, wondering if she'd gone too far. "Please don't stop..." Clara finished. Amy's grin returned and she spanked Clara again before undoing her skirt and tossing it away then folding down the back of Clara's underwear so she could slap her ass skin to skin. Clara moaned out louder than she had done all that day as Amy's hand came down on her soft buttocks.

Amy pulled down her knickers completely and pressed her lips to Clara's entrance. Amy's tongue darted into Clara, running around the edges of her pussy then her lips clamped onto Clara's clit and sucked slowly. "So Clara..." she said in between licks. "Here you are, handcuffed to a bed, completely naked, and with the hottest woman you've ever seen..." Amy's fingers trailed over Clara's body as she spoke. "That hot redhead is really, really, horny, and wants to play out your every fantasy..." Amy gave one last suck on Clara's clit before letting go and kneeling over her. "...What do you ask her to do?"

Clara gulped. Right now, she wanted everything Amy could give. "What kind of fantasies do you mean?" Clara asked, with a genuine innocence to her voice. Amy couldn't resist a laugh. "Let me give you an example: You're a criminal, locked up in jail. I'm the sexy cop that brought you there. I'm sure you can see where that's going..." Clara paused. "That one sounds pretty good..." She admitted. Amy leant in again and, with a cunning smile, said "Wait here..."

It seemed like she was gone for hours, but when Amy returned, Clara could see it was worth it. Amy was dressed in a police outfit that fitted her all too well. It also looked pretty well worn. Clara guessed it wasn't the first time she'd worn it. Amy tossed her hair back dramatically then crawled onto the bed, over Clara.

"Villains like you deserve to be punished. You don't deserve to walk the streets." Clara grinned; Amy was good at this. "So you won't be letting me out of this cell for a while then?" Amy kissed Clara's nose playfully. "Not a chance." "Could you at least let me out of the handcuffs?" Clara pulled her best 'you can't trust me but why not give it a shot anyway' face. Amy shrugged. "How do I know you won't pull a fast one. "Why don't you test me first..." Amy grinned now.

Amy started to kiss down Clara's body intensely, her hands groping Clara's boobs roughly before dragging down her chest to her pussy, which she fingered fast, with an almost scientific precision. Clara moaned. Amy grinned, "I guess you passed then." The handcuffs were unclipped. Then in a split second Clara had turned the tables, pinning Amy down and handcuffing her to her own bed. Amy gasped in disbelief, proud of the younger girl. Clara smirked: "Now I show you why I'm the criminal..."


	22. Guest Bedroom 3

**Author's Notes:** **The third part of this trilogy, I** **tried to get as much in this one as possible to say thank you for the support I got for the first two. I skipped the brief explanation of where the Doctor is this time, but I imagine he's probably just scoring some alone time with River Song, while Rory must be out of work (or in the next room eagerly listening in). It picks up in a familiar situation and by this point I think the foundations of Amy and Clara's sexual relationship are firmly established: spanking and handcuffs.**

Clara was wearing a tight red dress with long black stockings, her hair was loose on the pillow, her shoes neatly placed at the foot of the bed, her breathing was deep and heavy but controlled, and her wrists were handcuffed to the bedposts.

The door swung open silently and Amy marched inside, licking her lips. Amy wore a denim miniskirt with a red and white checked shirt with a little grey scarf wrapped around her neck. The naughty grin on her face did nothing to hide the fact that she was responsible for Clara's current predicament. She pounced onto the bed

"Hi..." Clara breathed out as Amy crawled over her. "Hi yourself," Amy smirked, gripping Clara's thighs. She rubbed gently and alluringly. Clara bit her lip to prevent a moan. She felt Amy's fingers tracing lines down her sensitive flesh eagerly before rolling down the stockings slowly. Amy's lips came down on Clara's inner thigh, kissing lightly and rolling her tongue against the skin while her hands rubbed Clara's calves, now revealed with the stockings on the ground.

Amy dragged her tongue along Clara's legs messily, finally evoking a moan from the younger girl. "Stop teasing..." Clara begged, her breasts heaving beneath the tight little dress. "I'm just getting started honey..." Amy whispered menacingly. She released her legs and hungrily searched the brunette's chest for a zipper on the dress. Once located, Amy eased the zipper down tantalisingly slow. As she finally got the red dress off, she lightly spanked Clara for good luck, tossing the clothing away without a second thought.

Amy sat up suddenly, brushing her flame-red hair out of her eyes and eyeing up her prey lustfully. Clara gave her a cheeky wink to tell her to get on with it. Amy's hands flew to her own shirt, unbuttoning the buttons from top to bottom slowly, delicately, treasuring each expression on Clara's perfect face.

Clara ran her eyes over Amy's torso, the shirt still hanging from her shoulders and a tight black bra holding her breasts firmly in place. Amy took advantage of the moment of silence and ran the back of her hand down Clara's cheek gently. "I love those dimples..." she muttered. Amy's hands flew down to the pale pink bra clasping Clara's boobs away, "Tits ain't bad either though..." she grinned, rubbing them. As Amy leaned down to unhook Clara's bra, her chest hovered over Clara's face and Clara smirked. Her tongue darted out, running up the redhead's neck and chin.

Amy moaned, ripping the bra away, exposing Clara's beautiful boobs. Amy's lips clamped onto the right breast and suckled lightly before pinching the other tit roughly with her fingers. Clara shouted out in desperation as Amy pulled on her tits with lips and fingers. Amy dropped the perky nipples and reached to her side towards the cabinet by the bed. Clara craned her neck to see what she was reaching for. She knew the handcuffs had come with Amy's police outfit but had no idea what else Amy might have in store. It was a small bottle of apple juice.

"This is pretty tiring sometimes isn't it," Amy grinned, opening the bottle and slurping down a mouthful. Clara nodded. "Want some?" Amy asked with a smile as she held the bottle towards Clara. Clara thought for a moment then nodded again. Amy grinned devilishly and upturned the bottle, its liquid contents pouring out over Clara's bare chest. Clara saw Amy's face dive into her firm boobs once again. "I love apple juice," Amy commented between licks and sucks and tweaks.

Clara felt her legs spasming out of control as Amy devoured her tits. Amy pulled back, cocking her head to the side. She brought Clara's limbs back under control by simply placing her palm firmly down on Clara's wet knickers. "That's not just apple juice is it..." Amy taunted. Clara didn't have the strength to retort. She saw Amy reaching out to the cabinet out of the corner of her eye and before she knew it a cloth was being shoved into her mouth, gagging her, and her panties were being yanked down.

Amy encased Clara's clit in her mouth and sucked on it gently but forcefully. Her hands wandered, soothing every curve and gripping every edge of Clara's body. Amy pushed her lips to Clara's pussy, sucking ferociously on the younger girl's vagina. Finally Amy drove back from Clara's vagina and moved up. Their lips locked together in a passionate kiss and Clara could taste a mixture of her own taste and apple juice on Amy's lips.

She wanted to reach out and hold Amy, strip her down like Amy had done to her, but she couldn't because her wrists were still cuffed. It was a good job too, as she would have lost complete control of her arms alongside the rest of her body if they had been free when Amy started to finger her pussy roughly. The tips of her pale fingers rubbed at Clara's walls and the slender digits scraped in and out in sequence.

Amy rubbed Clara's vagina with a sort of desperate lust. Clara's hips started to buck uncontrollably and a string of moans escaped her velvet lips. Amy kissed Clara again, releasing her entrance when the orgasm started and her hands flew up to cup Clara's face. The two were breathing heavily now. Amy reluctantly removed the gag and undid the cuffs on Clara's hands and her arms dropped down from the bedposts, free. Clara immediately threw them around Amy's shoulders, embracing her while they kissed.

"I need a shower," Clara announced, untangling herself from Amy. "I smell of sweat and apples." Amy nodded understanding, "Go ahead." Clara covered herself with her heap of clothes and retreated into the bathroom. She turned the dial, switching the streams of flowing water on and waited a moment for the shower to warm up. She stepped inside and reached for the bar of soap.

Amy crept inside the small room and watched from outside the shower. Clara's back was turned and she hadn't noticed the redhead's presence yet. Amy shrugged off her shirt, watching Clara's dripping wet body, covered in soap suds and bubbles. Amy was midway through removing her own bra when Clara turned around. Her eyes widened in surprise and she almost shrieked when she saw Amy. "Don't sneak up on me like that!" Clara protested. Amy reached under her skirt and rolled down her underwear. "Or you'll do what?" Amy winked.

Amy stepped inside the shower and backed Clara up against the wall. Their bare chests pressed against each other. Clara was breathing deeply again. "I'll..." she stuttered, "I'll..." Amy lifted a finger and pressed it to Clara's lips, silencing her. "You'll push me up against a wall..." Amy whispered, turning Clara around to the face the wall and pressing her into it. "You'll take my ass..." Amy cupped Clara's cute little butt cheeks. "And you'll spank it until I tell you you're a god." Amy rubbed Clara's ass gently and leaned in, murmuring into her ear, while nibbling on it: "I'll show you how it's done..."

Amy slapped Clara's arse sharply provoking a high-pitched shriek. One hand remained planted on Clara's back, holding her up against the wall. The other hand whipped back and forth on Clara's bare vulnerable butt. Meanwhile, Amy's tongue kept dragging over Clara's neck and shoulders like a miracle. Held firmly up against the wall, Clara couldn't see when each slap was coming so each spank sent a sharp jolt up her spine and made a high noise jump out of her throat. "You starting to get the picture?" Amy mocked as her tongue reached Clara's cheek. "Yeah..." Clara gasped out as Amy spanked her even harder.

The spanking kept on going and Clara wondered how long Amy could keep going for until she remembered what Amy was trying to get out of her. The water of the shower kept pounding down on the two women. Clara tried to resist, she really did, but she could practically feel the red spreading over her ass and she had to give in. "You're a god!" she called out, "You're _my_ god!" Amy grinned and stopped the ruthless spanking, spinning Clara around to face her. Their lips met in a kiss again and they worked each other's lips passionately. Amy's hands eased Clara's hips lovingly and Clara's arms reached up to Amy's shoulders, beneath the locks of red hair. Clara felt her legs lift up off the floor and wrap around Amy's waist.

The two companions backed out of the shower and back into the bedroom where Clara slipped out of Amy's grip and tumbled to the floor. "Are you alright?" Amy gasped, genuine concern filling her voice. Clara pushed herself back up to her knees. "I'm good," she grinned. Amy raised an eyebrow, "... and you're on your knees for me..."

It was true. Clara was sat on her knees in front of Amy. Clara laughed and placed her hands on Amy's hips. "I like this skirt," Clara commented, sliding it down Amy's smooth legs. She held it up in front of her face, "Do you think they'd suit me?" Amy knocked them out of Clara's hands: "I like you the way you look now." Clara cocked her head to the side: "Oh yeah?" Amy nodded: "Naked and kneeling."

Amy's hands came down on the back of Clara's head, locking into her brunette hair, pushing gently forwards. Clara took the hint and leant forwards, her mouth now pressing onto Amy's naked pussy. Amy grinded her hips forwards onto Clara's ready mouth and Clara sucked just as well as Amy had earlier. Despite their positions, Amy was just as much in Clara's power as the other way round. Clara's tongue flicked over Amy's clit and got a gasp and a moan for her troubles.

Amy placed her hands on Clara's shoulders and lifted her to her feet. The two kissed and then Clara tossed Amy onto the bed, pouncing on top. "You're tasty," Clara licked her lips and spun herself around into the 69 position. Her mouth came down on Amy's entrance again. Amy licked at Clara's vagina in retaliation and her thighs clamped around Clara's head, holding her lips to her clit. They both lay moaning and groaning with gasps of satisfaction and surprise escaping them as they devoured each other.

A tidal wave of orgasms hit the bed they lay on and eventually Clara had to beg for release. Amy loved it when Clara begged. She released the young brunette with a triumphant smile. "Can we snuggle for a bit?" Clara asked with a beam of a smile. Amy could never say no when Clara asked for something with that innocent look in her eye. She wrapped her arms around the smaller companion and held her close to her. "Sure sweetheart..." she whispered. For a moment they simply lay there, secure in each other's arms. Amy looked down at her lover with a protective smile. She couldn't help but smile wider at how cute Clara looked.

"Amy..." Clara whispered, snuggling into Amy's chest and closing her eyes, "I love you..." Amy smiled at Clara's words and kissed her forehead: "I love you too Clara."


	23. The First Time

**Author's Notes:** **His wife is getting so much action, it's only fair Rory gets a shot at fucking her in this collection. This is how I've chosen to portray their first time. Honestly, I reckon Rory's hiding some pretty extreme sexual fantasies behind that nice guy look, and Amy's in for a world of fun, so maybe I'll explore that in future chapters. For now, Rory just wants to be inside the gorgeous redhead.**

Rory was breathing very heavily. He'd only been dating Amy Pond for a few weeks now but he knew he loved her. She was inside her room now, waiting for him. He'd said he was just getting a glass of water. The truth was he needed a chance to take some deep breaths. Amy had made it clear she had _intentions_ for where the evening was going to go. With one last gasp of air, he steeled himself, ready to face her, and re-entered her room.

Amy looked up as he entered and rolled over on her bed to face him. She flicked her bright orange hair back behind her as she acknowledged him with a cheeky smirk. "Hello Rory," she whispered in her seductive Scottish tone. Rory swallowed. She was significantly less dressed than when he left her. She winked at him, lying seductively on her bed in just her panties. "Hey," he managed to reply.

"Ooh Rory," she teased, licking her lips as climbed onto the bed on top of her, pinning the scantily-clad redhead's arms up above her head. She was surprised he was taking the initiative. Rory's heart was thumping but he'd wanted this for so long he couldn't wait any longer. He'd dreamt of all the things he wanted to do to her since they were teenagers, and finally she was ready and willing to let him do every single one of them.

Rory's lips smashed into Amy's and the redhead moaned into the passionate kiss. His hands roamed her body roughly, no inch of skin safe from his hands as his lips worked against hers. His tongue danced with hers and Amy felt herself melting in his grasp. She'd expected to be the one leading the events, instead she was being shown a side of Rory she'd never seen before – she liked it.

Amy felt Rory grinding his pelvis against hers until she moaned. He was rolling his hips against hers over and over, making her hips buck wildly beneath his with lust. Rory groaned slightly – her smooth pale skin felt amazing beneath him.

She moaned as his hands slid down her pale smooth skin. He managed to evoke a gasp from her as he tightly grasped her boobs and squeezed, before starting to pump them up and down on her chest. She moaned again as his hands released her tits.

Rory looked down at her, sizing up his conquest. God, he wanted to see her writhe so bad. Amy was breathing hard now, her breasts heaving from the effort. She was _almost_ naked, but almost wasn't good enough for Rory anymore. Amy bit her bottom lip as he pinched her knickers and dragged them down. Her long legs wriggled all the way down until they were past her ankles and the redhead was completely naked for him.

Rory pressed his thumb down on her clit until she whimpered in his grasp, then he eased a finger into her entrance. Amy's eyes widened in desperate lust and surprise - she gasped as he pressed a second finger inside her then started to pump them both in and out. Rory spread his fingers apart then pulled them back together inside her cute little cunt over and over, pushing further outwards each time as he stretched the walls of her vagina. Amy was gasping and writhing now, just like he'd always pictured her. Rory smiled.

Rory slid his mouth down her body, dragging his tongue over her chest and midriff to her pussy. Her hands flew to his hair, grabbing hold, as he pressed his tongue to her entrance. She cried out as he lightly bit her clit then he started to suck and lick it. Amy pushed down on the back of his head as she gasped for breath, completely in his power. She couldn't believe that Rory had this in him. For such a quiet, shy, boy, he really knew what he was doing down there.

Amy let out a sigh of relief as Rory pulled back. She watched eagle-eyed as he peeled away his shirt and unzipped his jeans, shuffling them and his boxers down to the ground. His erection stood bolt upright, eager and ready for duty. He pinned her arms above her head once more.

Amy was breathing really heavily, her breasts rising and falling with each breath. Rory positioned himself above her and then, with a sharp intake of breath, thrust down. Amy cried out but her cries turned to deep moans and growls as he drove deeper into her wet cunt. He was a perfect fit. Amy's legs wrapped around him, pulling him deeper into her. They were both moaning now.

Rory's head was swimming, and his chest felt like it might explode. He was inside Amy Pond; his dreams were literally coming true. Her soft silky flesh was pressed right against his, and she was loving it. It wasn't Amy's first time, but she suspected it might be Rory's. She'd been eager to try and make it the best she could for him, but she needn't have worried. He knew exactly what he was doing – he was a natural. He'd later confess to her, he'd spent a lot of time researching it ready for when the night came.

Amy groaned out as Rory started to thrust at a consistent speed with great force. She moaned as his hips rocked into hers. She wrapped her thighs around his waist as he lifted her arms up over her head and pinned them down. She stifled a moan as he kissed gently down her neck and over her breasts, savouring her fruity scent and taste. Amy Pond buckled beneath him making him moan, and Rory Williams pounded her a little harder.

Amy let out a whimper as Rory rolled her onto her front, pushing her hair away to plant a kiss on the back of her neck, and running his hand down her long smooth back. Suddenly he slammed back down into her pussy and making Amy shriek with pleasure. She'd always liked it rough. He put all his power into thrusting, while his hands gripped her hair tightly, yanking it back and making her cry out again. Rory grinned, he couldn't believe his luck, getting away with this.

Amy's body shuddered with each thrust and her tits bounced up and down, occasionally earning a forceful lick from Rory's tongue. Rory drilled her harder and harder, yanking her head back and slamming his mouth to hers. She groaned with pleasure. "Rory," she whimpered as orgasm struck her. He grinned proudly, his cock still throbbing inside her as he kept pounding her through her climax. He could feel his own eruption approaching.

Rory slowed to a stop and with a grunt, he finished inside her. Amy moaned out as he filled her wet pussy. He pulled back and she slumped forwards, panting for breath. He lay down on his back next to her, equally out of breath. "Where the fuck did you learn to do that?" Amy breathed out, in awe. Rory smiled slightly, pulling her close to him: "Well, to be honest, in my head I've already done that to you about a hundred times and practice makes perfect." She smiled and snuggled into his chest as he put his arm around her. She cupped his cheek: "Want to make it 101?" she asked as she kissed him on the cheek. He grabbed her by both cheeks and pulled her into a passionate snog by way of an answer.


	24. Wet Criminal

**Author's Notes:** **Returning to Clamy now - this is a scenario where Amy and Clara have moved beyond an affair while she's staying to an actual relationship. I don't think Amy's left Rory, I think Rory's okay with them having a more modern, more open relationship to accomodate Clara since she's not another man. in this piece, you see the usual tropes from my Clamy fics, and a follow through on promises from the earlier stories: the major points of note being Amy as a police officer, Clara getting control of the handcuffs, and the appearance of the river Amy mentioned before. I don't think this is my best work but I do think it's fun**

They were in the garden and Clara lay on her front amongst the growing green grass. Amy sat straddled on top of her, her hands gently soothing Clara's shoulders on the warm summer's day. Clara was wearing a spotted red and white dress with black tights. "You know Clara," Amy muttered, "Your tights are really too tight," she said, a hand no longer on her shoulder but rubbing along the black fabric of her tights towards her butt. "Your skirts are really too short," Clara retorted with a cheeky smirk and her own hands found a grip on Amy's bare legs.

Amy wore her police woman outfit, perhaps because the skirt was so short and so she wouldn't overheat, but more likely because she knew it really turned Clara on. Amy relaxed for a moment, as Clara's gentle hands roamed her bare thighs with eager intent. Each finger of Clara's sent ripples through Amy's skin.

She had abandoned Clara's shoulder massage entirely and now Amy's hands were on the offensive. They both found a resting place on Clara's butt and were kneading the domes of flesh carefully. Clara dropped Amy's smooth perfect legs in a silent moan.

Amy placed a small spank on the brunette's ass. "Oh officer!" Clara teased. Amy spanked her again then rolled her onto her back and sat there grinning, watching the younger companion's heaving breasts intensely. Amy leant down Clara's ear and whispered: "I brought handcuffs."

Clara would have been surprised if Amy hadn't brought handcuffs. Clara lay beneath her helplessly as Amy loosened her dress up at her shoulders and started to roll it down. Her dress was discarded to somewhere else in the garden, Clara couldn't see where. She felt Amy's confident hands gripping her black tights and tugging them off.

Amy dangled the handcuffs over Clara's chest and Clara felt the cold metal gently touching her warm breasts. Amy stood up and held her hand out to Clara. "Up," the redhead ordered. Clara did as she was told, taking Amy's hand to get to her feet. Amy smirked, dragging Clara towards a tree and going to push her up against it.

Perhaps Clara had taken a self-defence class and not mentioned it to Amy, or perhaps she just had surprise on her side, but in a moment Clara had got Amy pressed against the tree and the handcuffs were clicking around the taller redhead's wrists. Amy's hands were held tightly behind her back and she felt Clara's hand trickling up her inner thigh.

Clara gripped Amy's ass and pressed her body tightly against the tree. Clara was almost threateningly silent as she pinched the sides of Amy's knickers beneath the skirt and trailed them down over her legs and off over her ankles. Clara's hand shot back up to feel her vagina

Clara rubbed Amy's clit with her fingers, rubbing in circles. The other hand tickled over to Amy's chest and pulled away the black vest. Then she went to work on Amy's shirt buttons. Each button popped out of its hole one by one until the white shirt lay unbuttoned on Amy's shoulder. Clara's hand fondled Amy's breast delicately and Amy felt her lips press on the back of Amy's neck.

Clara was grinning from ear to ear as she felt Amy's wet pussy and firm boobs. "Clara..." Amy moaned out. "Yeah honey?" Clara asked. "Spank me," Amy hissed. Clara smirked pressing on Amy's back with one hand pushing her body against the tree. Clara licked her palm, sizing up Amy's ass, then it landed hard on Amy's ass. "One," Clara stated.

She raised her hand and smacked her ass again, harder, sharper. "Two," she whispered. Clara gave Amy's ginger hair a gentle yank as slaps three and four came along. Clara gave Amy's red ass-cheeks a good hard rub ready for the final slap. Amy screamed out as Clara spanked her as hard as she could. "Five," Clara finished triumphantly.

Amy felt the handcuffs click open and immediately spun around to face Clara. The two naughty girls' eyes met. A pang of worry shot through Clara, Amy would no doubt have a retaliation in mind now even harsher. "I shouldn't let a criminal like you get away with that," Amy whispered menacingly, "But when the criminal is as cute as you, I guess I can make an exception." Clara breathed a sigh of relief as Amy's arms wrapped around the brunette and Amy kissed her passionately. She was vaguely aware of her legs lifting off the ground and then Amy was laying her down on the ground on her back.

Amy gripped her legs and spread them apart and dotted the tanned skin with kisses. "Your gorgeous legs are delicious Clara," Amy smiled and Clara blushed. "You know," Amy started to kiss Clara's thin knickers, "You were a bad bad criminal then." "Uh huh," Clara whimpered in response. Amy's tongue darted across the knickers. "You're going to need to clean up your act," Amy added. "Uh huh," Clara whimpered again, unable to say anything else. Amy's lips broke away from Clara's underwear. "I know just how to get you clean..."

Amy scooped Clara up into her arms and started walking towards the other end of the garden. "Huh?" Clara pondered what Amy had said. When she realised where Amy was taking her it was too late for her to do anything. Amy threw her into the river just behind their garden before she could say a word of protest. Clara bubbled back to the surface and gasped. Amy reached into the river and grabbed her ankle, dragging the cold and wet brunette out of the river through the muddy banks.

"Oh now you're all dirty again, "Amy complained with a taunting grin. She spanked Clara sharply. Then she picked her up again. "You have the right to remain silent," Amy whispered, " Or scream." Clara was more prepared for when Amy threw her in this time, but the drop in temperature was still enough to make her scream. She bobbed back to the surface and brushed her wet brown hair out of her eyes. This time she got herself out of the river, being careful to avoid the patches of mud.

Clara was soaked and shivering but a smile had planted itself on her face. "Learnt our lesson?" Amy asked, wrapping her arms around Clara, hugging her tightly. Clara nodded, "Yes ma'am," she smiled. Amy smiled back, scooping Clara back into her arms like a little girl, and carrying her inside.

Clara was placed on Amy's bed carefully, half-naked and still wet with river-water. Amy rubbed her legs against Clara's and her arms undid Clara's soaked through bra. "My clothes are outside, "Clara realised. "It's alright," Amy grinned, "I'll warm you up."

Amy ran her hands all over Clara's body in the next few minutes, soothing every tiny segment of skin. Clara could feel heat flowing back to her as Amy's hands slipped around on her wet skin. Clara's boobs got a good thorough working. Now there was only one place left for Amy to work her wonders. Clara felt her knickers slip away.

Amy's lips kissed Clara's pussy lightly then were replaced by a flurry of fingers, stroking and rubbing at her walls and clit. Clara moaned out loudly and Amy pushed two fingers inside. The fingers pumped gently in and out of the feisty young brunette. The redheaded kissogram grinned, fingering Clara fast enough for jolts of friction but being careful not to be too hard. Clara was definitely warmed up now but no less wet. Especially after she couldn't take anymore and reached her climax in Amy's hands.

Clara slumped for a moment as her orgasm filled her so Amy pulled away and rolled off her own white shirt. Then she unhooked her bra, tossing it away and finally she slid off her skirt. Then she started to rub herself silently, her eyes occasionally flickering over to the object of her affection: the impossible girl. Then Clara gripped Amy's hand, pulling it away and replacing it with her own.

Clara's free hand was gripping Amy's leg tightly, rubbing it hard and Amy was copying on Clara's legs. The redhead had ran her hands up and down Clara's smooth perfect legs so many times already that Amy was starting to wonder if it was going to become her new obsession. Then Amy's orgasm came followed by another one from Clara.

They both lay back on the bed and Clara's head came down to rest on Amy's strong shoulder. Amy's arm curled protectively around Clara's shoulders. "Amy," Clara whispered quietly. "Yeah?" Amy asked, stroking a wet strand of hair back behind Clara's ear. "Spanking, teasing, fingering, handcuffs and rivers are all pretty fun, but this is my favourite part," Clara said almost sleepily with perhaps a hint of nervousness to her young voice. Amy smiled. "Snuggling," Clara snuggled into Amy's warm welcoming neck and shoulder as she spoke and Amy rubbed the back of her neck lovingly. "The spanking was fun too though."


	25. French Maid

**Author's Notes:** **Let's be honest, we all wanted to see what Amy's French Maid costume would have looked like. I also wanted to do another Rory story because I don't think I did him justice last time. He's bagged one of the hottest women ever as his wife, he must be pretty good in the sack! He's also just a great character who deserves to get some of this action from his wife. The plot's pretty simple but I worked quite hard on this one so I really hope you like it!**

Forget the police uniform, Rory thought. Amy's french maid costume was _made_ for him. He'd just come back from a long day's work at the hospital, tired and frustrated, when he found his gorgeous redhead wife, in costume, bent over the sofa so her panties were clearly visible beneath the skirt, pretending to dust with a little light blue duster.

It was a tiny black dress, starting halfway down her shoulders and ending just as her thighs had barely begun. The edges were frilled with white, and a frilly white apron shape was laid on too of the dress. Two thin black straps held it up, and an equally thin black ribbon was tied round her neck like a choker. Amy was wearing her favourite black stockings, and small but impressive high heeled shoes, also black. Her hair was tied back in a bob with the rest of her ginger locks wrapped messily around it - an unusual look for Amy - with a black and white tiara-like headband in pride of place.

Rather than turn around fully and deprive him of the view she was giving him, Amy simply turned her head to glance back over her shoulder at her husband. "Bonjour, sir" she greeted him in what Rory could not deny was probably the worst French accent he had ever heard. He felt the blood rushing to his crotch nonetheless. "Iz my work... how you say... satisfactory?" Amy smirked seductively, standing up now and turning to face him.

Rory couldn't stop himself from licking his lips with anticipation. Amy watched as he dragged his finger along the table she hadn't really been dusting and a thin layer dust particles came away on it. He held it up or her to see. She faked surprise. "Someone hasn't been doing their job properly," he said in his usual resigned tone of voice. "I will make it up to you, sir" Amy promised eagerly. Rory sat down on the sofa: "no I'm afraid this is more serious than that. You need to learn a lesson..." He patted his lap for her to sit and Amy put her hand over her mouth in genuine surprise.

Amy delicately placed her rear on his lap and his hands instantly went to her thighs, rubbing gently. She bit down on her bottom lip, feeling his erection pressed against her, and the gentle rubbing of his fingertips on her soft thighs.

"It's just not acceptable."

"No sir."

"You're here to do a job."

"Yes sir."

"And you haven't done it!"

"I'm sorry sir."

"If you don't do the job you're supposed to, then there's no point you being here..."

"Please sir, give me one more chance, I'll do anything!"

Rory's hands were gripping her thighs tightly now, his nails starting to dig into the soft flesh. His head dipped to her neck, kissing up along it until he found her right earlobe, and then he whispered: "take your punishment well, and we'll see..."

Amy had never heard such an edge to her husband's voice. She was actually trembling with excitement. She let out a very Scottish whelp of surprise as he yanked her off his lap and repositioned her so she was bent over it, rear up in the air. The palm of his hand rested on her ass, his thumb stroking gently, threateningly.

Rory's hand ran up her smooth long leg before returning to her ass. Without warning, he placed a harsh smack on the left globe, the skirt riding up over her cheeks as the blow made her body jump. Amy bit down on her lip and edged closer to him, rubbing lightly against him as she arched. He gave her backside another slap, and Amy let out a small whimper she gave. With a triumphant grin, he smacked her again and then again, each blow harder than the last and reddening her cheeks beneath those tight thin panties, evoking little whimpers from the helpless redhead. Amy's mouth contorted into an 'O' shape with each whimper she gave him.

Rory stopped, and now started to knead the two cheeks in his hands, treasuring the soft flesh and even softer mewls she made for him. The spanking had hurt at first, but soon given way to an intense erotic pleasure. She could feel her nipples hardening and her entrance getting a little too wet for comfort. She need those arousing vibrations his hand had sent rippling through her. "Hit me again," she begged, and she could hardly believe what she was saying. Rory squeezed her buttocks a little tighter. "Say please," he answered. Amy couldn't think of a single time she'd had to ask him for anything more than once. He really was enjoying this. "Please," she squeaked as he pinched her behind impatiently. All pretense of a French accent was gone now, and her familiar sexy Scottish tones were drifting back. "Well, if you insist..." Rory grinned.

The following loud harsh smacks, made the red glow spread across her ass even more. The spanks sent a pleasure through Amy unlike any she'd ever known before. She found herself, rubbing her body against his erection desperately, egged on by each hard spank, Rory's own groans almost as loud as hers now. He gently lifted her between slaps to ease down her underwear, leaving her sex naked and open to the cool air. The red handprints on her small perfectly formed ass were visible to the world now, as was her wetness. The spanking was no longer precise or careful as his erection throbbed painfully, but wild and harsh, pummelling the redhead's sore aching butt. Amy was shrieking now in a mixture of pain and delight. She barely noticed as with one hand, he defly untied her hair and let it fall down her back, long red locks as beautiful as ever

Suddenly he grabbed a fistful of her ginger hair and yanked her back up. Amy cried out as he pushed her down onto the sofa. She let out a deep sigh of anticipation though as he dropped to his knees in front of her, placed one hand on each of her inner thighs and spread her legs wide apart. He held up two fingers with a smile and Amy braced herself. The two digits drove into her entrance, pushing past her folds and delving deeper and deeper. Amy gasped at the feeling of him inside her. Her gasps soon turned to moans as his head dove forwards too and she left his tongue lapping at her clit. Her whole body trembled as he worked it perfectly. He knew her well and he was on fire today.

Amy's hips bucked and spasmed as he tormented her pussy. He was fingering her so much harder and rougher than he usually did. Amy didn't know where this new Rory had come from but she hoped he stayed. Her hands with in his short brown hair, holding on for dear life. She felt his teeth graze against her clitoris and she almost screamed. When a third finger found its way inside her, Amy couldn't take it anymore. Her whole body erupted into violent spasm and orgasm gushed from her aching vagina. Rory stepped back and she watched as he stripped off, his cock unbelievably hard and upright, and if Amy wasn't mistaken it seemed to have manage to grow longer that it usually did.

He grabbed her around the waist and lifted her into the air. Amy's arms snaked around his shoulders and her legs pressed tightly to his sides. She was light, but he still stumbled as he carried her. Their mouths smashed together in a passionate kiss, Rory extracting a desperate moan of lust from her as his lips pushed roughly against hers. He found stability as he slammed her back into the wall, sandwiching her between him and the cold hard wall. She was still held up in the air, clinging to him desperately as he guided his cock to her entrance and pressed inside agonisingly slowly. Amy whimpered.

His own hands were on her shoulders, easing the straps of her dress down. That accomplished, he could roll her dress further down to expose her naked heaving bosoms. She wasn't wearing a bra. His hips began to rock against hers, and his member eased in and out of her gently at first but quickly picking up the pace. Amy's nails dug into his shoulders and she cried out as he pounded her against the wall harder and harder. Rory wasn't listening though because he'd now buried his face in her large tits, licking and biting at the hard erect nipples. His hands were now on her legs, tugging her stockings down as far as he could and raking his nails roughly down her thighs. He left a trail of red marks down the soft pale skin of her legs as he dragged his nails down them over and over.

The Scotsgirl was shrieking uncontrollably, crying out his name, as he nailed her to the wall. "Oh god," she cried as he pulled her away from the wall and managed to stumble through to the bedroom. They fell backwards onto the bed, Amy on top at first. Her arms released his shoulders and pressed to his chest for a moment, running down his smooth toned stomach. Then he flipped her onto her back so he was in control once more and pinned her arms down up above her head. His hips drove down into her as again and she was soon a whimpering sweaty mess once more.

Her legs flailed wildly and uncontrollably in the air as his cock slammed down into the redhead over and over again, thoroughly claiming his wife's tight pussy as his tonight. The remains of her French Maid costume were drenched in sweat and the skirt was stained with her own cum but god she looked so damn good. He pushed her wrists further and further up above her head, stretching her out, making her body arch up to his and allowing his thrusts to dig deeper and deeper. The force of the fucking was making Amy's eyes water. Rory's teeth were gritted together, giving the redhead everything he had. She screamed out in another orgasm, and this time Rory joined her, grunting slowly to a halt. Her face as he finished inside her was the most delicious view that Rory had ever had the privilege of seeing.

"Fuck," he heard Amy mutter as he rolled over to lie next to her, both of them panting for breath, "it's always the quiet ones..." Rory smirked slightly at that. He looked over at his wife, messy, sweaty, gasping for breath and grinning from ear to ear and it made him grin too. "Think you've learnt your lesson?" he grinned, reaching over and stroking her cheek before pulling her into a wet sloppy kiss. "I'm not sure," she breathed out as the kiss ended, her breasts still heaving with every breath. Rory pushed her ginger hair out of her eyes then slumped down onto his back, trying to bring his breathing under control. "Well give me an hour to catch my breath and then we'll try again," he told her. Amy smirked, trialing a finger down his chest: "You're on," she leant in to his ear to whisper: "But next time you're wearing a costume, Centurion..."


	26. Clamy Through The Looking Glass

**Author's Notes:** **This is something special to me. I feel a very personal connection to Clamy as a ship and I wanted to write something to show that. I mentioned before that I had a dream of Amy and Clara at school together, with Clara as a younger girl Amy looked after. I decided to explore that idea but not as a smut, but trying to write something more serious. There is sex in here, and several hot moments, but they're dotted throughout and not the focus. The focus is on the plot. If I've converted you to appreciate Clamy as a ship, or think you could still be converted, please give this a try. One of my reviewers once described Clamy as 'utter twaddle' but you know what: I think this story throws away any doubts and embraces the twaddle and if you let yourself to with it, you'll be washed away in the hot glorious twaddle too. One last note, just to respond to a review, this is an alternative universe where things have run differently - among those changes, Amy was raised by her parents not her aunt at least until she was 11, and Amy became a police officer rather than a kissogram I think because she wanted to set a better example for Clara.**

"Come meet the new neighbours!" Amelia's mum called up to her daughter. 11-year-old Amelia Pond reluctantly trudged down the stairs. "Do I have to?" She whined. The look her mother shot her quite clearly said yes. Amelia sighed and followed her parents outside. Amelia wasn't thrilled at the idea of a new family living next to them, she'd quite liked the old one. To this end, she made up her mind to stand behind her parents and say nothing when the door opened. The door opened.

On the other side stood a fairly young couple. The Ponds took the opportunity to introduced themselves and then the couple smiled and introduced themselves as the Oswalds. Amy looked up from the ground she had spent most of the conversation admiring when they called down a daughter of their own. A brown-haired girl appeared at the door, nervously hiding behind her father, peeping out to the side of his leg. Amelia smiled warmly and waved. The shy 8-year old Clara Oswald waved back.

* * *

 _4 years later_

Amelia, or Amy as she had now taken to calling herself, lived close enough to her high school that she could walk home. Now that she was 15, she was free to walk home without her parents coming to meet her, and had been since her 13th birthday. There was only one condition to his freedom. "Come on Clara," she called to her young charge. Clara, wrapped in a grey duffel coat to keep warm, wandered over towards Amy, an innocent smile on her face.

The Scottish ginger was not brilliant at making friends, but in spite of the 3-year age gap, Amy and Clara got on well. In fact, Amy considered that Clara may well be her best friend. They were supposed to hold hands to cross roads but Amy never bothered to make the brunette do that if she didn't want to. Clara was a quiet girl at this age, particularly since her mum passed away. Amy was aware of how difficult it must have been for Clara so she always tried to be there for her. Amy spoke to Clara like an equal rather than like a little girl, and Clara appreciated that. The only real downside to walking home with Clara was that they had to say goodbye at the end of the journey.

* * *

 _7 years later_

Amy and Clara lived together. Amy wasn't sure exactly what had lead to this, it had been a gradual process, but the simple fact was that Amy had needed a roommate for her apartment to help out with the rent and Clara had been the logical choice.

Over the years Clara had really developed, and not just physically. She was a lot more confident now. In fact, if you met her on the street you could easily have a conversation with her and be left with the impression that she was a happy-go-lucky kind of girl who nothing had ever gone wrong for. Only Amy knew better.

* * *

Clara lay snug and warm in her bed. Her clothes were scattered over the floor of her room along with the clothes of someone else. That someone else's arm was wrapped around her shoulder. She didn't remember the guy's name. To tell the truth she didn't remember much of the night before. Judging from the smirk on his face as he stroked her cheek, he did. "Hey babe," he whispered. "Morning handsome," she smirked back.

Clara quickly found the man's other hand, resting on her thigh, rubbing gently. Clara saw a few empty bottles littering her floor which explained her memory loss for the night before. Her thoughts drifted to Amy. Clara hoped the redhead was still sleeping because she doubted she would approve. Amy was always a little over-protective of the younger brunette. Clara pushed the covers away from her and slid out of the bed. She was thankful to find she was still wearing a black bra with panties. The guy gave a disappointed pout at being left in the bed but he didn't seem to mind the view when she bent over her desk to sort out her hair in the mirror.

Once the hair was out of her eyes she turned back to face the man and found he too had pushed the covers off him. He was lying on his side wearing only a pair of tight white y-front underwear with a look on his face that said: 'come hither.' Clara shrugged and decided to indulge him, leaping back onto the bed and becoming locked in his arms as they made out and he stripped her of those undergarments she'd been so relieved to find she was wearing just a few moments ago.

* * *

Amy was awoken by what sounded like a shriek of joy from Clara's room. She hoped she'd imagined it, or that it was just her mind playing tricks on her as an aftermath of her dreams. Amy could never remember her dreams very well but she did remember one thing. In almost all her dreams she was haunted by the weary features of a raggedy man who lived in a blue box.

Amy pushed herself up out of the bed and dragged her body out of the bedroom. She grabbed her robe from the back of the door on her way out and wrapped it around herself, over the shirt and shorts she wore as pyjamas. In the kitchen area, she poured herself a glass of milk, she'd never liked coffee. As she took her final gulp, the door to Clara's room opened and the brunette marched out with a grin on her face wearing black underwear with an unbuttoned white shirt draped over her shoulders.

Amy poured a second glass of milk for herself and another one for Clara. As Clara took her first sip, the door to the room opened again and a guy, fully clothed thankfully, dashed out and, with a wink to Clara, disappeared out of the apartment. "Who was that?" Amy demanded. "Gone," Clara answered.

Amy sighed. "You have no idea who he was, do you" she realised. "... so?" Clara asked with a shrug, finishing her milk. "Did you even know his name?" Amy demanded. "You hook up with dudes all the time," Clara protested. "That's different," Amy snapped. "How?"

Amy paused. She wasn't sure what the answer was to that particular question. "Because I'm older," was all she managed to come up with. Clara slammed her cup down on the kitchen table then stormed back to her room, slamming the door behind her.

Amy sighed, rubbing her eyes tiredly. Clara would calm down soon enough, then she'd try and pretend the argument, and the even causing said argument, never happened. Amy decided it would be best if she did as well.

* * *

With Amy's parents moving out of their old house, Amy had agreed to clear out her stuff this evening while they were out. Clara had agreed to help her. Clara arrived first. She hadn't seen Amy all day because she had been at work, whereas Clara was unemployed. She waited patiently until a car drove up. When the door clicked open and Amy stepped out Clara felt the same strange rush of excitement she always felt when she saw Amy in uniform.

Amy was a police officer. The uniform fitted her well. She wore a long-sleeve white shirt under the black vest with a black belt over a short skirt. The skirt was no surprise to Clara who had grown used to Amy's dressing habits. Just about all the clothes Amy had worn since she was a teenager had been designed to show off her legs. "Let's get started," Amy grinned , heading towards Clara and the house.

The old house brought back so many memories for the both of them. Clara would spot a room where she remembered them pretending to be pirates or a corner where they had hidden a stash of chocolate bars. Amy found herself smiling every time Clara remembered something, just from the eagerness of her to explain it to Amy. It was like they were the little girls growing up here all over again.

Amy knew that this area of the world wasn't all pleasant memories for Clara though. After all it was in the house next door that her mother had died, so Amy tried to hurry Clara along, not giving her enough time to think through each memory in case it linked to her mum. They ended up in Amy's old bedroom. A sinister grinning crack hung over the bed.

The crack had been there as long as Amy could remember. When she was very little she used to be afraid of it but after a while she and Clara used to use it to tell stories. Amy sat on the edge of the bed, staring at the wall with the crack in. There were two lines above the crack that Clara had drawn on. The lines looked liked eyes and the crack made a mouth. It had been funny at the time, but now it looked kind of creepy.

The door burst open and Clara rushed inside, but tripped on her way in and fell onto the bed with a thud. Both girls burst out laughing. Something about the jovial atmosphere made the two girls revert to their younger selves and they were soon wrestling on the bed playfully. As children Clara had often tried to 'test her strength' by wrestling with the ginger but Amy was a lot stronger than she looked and it always ended with Amy pinning Clara down victoriously.

This time was no exception and after a good deal of rolling around, messing up the bed completely, Amy had Clara pinned down just like the old days. The moment that followed was perfect. Both girls were silent with a slightly nervous complexion. They were both breathing heavily, and Amy's orange hair was hovering just above Clara. Clara's chest rose and fell with each breath she took and her mouth was twisted into a temptingly naughty smile. Their eyes met then Amy started to lean towards Clara and... the crack screamed.

The high-pitched siren coming from the tear in the wall was enough to ruin the moment, disrupting the connection between the two girls. Amy got off and Clara sat up. The sound faded as quickly as it had started and both girls were left staring open-mouthed at the wall. "What was that?" Clara asked nervously. Amy glanced over at her and put her arm around Clara protectively. Then there was another sound from the crack, a sort of whirring followed by a bright flash of light. In that flash, Amy felt herself being pulled towards it, away from Clara and into the light.

* * *

Amy landed in a heap on the hard solid ground. She looked around confused and saw that she was no longer in her bedroom. It looked like some kind of warehouse. She saw two men stood next to a machine she didn't know. "Look what you've done!" one of the men was shouting, "You've brought them right to us!" The other man was looking at Amy curiously. "But look," he protested to the first man, "she's disorientated, and she doesn't have that eye patch they all have." The original speaker looked at her closer and realised his friend was right. "... looks like we caught a big fish then, and she's completely helpless. You're going to enjoy this you sadistic freak..." the last line was addressed to Amy and the man was advancing towards her, rolling his sleeves up. "I'm going to try and enjoy it even more..."

Then another body fell into the room. Clara sat up, rubbing the back of her head."Ma'am!" the advancing man cried out in surprise, saluting and standing to attention. "What have you done..." he hissed to the man who still stood by the machine. "She looks different as well," that man observed. "At ease," Clara's voice ordered confidently, but it didn't come from Clara's mouth.

Standing in the open doorway, was another Clara. This Clara looked older, with lines starting to set into her face, and she dressed differently. The Clara that Amy knew, the one sat next to her, was dressed in a red spotted dress with a small jacket and black leggings. This Clara wore a green combat uniform. Amy didn't think she'd ever seen Clara wearing green before.

"I told you to get the machine functional, not use it!" the other Clara snapped. Amy's Clara looked to Amy, confused but silent. Amy had known Clara long enough to know that Clara only really went quiet nowadays if she was upset or scared. "Is someone going to explain to me what this machine actually is then?" the man with his sleeves rolled up asked. Their Clara sighed. "It's one of _his_ machines. It's supposed to make portals we can use to transport our forces without them knowing." The man at the machine nodded: "Well now we know where the portals go." Green-Clara raised an eyebrow signalling for the man to explain further. "Parallel Universes," was all he said to explain.

Amy was not a science expert, but she understood the concept of parallel universes. Other universes where things were slightly different. Or, in this case, more than just _slightly_ different. "Parallel whatsits?" Clara spoke up. The two men turned to look at her, clearly a little freaked out by two Claras who sounded exactly the same. The other Clara simply sighed in disappointment.

"What about Pond?" One of the men asked. It took Amy a moment to realise they knew who she was. "They look like they're just ordinary women, there's no reason to presume hostility. They've probably never even met the Doctor," the other Clara answered. Then a shriek filled the warehouse.

It wasn't like the shriek from the crack earlier, it was more violent, more aggressive. Amy and Clara looked up in shock as the roof of the warehouse was ripped off revealing the night sky and two giant looming brown beasts on spectacular wings hovered there, with glowing red eyes glaring down at them. "Reapers!" the man by the machine cried out. "Really Reynolds? I hadn't noticed!" the older Clara shouted out.

The Reapers dived down towards them and Amy instinctively grabbed her Clara, pulling her away, hopefully out of danger. The other Clara pulled something from the belt around her waist that looked like a pistol as two of the reapers homed in on her. The other Reaper soared towards one of the men, not Reynolds, the other one.

"Watch out Higgins!" Reynolds called to him. Finally, they had names for everyone in the room. Higgins was unarmed and helpless. He dodged the first flyby of the Reaper, rolling out of the way, but there was no way he could survive a second one. The Reaper turned back and headed for Higgins again, its red eyes never faltering.

Amy couldn't let it just tear that man apart, she had to do something. Clara's eyes were wide with shock and she was rooted to the spot. None of the Reapers were paying them any attention so Amy figured it would be alright to leave Clara for just a moment.

She rushed forwards towards the machine. She didn't think the machine itself would be much help here, but it wasn't the only thing on the table. She picked up the gun. On the TV it looked so simple, you just pulled a trigger and a bullet fired into whoever you were pointing it at. Even if it was like that in real life, that wouldn't be much use because this futuristic weapon didn't even have a trigger, it was just a load of buttons. She pressed one hopefully. The gun beeped. The Reaper didn't even notice. She pressed another button. This time a stream of energy fired forwards. It missed completely, but it irritated the Reaper enough to make it turn its attention away from Higgins and towards Amy.

Amy closed her eyes, realising she was done for as the Reaper flew towards here. Then the sound of an energy beam sizzled past her ears and she opened her eyes to the find the Reaper gone, replaced by a heap of dust on the ground. She turned around to see the other Clara holding a smoking laser pistol with two piles of dust behind her just like the first one. "You saved me..." Higgins muttered in disbelief, looking at Amy. "That was heroic," the Clara admitted, "stupid, but heroic."

The Clara from Amy's world rushed forwards towards Amy, hugging her tightly. She was just glad that Amy was alright. "We have to move, the Doctor's Reapers were brought here by the energy transmission from the machine. His gestapo can't be far behind," Reynolds pleaded. "Too late," an eerily familiar voice echoed from behind Amy.

Amy and Clara and Clara and Higgins and Reynolds turned to find themselves met by a small army of soldiers with UNIT printed on their shoulder pads covered in completely black armour. At the front, wearing an eye patch and a pantsuit, was Amy Pond. Clara wasn't surprised to see that the suit included a skirt, clearly Pond showing off her legs was a constant in all universes. "Secure the two refugees from whatever backwards universe it is they crawled out of and kill the resistance fighters," evil Amy ordered. The soldiers moved forwards. Without a word they opened fire. The three members of the resistance scattered, fleeing out of the warehouse. Clara watched Reynolds take a shot to the back of the head, killing him. She swallowed. Then she felt the click on handcuffs around her wrists.

Clara could see that there were handcuffs around Amy's wrists as well and that both of them were being marched out of the warehouse and towards what looked like a massive helicopter. Then she felt a needle stab into the back of her neck. Vaguely aware of Amy shouting out that they should leave her alone before being needled as well, Clara collapsed onto the ground, drifting into unconsciousness.

* * *

Clara woke up to find herself strapped to a chair, Amy in the chair next to her. The Evil Amy stood behind the desk to the side of a dark leather chair that was unoccupied. "Morning sunshine," she heard Amy's familiar voice say with a more sinister tone to it. "It's going to be alright Clara..." the other Amy, her Amy, whispered to her. The room they were in seemed to be some sort of office, and judging by the window on the other side of the room, a high-up office at that.

The doors behind them swung open and a figure strolled inside with a grin on his face. "The Doctor will see you now!" he announced, leaping through the office to his leather chair where he kissed the Amy in the eye patch passionately before jumping into his chair. Amy recognised the man with his oversized chin and funny little bowtie immediately. It was the man from her dreams, the ghostly spectre, the raggedy man.

Amy wanted to leap out of her chair and slap the Doctor across the face for tying them down, but the fact that he had tied them down prevented her from doing this. Instead she settled for struggling defiantly and scowling at him. "I want you to know that I am genuinely sorry about this," The Doctor said, although the grin on his face told a different story. "This isn't your world and you shouldn't get caught up in its struggles. The problem is that you _are_ caught up in its struggles. For that reason we're going to have to lock you up for a while. Not too long, just a few eternities." The other Amy giggled and the Doctor shrugged apologetically.

"I can promise you won't get bored though, we'll have regular experiments to perform on you. Dr Jones will get very excited when she hears about you. For now though, you should get some sleep, you'll have a busy day tomorrow..." the fake Amy, as Amy thought of her, stepped forwards. She didn't need the Doctor to give her any instructions, he was already ordering her through the Gallifreyan symbols that transmitted through the eye patch she wore. She snapped something around Clara's neck. Amy got a better look when she came to put it on her neck. It was a metal collar. Once both of the collars were on, they beeped and the light on them turned from green to red, then there was a flash of light and the two women were transported away.

* * *

The jail cell wasn't too bad really. It was big and there were two comfortable beds and a separate toilet area that had a curtain to protect privacy. Amy had seen jail cells at the police station back on her Earth and this was a hell of a lot better than those. Clara sat down on one of the beds and sat there in silence. Amy felt a knot twisting up inside her as she watched her young friend just sitting there, lost in what must have been a never ending sea of fears. Amy sat down next to Clara and put her arm around the brunette hugging her tightly. She didn't say anything, there wasn't anything _to_ say.

Clara wasn't crying, but her eyes looked like those of an injured puppy, and Amy was sure that she might burst into tears at any moment. That said, Clara was a brave girl who could usually handle herself, so it was no surprise that she was holding together so far. Amy herself would have been panicking but there was no time for that, she had to devote all her energy to looking out for Clara.

"When I was little," Clara spoke up suddenly, "my worst fear was getting lost." Amy nodded, listening. "That fear came true once, on a beach in Blackpool," Clara went on, "but she found me. Mum. She told me she would always find me." Amy didn't know how to respond that. "What if that's why we're here?" Clara looked at Amy longingly, "What if she didn't die, she was sucked through the crack like we were. What if she's been here all along, waiting for me to find her?"

Amy put her hand on Clara's shoulder. "Clara..." she whispered, "Your mum died. I know that's hard, but she's not here. She's not stuck in a hellhole like this, she's at peace. You just have to hold onto that, and know that she's at peace." Clara swallowed, holding back the tears, and nodded weakly. "Clara," Amy added, "I'm always going to be here for you. I promise," she meant every word. The silence that followed made Amy's heart drop. She'd messed up, she'd said the wrong thing and ruined everything, hadn't she? Then Clara kissed Amy.

It was a sudden move, but it felt right, to Clara at least. Their lives may never be the same and there may never be a chance to admit it again. Clara and Amy were more than just best friends. Amy overcame her initial shock and returned the kiss with equal passion. Even Clara hadn't realised how she'd felt about Amy, but it had always been there, lingering at the back of her mind, waiting for the ideal moment to leap out.

Amy's arms were still wrapped around Clara holding her close as they kissed, an echo of desperation fuelling their every move. Their bodies pulled as close together as they could get and Clara's hand pawed at Amy's cheek longingly. Amy lay back on the bed, Clara's petite form on top of her, pressed close.

Clara loosened the straps of Amy's police vest, pulling it off to reveal a white shirt underneath, not dissimilar to the one that Clara had half-worn this morning during the milk argument. The buttons of the shirt eased out of the holes holding them easily and Clara's usual smirk returned. Amy's hands passed over Clara's back to the tight leggings that protruded from beneath Clara's skirt. She rolled them down off the brunette's smooth legs.

During the next few seconds, Amy worked Clara's dress off of her and let it fall to the ground. Clara finished stripping Amy of her main clothes soon after, Amy's skirt landing next to Clara's dress. Their underwear was now the only barrier between them. Amy's lips released Clara's and kissed down her neck and along her collarbone, evoking a moan. Meanwhile Clara undid the latch on the redhead's bra. Amy chose a different target to Clara and her nimble fingers dived for Clara's panties instead. Clara's moans of ecstasy filled the cell...

* * *

Morning came far too early and when Amy awoke she was met by a soft gently snoring from the girl snuggled away in her arms. A smile darted across Amy's face until she remembered the predicament they were in. She managed to roll herself out of the bed without disturbing Clara and gathered up her clothes, redressing swiftly. Clara stirred soon after.

Clara was expecting quite a lot from the new day. She was expecting her relationship with Amy to have drastically changed, she was expecting to meet the demon that the Doctor had called Dr Jones, she was expecting to be tortured in ways she couldn't possibly imagine, but she wasn't expecting for the wall of the cell to explode.

Clara and Amy watched as the wall broke away and a figure stood triumphantly on the other side, a massive gun in one hand and the machine that had brought them here in the other. "Hello again," the other Clara smiled. "What are you doing?" Amy jumped to her feet, staring at the new arrival. "It's called a break out," that Clara rolled her eyes. "Why?" Amy asked.

Clara was quite happy to accept the break out without knowing why it had been initiated for them but Amy was determined to find the answers. "You've given this world the greatest gift anyone ever has," Clara explained. "Hope. When you saved Higgins, you showed that there is good in everyone, no matter how bad you think they are. You've met the Amy Pond of this world, but somewhere, deep down, the good in you, is in her. You've shown that humanity still has a fighting chance, so for that, we owed you. That's why I've come to rescue you, and send you home..."

The machine in her hand whirred into life but something was still troubling Amy. "We can't just leave you here, how will you survive when the guards get here?" the older Clara smirked before answering. "I don't need to survive to free this world, the resistance has a plan that's already been put into action. The Doctor will feel the wrath of the Bad Wolf regardless of my fate." Amy went to protest. She looked back at the silent Clara from her world and saw that she was biting her bottom lip nervously, unsure how to react to an older version of herself from another universe sacrificing herself. Only one thing mattered to Amy in that moment, only one person. "Send us home..." Amy said at last.

* * *

The bright white flash triggered their return to their own Earth. In a flash, Amy and Clara were on Amy's old bed once again, with Amy pinning Clara down after a childish game. It was as if nothing had changed and no time had passed. Nothing had changed except one thing... Amy leant down and kissed Clara lovingly. "I love you," Clara murmured. "I love you too," Amy whispered.

"... We should probably get back to clearing out my old stuff," Amy decided. She didn't move though, after everything that they had just been through, it seemed so weird for everything to be back to normal. Except their relationship of course. Their relationship had taken a step up from normal. Clara grinned when Amy didn't move. "Or," she said from beneath the luscious legged ginger, "We could make use of your old bed..."

They kissed again and Amy was already peeling away Clara's red dress. The passion of the night in another universe was there but this time it was different. This time Amy was on top.

* * *

 _The Next Morning_

Clara lay snug and warm in her bed. Her clothes were scattered over the floor of her room along with the clothes of someone else. That someone else's arm was wrapped around her shoulder. "Hey babe," Amy whispered as Clara turned to face her. "Morning handsome," she smirked back.


	27. Massage

**Author's Notes:** **A request from thebossyleaf. The request was for Amy to give Clara a massage in their apartment after a long day with oral. I intended for this to be in the Clamy Through The Looking Glass continuity, as a chance to check in on how their relationship is going, which means we now have two ongoing Clamy continuities. I'll try to keep you informed of which story belongs in which. This is a very short aftermath piece but I really enjoy it and I hope you do too.**

Clara pushed open the door to her apartment and stepped inside. With a deep sigh, she unzipped her black jacket and tossed it onto the sofa. Her motorcycle was parked outside. With another sigh, she rubbed her eyes wearily. It had been a long school day and Clara's class had been tiresome. Being a teacher was harder than it looked. She really wasn't sure if she could handle this new job but she'd promised Amy she'd stick with it for at least a term.

Clara disappeared into her bedroom and stripped down completely, taking a long cold shower. As the water trickled down her naked skin, she heard the door open again. Amy was home. Clara finished her shower and, still drying herself off with a towel, re-entered the bedroom. She only had time to put on bra and knickers before Amy entered the room.

Amy wore a white vest with blue hotpants. "Hey babe," Amy smirked, kissing her half-naked girlfriend. "Was it a non-uniform day then?" Amy joked, looking at Clara's state of undress. Clara smiled but didn't laugh like she usually did. "Everything alright?" Amy asked, serious now. "Yeah," Clara sighed, "Just a long day." "Sounds like you need a lie down then..."

Clara allowed herself to be talked into lying face-down on the bed with Amy on top of her, massaging her shoulder-blades. "Ooh..." Clara muttered, as Amy worked her shoulders and started to work down her back. Clara let out several low moaning sounds as Amy massaged the younger girl. "You smell nice," Amy commented in her Scottish accent. "I just showered," Clara answered. "So you didn't go into school like that then?" Amy winked as she pinged the elastic on Clara's bra.

Clara did nothing to resist as Amy removed Clara's bra. Her fingers continued to work Clara's back lovingly. Then Amy rolled Clara onto her back and groped her boobs lightly. Clara simply lay there, allowing Amy to play with her, too tired and too turned on to resist. Amy cupped Clara's boobs and lifted them, allowing Clara to breathe without their weight for a minute; then she started to pump them up and down.

Amy's devious fingers trailed down over Clara's stomach, rubbing her navel before continuing south. She pinched the sides of Clara's black knickers and eased them down, leaving Clara completely nude. With a sly grin, Amy pressed a finger to the younger companion's entrance. Clara's heart missed a beat. Then Amy pushed the finger inside. Clara moaned as Amy thrust her finger back and forth. Then she joined that finger with another. Clara's hips bucked under the fingering. The two fingers pumping back and forth were soon joined by a third. Amy took great pleasure in finger-fucking Clara's wet vagina.

Amy's silky wet tongue replaced the fingers at Clara's pussy. Clara's moaning deepened as Amy pleasured Clara with her mouth. The young brunette was gasping for breath at Amy's oral treatment. Amy had mercy and released Clara's pussy as the brunette's orgasm increased in pleasure. Amy, grinning, kissed Clara on the lips.

"Why are your clothes still on?" Clara breathed out. "Because I can see myself naked whenever I want," Amy teased. "You can see me naked whenever you want," Clara whispered with a wink. "I'll remember that when I visit you at work tomorrow," Amy laughed and Clara blushed. "Seriously though, why am I the only one of us that's naked?" Clara asked again. Amy chuckled and brushed her finger on Clara's pussy then brought it to her mouth and licked the liquid from the tip of her finger. "Because you're having a shower..." she answered.

They both laughed uncontrollably as Clara playfully shoved Amy away, then dragged the redhead into the bathroom where she tossed her into the shower. Clara switched the water on and Amy was drenched, her clothes soaked through. Then Clara stepped into the shower and straddled Amy, their legs locking together. Silently, between kisses, Clara rolled away Amy's vest and tore apart her wet bra.

Through the downpour of streams of water, Clara groped Amy's tits and Amy ran her fingers through her girlfriend's hair. As more and more of Amy's wet clothes were tossed aside, Clara felt her energy returning with her lust and the two lost themselves in love making. Amy and Clara were wrapped in eachother's arms and the sex was amazing.


	28. Apology to Clara's Boobs

**Author's Notes:** **This chapter was actually written for one reason and one reason only: a reviewer pointed out that in an earlier chapter a great disservice had been done to Clara when I suggested Amy's boobs were bigger. Obviously I undertook extensive research to be sure and as a result wrote this as an apology to make up for that mistake - hence the title. There is absolutely no plot here, just the hottest Clamy sex I could think up at the time.**

 **For reference of what they are wearing - for Amy google image 'Amy Pond series 5 poster' - for Clara google image 'Jenna Coleman hot daily mail spell' (weirdly specific I know but it was quite hard to track down the right photo for you again)**

Amy Pond was tall and had flowing ginger hair. She had a prominent Scottish accent with a sultry taste to it. Her slender body was encased in a red jumper and a mini-skirt. Her legs were flawless, running perfectly from hip to foot. There was a naughty glint to her eye that always shone out when she was around Clara.

Clara Oswald was a smaller brunette. She was always letting a cheeky edge slip into her voice and whenever she smiled, small dimples became visible in her cheeks. She wore a white sleeveless buttoned dress. Her bare arms were stretched out over her head, the smooth skin vulnerable as Amy pinned her hands to the wall.

Their lips were locked together, the ginger in complete control of her younger brunette counterpart. As Amy pressed Clara against the wall, Clara's legs lifted into the air and wrapped around Amy's waist. Amy smirked, her mouth pulling away from Clara's then starting to place simple kisses along Clara's jawbone, her tongue sliding along the skin with it.

With Clara's limbs secured, arms held in place by Amy's and legs locked onto the Scot's hips, Amy pressed her attack further, the kisses skimming over Clara's chin and down her neck. Amy latched her lips to the top of Clara's dress, forcing the first button open with her tongue. Amy, grinning, moved onto the next button, and then another after that until she had a good view of Clara's cleavage.

Her tongue darted down into Clara's large breasts, dragging over the flesh of the tops of her boobs. Clara's head shot backwards as she moaned out. Amy's eyes drooled over Clara's huge tits, much larger than her own. Amy backed away from the wall, taking Clara with her. Clara arms came down and wrapped around Amy's shoulders but her legs remained around Amy's waist and the two fell backwards onto the floor, with Clara on top.

With Clara straddling Amy's waist, she rolled away the red jumper revealing a purple t-shirt. Clara licked her lips and pressed kisses to Amy's neck, nibbling lovingly on the flesh. Amy's breathing hastened, and she felt Clara's soft hands slide down to Amy's legs, stroking her inner thighs tauntingly.

Clara forced Amy's denim skirt up as far as she could on her legs then slipped her hand underneath, pressing gently on her wet panties. She rubbed her palm against the crotch of Amy's underwear vigorously and Amy's legs went wild.

Thrashing in the air, Amy's legs felt Clara's free hand slide over them, taking a quick tour of the long luscious limbs. Amy's legs grew wilder though and dislodged Clara. Taking advantage of the brunette's moment of vulnerability, Amy surged forwards knocking Clara onto her back and letting her get herself on top.

Clara's breasts were heaving as Amy trailed her finger down Clara's exposed chest. Wasting no time, Amy unbuttoned the rest of her dress leaving her torso open and vulnerable. Amy pushed down Clara's bra and squeezed her boobs. Clara closed her eyes and moaned. Amy's smiled grew wider and she started to pump the round mounds up and down ruthlessly.

Amy groped Clara's boobs passionately, and Clara's hands cupped Amy's cheeks, bringing their faces together for another kiss. Amy's thumbs brushed the boobs' nipples aggressively and Clara moaned out into the kiss, the noise captured by Amy's waiting lips.

Clara managed to break free of Amy's grasp and stood up, shedding the remnants of her white dress leaving her standing there in just her black knickers. Amy stood up as well, facing Clara. Clara swallowed as Amy firmly placed her hands on her shoulders and pushed Clara down onto the bed. Amy silently scooped up her jumper and pressed one of Clara's hands to one of the bedposts. The Scottish devil tied Clara's wrist to the post with the jumper. Then Amy peeled off her purple shirt and tied Clara's other hand to the other bedpost with that shirt.

Amy took a moment to trail her hands down Clara's near-naked body before standing up at the end of the bed. Then she started to dance. Clara watched intoxicated as Amy's hips swayed from side to side and her arms rose into the air then slowly, seductively lowered back down, over the pale companion's body.

Clara's eyes savoured Amy's body as she danced. Pond winked and lowered her skirt, kicking it away. Her hands trailed up over her stomach and she fondled her own breasts for a moment before reaching round and unclasping her bra, letting it fall away as well. Then finally, meticulously, Amy removed her knickers, tantalisingly slow. Nude, Amy pounced onto Clara. "Your socks are still on..." Clara whispered. "Shush," Amy ordered.

Amy rolled Clara onto her front. As she did, Clara's wrists slid out from under the shirt and jumper but Clara locked beneath herself. Amy pressed a hand to Clara's back, holding it down, thus pinning Clara's hands. Then, with the other hand, Amy spanked Clara.

Clara gasped as Amy sharply slapped her ass. Another gasp followed as Amy's hand crashed down on Clara again. The sound of skin on skin echoed around the room as Clara's ass was brutally smacked again and again. The noises coming from the brunette were now something between shrieks and laughter. The minx loved getting spanked.

Amy was well aware of what Clara liked and so was holding less and less back with each slap. Amy yanked down Clara's panties, revealing her bright red butt. Amy winked as Clara glanced back at her and her hand came down again. The palm of her hand collided with Clara's soft buttock but didn't pull back this time, instead gripping it tightly. Amy took great care spreading Clara's ass-cheeks apart and slid a finger inside. Clara's eyes widened as Amy pushed that finger in and out a couple of times, while showering her neck and shoulders with kisses, and dragging her tongue down Clara's spine. "So tight.." she whispered.

Then Amy pulled out and repositioned herself on top of Clara's back. Her arms slid around to underneath Clara, gripping Clara's big boobs. Clara's hands flew to Amy's hands, helping her to roughly grope her. Meanwhile, Amy's hips started to sway again, thrusting at Clara's petite butt. Clara moaned out as Amy humped her. "How much more do you think you can take?" Amy whispering, a genuine question. "With you?" Clara whispered back, "Forever."


	29. Naughty Thoughts

**Author's Notes: an alternative first time for Amy and Clara, this entry marked my return from a long hiatus and I wanted something to symbolise a new beginning for my writing so I wrote a new beginning for Clamy**

"You know they could write a book about you" Clara grinned from ear to ear as Amy helped her stumble drunkenly back to her apartment. "Amy Pond and the legs that never end."

"Um thanks" Amy replied as they reached the door. "Where's your key?" "In my pocket." "Get it out then silly." "You do it." Amy looked at her friend sceptically then with a sigh shoved her hand into her friend's jacket pocket.

Clara giggled as she felt the redhead's hand moving inside her. "Her jacket," she corrected her thoughts. "What?" Amy looked at her. "Shh!" Clara whispered, "Don't tell Amy."

Amy paused, her hand still in the petite brunette's pocket. "Don't tell Amy what?" Her Scottish accent grew thicker when she snapped. She'd known Clara long enough to recognise when a mischievous glint entered her eyes and was protective enough to know it was usually not a good sign. "Thoughts," Clara winked, "naughty thoughts."

"Oh," Amy said, pausing, then finally pulling the key out of Clara's pocket. She jammed it into the lock and forced it to turn. As the door opened, Clara practically fell into the apartment, collapsing onto the couch. "You're so good to me," she smiled at Amy and Amy's heart melted.

There was something about Clara Oswald that made Amy want to be good. Those cute dimples in her cheeks, her soft round face, her small body that Amy suspected would fit perfectly against hers. Whatever it was, it turned the usually feisty and provocative Scot into a gentle caring angel.

Amy sat down on the couch next to the drunken Clara and without thinking wrapped her arms around the brunette's shoulders. She felt Clara's head fall softly sideways onto her shoulder. Knowing that when the little schoolteacher had found herself in such a state that she couldn't remember where she was anymore her first thought had been to call Amy, had made butterflies flutter in Amy's stomach.

When she felt Clara's hand on her thigh, Amy didn't know whether to jump or giggle. Then she felt Clara's fingers start to rub over her skin and she knew exactly what to do. Amy Pond moaned.

Clara smirked that triumphant cheeky smirk of hers and pressed the attack, sliding her hand further up those legs, allowing her nails to press gently against the silky skin of Amy's legs. She gripped the edge of Amy's short skirt between her thumb and forefinger and muttered: "always so short, never short enough."

Amy's mind had finally caught up with her body now. She understood what was happening. And there was no way Amy Pond was going to let Clara take the lead. She gripped Clara's wrist and pulled it away from her skirt. Then her other hand locked onto Clara's free hand. Clara bit her bottom lip driving Amy wild, as Clara felt her arms being lifted up over her head and stretched as far as they could go. Clara let out a deep breath as she felt her back arch.

Amy was on top of her and could feel Clara's body lifting, pressing to hers. She could practically feel the ache of desire that was running through the brunette too. She was suffering from the same pain. Her hands slid away from Clara's wrists and down her outstretched arms. Clara closes her eyes and moaned as Amy's angelic fingers brushed against her collarbone, softly massaging the skin.

Amy grinned at her victory, and tugged the collar of Clara's t shirt further down to reveal more neck and collarbone. Clara gasped as Amy's lips pressed to her exposed flesh, and again but louder when she felt Amy's tongue dart across her neck.

Amy was ruthless, planting kisses on Clara's neck, working her way up until those red lips were pressed to her jawbone. Clara stifled a moan as Amy worked her way around the younger companion's jaw. Then her eyes flickered open and her heart missed a beat when Amy's lips pressed against her own.

Clara pushed her face forward, leaning into the kiss. This was going to be as much hers as Amy's. Clara's lips pushed Amy's apart and her tongue slid inside her friend's mouth. Amy's tongue rose to meet Clara's and the two danced between each other's mouths. Amy's hand cupped Clara's cheek lovingly. Clara retaliated, flinging both her arms around the redhead's shoulders.

As Clara clung tightly to Amy, she felt her body start to work on its own. Clara shuffled beneath Amy, her chest briefly pushing against Amy's as her pelvis repositioned itself. Now one leg was on either side of her lover, and she could feel both of Amy's thighs pressing down between her legs. Her back arched as her hips bucked. Clara blushed as her body betrayed her.

Amy looked down into those big kind eyes and licked her lips before pressing them back down into a second kiss. This time however her hands chose different targets to cup. She grasped Clara's breasts and gently squeezed before letting her hands slide further, briskly rubbing her sides before gripping the smaller girl's thighs.

Clara moaned as Amy pulled her legs further apart, spreading them wide open. Then she tried desperately to stop a high pitched wail from escaping her lips as Amy teasingly started to rock her hips against Clara's own. She succeeded only in that the wail was replaced by a pathetically cute squeak. Amy laughed slightly and rocked again. "You like that?" She whispered. Clara tried to speak but only another moan came out. She nodded instead.

"I love you." Clara turned bright red. Of course now her voice had started working again. Her chest rose and fell with each breath she dragged in nervously. Amy's body was still now. Clara's felt her heart beating in her chest harder than it ever had before. She couldn't believe she'd just blurted that out. Maybe if she said sorry now Amy would let them continue as if nothing had happened. Yes, that could work. She opened her mouth to speak.

"I love you too" Amy spoke, "so damn much." She pecked Clara on the cheek. "I bet I love you more" Clara spoke up before she could stop herself. "Nope" Amy grinned without hesitation, thrusting her hips forward again, evoking a moan from Clara. "Yes," Clara shot back, pushing her pelvis up, and making Amy buck.

The game continued with each woman taking it in turns to try and produce the most exquisite sounds of pleasure from the other. For Clara, her moment of triumph was when the wild flails of her limbs had forced Amy over, off the couch and onto the floor. For Amy it was when despite falling to the ground she had still managed to wrestle Clara onto her back and pin her down.

They lay there for a moment, staying wrapped tightly in each other's arms. "Don't tell Amy," Clara murmured in Amy's ear. Amy raised an eyebrow. Clara smirked: "I'm not really drunk." Amy's eyes widened and Clara couldn't resist laughing. "You little minx" Amy hissed, then started to laugh herself.

Before Clara knew what was happening, Amy was on her feet and pulling Clara up too. Then pushing out of the living room into the bedroom. Clara felt Amy's hands run down her back and then: smack. Clara jumped with a slight gasp as Amy placed a firm spank on her bottom. Then she felt Amy's breath in her ear: "shh. Don't tell Clara." "What?" Clara giggled. Amy lifted Clara off her feet and tossed her onto the bed. "Thoughts," Amy winked, "naughty thoughts."


	30. Amy the Dominatrix

**Author's Notes:** **In my interpretation of Clamy, Amy has always been the dominant one. i think this is the natural culmination of that. The title says it all really...**

Clara loved a nice warm shower. The water soaking her brunette hair, running down her smooth petite body and pooling at her feet. A twist of a dial turned the water off and she stepped out, reaching for a towel. Then, with the white towel wrapped around her body to protect her modesty, she stepped out of the bathroom. Her eyes widened. "Lose the towel," Amy ordered. Clara dropped her towel.

"Get on the bed," the Scottish accent sounded again and without hesitation Clara did as she was told. Amy Pond was not naked. In a way that would have been less surprising. Clara would have still dropped her towel and got on the bed, but she wouldn't have been surprised. However, Amy was not naked: She was wearing leather. Some very tight looking black panties with a leather corset tied together over her chest. Her red hair was notably more frizzy than usual too. And in her left hand, her fingers were tightly curled around the end of a long black whip.

"Amy," Clara started to say. Amy's eyes narrowed. "I didn't say you could speak," Amy hissed. Clara swallowed as the whip cracked against the floor in warning. She kept her lips shut. Usually, Clara was a control freak. But Amy knew that the one thing that got Clara going in the bedroom more than anything else was losing that control to someone else. To her. To Amy Pond.

"Don't move," Amy whispered licking her lips. Clara watched as Amy slowly licked her finger then placed it on Clara's chin. She didn't move. Amy's wet finger trailed down the brunette's exposed neck and down her chest. It traced a line straight down the centre, parting the large boobs and slowly sliding down her stomach. It paused at her entrance.

"Spread your legs" Amy ordered. Clara pushed her legs apart but Amy clearly wasn't satisfied because she sighed then firmly placed her hands on each of Clara's inner thighs and pushed them as far apart as they could go. Clara's heart was pounding, her breasts rising and falling with every breath she took. Amy's head dived into Clara's pussy.

Clara wanted to moan. She wanted to scream. She wanted to wail. She wanted to buck her hips up to meet the redhead's teasing lips. She wanted to tangle her own fingers in the Scottish woman's ginger hair. Instead she bit down on her bottom lip to stop herself. Even then, a few squeaks of delight forced themselves out at embarrassingly high pitches. The first time, Amy giggled. The second Amy's eyes shot up towards Clara who quickly regained control of herself. The third time, Amy drew her head back and looked up at Clara. Clara took a deep breath. Amy smirked: "You're allowed to moan," she winked. Then two of her fingers pushed into Clara's vagina.

Clara's head shot back and her eyes scrunched up as she let out moan after moan, each louder than the last. Amy grinned, fingering her roughly. Her fingers shot back and forth inside the young brunette and Clara was gasping unable to catch her breath. Only when Clara screamed out her name did Amy stop. She pulled her two wet fingers out and in front of her Clara, she licked them both clean. Clara swallowed as Amy leaned down over and licked that same tongue up against her cheek. Clara couldn't stop herself. She lunged forwards and kissed Amy Pond.

Amy indulged her at first, kissing back with equal fire and passion. But then she broke it off, pulling back. "Naughty girl," she licked her lips, "I didn't give you permission." Clara nodded slowly: "I'm sorry," she whispered back. Amy tutted. "Roll over." Clara did as she was told. A pale hand clamped onto her right buttock and started to knead the soft flesh. Amy squeezed the brunette's butt tightly, until her nails started to dig in and she head Clara gasp. She paused then she pinched it. Clara let out a loud exclamation in surprise. Pause again. Clara closed her eyes waiting. Then the whip cracked down on her bare ass.

Amy had always enjoyed the opportunity to whip her partners. But none of them had ever made noises quite like Clara. That half-moan, half-scream that just made Amy go wild. The perfect point between pain and pleasure. Amy knew Clara's limits, knew exactly how much that petite body could take, and she was going to push her to her limits.

She thrashed Clara's ass and lay a few down on her long smooth back too. Clara didn't resist. Didn't even try to move. Red lines marked her tight little ass now. Amy dropped the whip and pressed her hand to her warm ass, holding it there for a moment, before pulling back and bringing her hand back down in a harsh slap. She spanked Clara until her ass was shining red. Then she grabbed a fistful of brown hair and tugged until Clara's face came up to meet hers."Roll over," she ordered again.

Clara was on her back again now, her chest heaving and her eyes searching Amy's nervously. Amy just grinned. Her hands reached and sharply she tweaked the younger companion's nipples. Clara gasped but that wasn't enough for Amy. She gave the firm boobs a squeeze anyway, but then she turned to further down. Her hand hovered over Clara's pussy teasingly and she looked up at Clara as if for approval. Clara's eyes widened as she realised what was coming but she nodded. Amy smacked Clara's vagina.

A series of short sharp slaps sent shockwaves through Clara's body and left her pussy stinging. Amy grinned pinching her clit and making her scream. Then two fingers once again pushed inside Clara and started to pump up and down. Clara couldn't stop the noises she was making now if she wanted to as Amy used and abused her entrance, all the while her eyes locked on Clara's face, watching every reaction. Clara couldn't have prevented her climax no matter what she did so instead she just went with it. When Amy withdrew her fingers they were soaking wet.

Amy shed her garments, and the two naked girls pressed themselves together, their limbs tangling together and their lips locking in a passionate kiss. It was the kind of embrace that both wished would never end. Amy's hands stroked Clara's back lovingly and protectively, and Clara snuggled into her redheaded protector with a soft smile. She didn't even realise she was smiling at first. She grinned up at Amy: "you know, I don't think I'll be able to sit down for days." Amy laughed although there was perhaps a flash of guilt in her eyes: "well you can stay here in bed for as long as you want baby." Clara returned the laugh: "as long as _you_ want you mean?

"That would be nice," Amy admitted with a cocky smirk as she placed kiss up Clara's soft neck and along her now quivering jawbone until she reached Clara's ear: "but then you'd never leave."


	31. When Amy met Amy

**Author's Notes:** **there's a comic relief special you can find on youtube called Space and Time where very briefly Amy meets herself and the exhange at the start of this actually happens so how could I resist ;)**

* * *

" _I'd give you a driving licence"_

 _"I bet you would"_

* * *

"It's your turn to be the police officer!"

"No it's definitely your turn"

The two identical Scottish purrs bounced off each other. Amy sighed and rolled her eyes. This was just typical of her. The two gorgeous identical redheads arguing over which one of them was getting handcuffed this time.

"Tell you what," Amy licked her lips, suddenly smirking, "why don't we skip the costume this time. I reckon you look better naked and sweaty anyway, Amy..." Amy eyed her copy up eagerly: "couldn't agree more, Amy," she winked back.

The bed beneath them was a mess as Amy made out with herself. Both of her were clutching onto each other's cheeks, holding themselves into a passionate rough snog. "I get why Rory always looks so damn shell shocked now," Amy grinned. "I know right!" Amy laughed, "we are a damn good kisser." Amy pinned her wrists down up above her head, a naughty glint in her eye. "Mhm, lucky fella," she whispered as she handcuffed the other Amy's wrists to the bedpost.

"You look so good in handcuffs, Miss Pond," Amy grinned down at herself, "it's amazing anyone ever lets us go." Amy looked back up at her with wide lustful eyes: "are you going to?" Amy smirked as she trailed her hands down the redhead's heaving chest. "Oh hell no."

Amy clamped her hands to the handcuffed Amy's thighs and started to roughly rub them up and down. "Our legs really are our best assets, aren't they?" Amy growled lustfully as she dived in, planting kisses along her duplicate's inner thighs. Amy answered with a moan. Amy bit down on her bottom lip as she felt her own mouth creeping towards her entrance.

Amy was helpless as Amy's hands crawled up over her stomach and grabbed her boobs so hard Amy actually yelped. The yelp soon turned to a soft moan and a gentle whimpering as, while she caressed her breasts with her hands, she also started to explore her pussy with her tongue. Amy had always wondered what she tasted like.

Amy lapped up her own juices from the redhead's weeping cunt. Her tongue dove into the folds, exploring every crevice with an insatiable curiosity. Amy was gasping for breath. She knew just where she liked to be touched and she was taking advantage of this. She squeaked as her own fingers pinched her nipples tightly and pulled them taut. Her hips bucked as her tongue delved as deep inside her as it could.

The ginger Scot came up for air eventually and Amy slumped, breathing hard. Amy licked her lips triumphantly. She positioned herself on top of herself and grinned down at herself. Their lips met in a kiss again, working hard against each other's. Amy's hands stroked up and down her restrained helpless arms. "Amy," the Amy in handcuffs murmured. "Yes?" the Amy on top whispered back. "Go fuck yourself."

The redhead grinned and followed instructions. She extended her middle finger and slid it into Amy's cunt. Amy gasped again and her whole body squirmed as her finger fucked herself. Her hips bucked and her whole body writhed. She whimpered in delight when a second finger joined the first inside her. Then a third soon after. Amy knew three fingers was the perfect from past experience. Amy snogged herself as she blasted her pussy with her fingers.

She knew exactly which spots to hit to make herself squeak with pleasure and delight. She was taking a weird slightly sadistic pleasure in getting herself so worked up. Amy's back was arching up and thrusting her pelvis towards her to get the digits deeper inside her. Amy was licking at her neck now, tasting the sweat and the skin. Amy cried out as the fingering finally brought her to climax.

Amy barely had a second to catch her breath before she felt her legs being wrenched up into the air. Amy had a tight grip on them and was stretching them further and further until her ankles were up by her head. "That's a good look for you, Amelia," she teased herself, "shows off all the points of interest." Amy was too busy catching her breath still to tell herself off though.

"You know all those things you've always wanted Rory to do to you?" Amy asked. Amy nodded in response. "All those things you've dreamt of the Doctor doing?" Amy nodded again, raising an eyebrow as well this time. Amy grinned down at herself naughtily: "I know them too." Then Amy Pond spanked herself.


	32. When Clara met Clara

**Author's Notes:** **There's another clip on youtube called Clara and the Tardis where we get a brief glimpse of two Clara's remarking that they share a bed and trading a look that suggests they do a fair bit more than that. It seemed like the logical place to go next...**

* * *

" _We've_ _got_ _to_ _share_ _a_ _bed_."

* * *

Both Claras lay there side by side, breasts heaving, cheeks flushed, unable to stop the naughty thoughts that were buzzing around their minds. Clara risked a glance at herself and noted both the heavy breathing and the red tint to her rosy cheeks. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" She whispered. Clara was a bright girl and as soon as she had heard herself say it, she knew what the answer had to be. They were the same person, of course they were thinking the same thing. So Clara grabbed Clara by both cheeks and pulled her in for the best snog of her life.

Clara ended up on to, legs on either side of Clara's waist, hands interwoven with Clara's own and stretching her arms up above her head, lips still passionately connected. Clara moaned submissively beneath her. Clara broke the kiss and her copy watched as she rocked back on her knees, and peeled her red vest off, lifting it up and over her head. Clara's hands flew to Clara's revealed naked breasts. The brunette moaned as familiar hands cupped her boobs from an unfamiliar angle and started to work them, pumping her tits roughly against her chest, rolling the large globes in the palms of her hands. She squeaked as she pinched her erect nipples.

The Clara on the bottom pressed her advantage and surged forwards, flipping Clara onto her back and clambering on top. Clara's hands slipped beneath the other one's waistband and yanked down. Clara yanked off her bottoms roughly with a few strong pulls while Clara's legs kicked aimlessly in the air. This left that Clara completely naked. Clara licked her lips looking down at her and kissed her again.

Clara peppered kisses along her jawline, and traced a line down her neck with her tongue, then a line of kisses down her stomach, bisecting it with her lips. Clara's naked body trembled as she felt her own mouth just above where she really wanted it, and she wove her hair into her long brunette locks, clutching desperately. Clara smirked, knowing what she wanted, and lowered her head just a little further. Clara gasped as she felt her own tongue slither inside her entrance.

Clara's hips bucked wildly in response to the oral onslaught that followed but Clara was grasping her sides too tightly for her to break free despite her struggles. Clara released her pussy for a few moments occasionally only to nibble on the soft flesh of her inner thighs, planting soft little kisses and tiny stinging bites. This was only ever a few seconds' break though before her lips would dive back to her wet pussy and her tongue would lash out at her clit once more. Clara was left moaning and gasping uncontrollably, as her boobs rose and fell with every breath.

Clara's hands snaked up her body and roughly grasped her tits, gripping her large boobs, one in each hand. Clara was mewling as her breasts were pumped up and down once more, and her taut nips pinched and twisted mercilessly, all while her sopping wet cunt was probed thoroughly by her own eager tongue. "Oh god oh god oh god oh god oh god" she was crying out uncontrollably as she felt her self eating herself out. "Oh my stars!" She yelped as she felt her teeth graze against her clit. Her eyes clamped shut and her face screwed up as her hips shot uncontrollably up into the air and the loudest moan yet escaped her. Clara caught her counterpart's sides as she threw them up at her and held them up there in place, tongue delving deeper and deeper. Clara shrieked as she climaxed.

Clara dropped her naked body and watched herself orgasming with a curious smirk. She bit down on her bottom lip, grinning, trying to suppress the urge to just dive straight back in. Clara, on the other hand, lay there sweating and trembling as her entrance gushed. She was grinning ear to ear - she'd never had such good oral because nobody had ever eaten her out who knew her body so well. Clara squeaked as she was suddenly flipped onto her front. Clara grabbed a fistful of her long brown hair and yanked it back. Clearly Clara wasn't finished the sweaty naked brunette just yet.

This was what Clara was most looking forward to, because she knew her own competitive streak meant her counterpart would definitely be doing exactly the same things back to her when she finished, but twice as hard. She kept a tight grip on her victims's hair with her left fist, while with her right hand she dragged her body on to her lap, and then rested that hand on Clara's quivering bottom, rubbing gently. Clara braced herself, knowing what was coming. Clara grinned as she raised that hand into the air then brought it crashing down onto her soft vulnerable buttocks, the loud smacking sound echoing through the room, Clara's yelp following quickly.

This wasn't exactly the first time Clara had spanked herself but it was the first time like this. She loved finally hearing the noises she made from the other perspective. She spanked her ass harder next time, and heard herself whimper. She grinned as she smacked the same spot again even harder. The slaps came consistently harsher and harsher.

Clara squirmed in her dominator's familiar lap. She tried to take her beating without too much protest but her ass was so red and sore now that she knew she couldn't take much more. She also knew how her spankings always ended and what she had to do. The bit her boyfriends loved even more than the spanking itself. She had to beg. "Please," she finally gasped. "Sorry, what was that?" Clara answered as she smacked her left cheek again, spreading the red a little further. "Please! Stop!" She cried out a little louder. Clara smirked, spanking her yet again as she answered: "didn't quite catch that." Clara gritted her teeth and forced herself to beg one last time: "please stop spanking me, mistress."

Clara looked down at the other Clara's ass, covered in red handprints. She considered for a moment. She didn't pretend she hadn't heard herself this time. "Well," she muttered as she ran her fingers gently over Clara's stinging rear end. She knew exactly what she would want to happen in this situation, what the other Clara must want - what all her boyfriends had never understood. "No." She decided and spanked Clara again.

Clara screamed and thrashed and kicked now but couldn't escape from Clara's brutal grip on her hair and the hand kept coming down on her rear end, pounding it until it bruised. "You're loving it, really" Clara laughed above her and Clara hated to admit she was right. Finally, Clara stopped, taking a moment to simply stroke the poor aching skin of her ass. "That should do it," she grinned, knowing she must be in for at least the same treatment any minute now.

Clara watched herself strip off in front of her until she was naked too. Then she lay herself down on the bed and winked. Clara got the message. "My turn," she breathed out. "Bring it," Clara responded. Clara watched interested as the new dominatrix opened a drawer and took out a long piece of red wire. She licked her lips as she tied her wrists to the bedposts. Clara was used to be the one tied up so it was a bit weird being the one tied up but also not. She looked down at herself naked and restrained and smiled: she could see why people liked doing it to her now. "Do your worst," her captive teased her and Clara smirked: she was going to regret that.

Her hands searched Clara's body to make sure it really was the one she knew so well. Satisfied, she went for the only area more vulnerable than her ass. Clara's eyes widened as Clara's hands ran down her calves to her feet. "No wait, please," she started but she was cut off by a fit of giggles as Clara tickled the soft sole of her left foot gently. "Sorry, what was that?" "Please stop!" Clara was loving this now - the other Clara had avoided taking advantage of her feet because she'd thought then this Clara wouldn't remember that weakness. "Didn't quite catch that," Clara teased her captive again. "Please stop tickling me mistress." Clara laughed: "No." Then she really went to town on Clara's helpless ticklish feet, barely giving the other her a chance to breathe.

Needless to say Clara spent the rest of the night, shrieking with laughter, screaming as she was spanked, writhing, squirming, gasping, moaning, sweating, and begging. It was the best night of both of her lives.


	33. Captive: Amy and Clara

**Author's Notes:** **More police Amy and Clara in bondage, what more could you ask for? ;)**

Clara Oswald lay on the bed, gagged and handcuffed. Amy stood in front of her, grinning, twirling the key around her finger. Her police kissogram outfit still fitted her as tightly and perfectly as it always had. "I hope you realise," Amy teased her captive, "You're totally under arrest." Clara struggled against the metal cuffs desperately but it was no use. Amy kneeled down on the end of the bed, still grinning. Clara made a muffled noise of protest but the white cloth gag made it inaudible.

"I just need to search you for any weapons. I'm sure you understand," the faked redheaded police officer announced. Clara stopped struggling as Amy basically straddled her. Amy's slender fingers unbuttoned the school teacher's jacket and rolled it off her shoulders. Clara's handcuffs clicked off then on again so quickly she couldn't react, but the jacket was now off.

Amy patted her down quickly and efficiently like an actual professional and then for a moment, Clara assumed it was over. Then the redhead started to rub her shoulders slowly and forcefully. She slowly rubbed along Clara's torso, taking care to soothe her hips. Then, with a devilish grin, she deftly unfastened the buttons of her shirt. Clara watched as her shirt was pulled opened and Amy's soft hands trailed over her stomach. Both of their breathing was hard and fast now, barely under control, and Clara could feel Amy's breath against her skin.

Amy's palms landed on her prisoner's breasts, clasped within a thin black bra. Her hands rolled the brunette's soft mounds in her hands. Any noise Clara made while being groped was silenced by the gag, but Amy noted she had stopped fighting with the handcuffs. Amy pinched Clara's nipples through the bra, one in each hand between thumb and finger; "No weapons here," she decided, purring in her sweet Scottish accent as she did.

Amy's long delicate fingers now traced a line along Clara's bare thigh and up under her skirt. Clara's eyes widened as they reached her small thin panties. Amy was now rubbing those wet panties and Clara's legs wouldn't keep still. They were thrashing about helplessly beneath the faux cop. Amy gripped the younger companion's vagina and her thumb slipped beneath the fabric of the underwear, gently stroking Clara's clitoris.

"I think I've found something," Amy whispered into Clara's ear as the teacher's legs shot up into the air, "feels like a very dangerous weapon..." Clara's eyes watered as the redhead tweaked and tugged on her clit a little more. Then Amy's hand withdrew and she leant back, breathing heavily, a lustful look in her eye. "Did you enjoy that, sweetie?" Clara's answer was impossible to understand and Amy sighed. Time for the gag to go. She leant down and pressed her lips to Juliet's mouth, her teeth gripping the gag and rolling down.

Clara said nothing, even though the gag was removed, perhaps because it had been replaced with Amy's lips, kissing her passionately. Clara made no move to resist or protest and in fact found herself returning the kiss. Amy pulled away, and her accent thickened with excitement as she whispered: "ready to get _really_ hot and bothered..?" Clara whimpered: "yes."

The forbidden word of pleasure had escaped Clara's lips and she had no intention of taking it back. Her heart was racing. Then she heard the handcuffs click and felt them drop away. Clara grinned at her freedom. She celebrated by unzipping the redhead's vest, ripping open her shirt and unlatching her bra.

Amy closed her eyes for a moment of pleasure as Clara gripped her boobs. Then she pushed Clara's skirt up as far up her legs as she could, and roughly rubbed her calves and thighs, pawing at the soft flesh, before easing down the school teacher's knickers to her ankles. Clara smirked and slid her hand under Amy's black skirt, searching the redhead's knickers thoroughly then yanking them down.

Clara got on top of Amy now and kissed her gently, her hands still searching her body just as Amy's had searched hers. "Since I'm not a police officer like you," Clara whispered, sucking on Amy's ear, "You don't have the right to remain silent..." And Amy's moans went wild.


	34. Shower

**Author's Notes: I don't really know what to say about this one because I kept the last few Clamys short, snappy and simple. This one, the one before and the next two were all uploaded around the same time to keep my fellow Clamy fans tided over for a bit. They were all originally written for different couples but I didn't like them very much so I rewrote them to be for Clamy and I think they work well as short sexy episodes in their relationship. I hope you enjoy!**

Amy Pond felt the streams of water wash over her naked body as she stepped into the shower. Clara Oswald turned in surprise at her entrance. Amy had just had a shower. "Amy..." she exclaimed in surprise, "I thought you'd already..." Amy put a finger to her lips to silence her. Then leant forwards and kissed her.

Clara felt her equally naked body being pressed up against the wall of the shower as the redhead, pressed their lips tighter together still. Amy's firm but gentle hands spun Clara around to face the wall she was pressed against, and those hands trailed down Clara's bare back, alongside the flowing water.

Clara could feel Amy's pelvis gently thrusting into her rear and suppressed a moan. Amy allowed her hands to rush around Clara's round waist and up to her modest breasts. A gentle squeeze forced Clara to release that moan. Clara tossed her head back and Amy brought her lips to Clara's open neck.

Her hands slid down and attacked Clara's entrance, making Clara squeak in surprise. Amy was still grinding herself against Clara's firm rear end, and Clara was trapped helplessly between the redhead and the wall. Her hips bucked and she writhed madly in the redhead's grasp as Amy pumped her fingers in and out of Clara's wet pussy, stretching it and working it hard. Amy knew the brunette's body perfectly now, and it didn't take long to reduce Clara to a whimpering orgasming mess.

The gentle nipping at Clara's neck stopped as Amy released her, and stepped back, satisfied her work was done. Clara spun herself around to face Amy and lightly pushed the redhead backwards, out of the shower and all the way through to the bedroom.

Soaked and nude, Clara took control. It was what she was best at. She forced the redhead down onto her back on the floor and Clara knelt in front of her. Clara smirked and started to rub Amy's long beautiful legs, running her fingers up and down the tender skin. "That was a good start..." the petite girl whispered, taking a moment to brush her own dark hair out of her eyes.

Amy allowed her legs to be sculpted into upright pillars of pleasure for Clara's finger tips and pressing palms. "But we're far from finished yet, Pond." Amy nodded: "Show me what you've got then Oswald," she teased. "You," Clara whispered, her hands leaving Amy's legs and choosing to travel up further and roughly grab the redhead's ass, "I've got you. And I'm sure I can find a use for you."

Amy had initiated the exercise and she was a naughty girl who knew how to get what she wanted. She didn't have Clara's control freak instinct though, she could never keep it up once she had control. Clara, on the other hand, could always just wait until Amy got tired and then seize the initiative. And once the redhead was in her control, Clara would never willingly let her go.

Clara straddled Amy and pinned her arms up above her head. Then the brunette started to roll her hips against the redhead's. Both moaned as their vaginas brushed against each other. Clara's hands searched Amy's body, before grasping both of her cheeks and pulling her into a deep kiss. Then Clara's hands let loose once more: pinching, tweaking, rubbing and slapping the redhead's smooth pale skin, as she humped her harder and harder. Amy lost of her grip on Clara's body as it was riding her, and she lay there gasping and begging for more as she fucked her. Clara grinned. She was happy to oblige...


	35. What You Want

**Author's Notes:** **An alternative first meeting for Clamy. A part 2 to this one is on the cards if there's interest in it, cos I feel like cowboy hat Clara deserves a proper outing and I want to know what Amy has planned haha.**

Clara Oswald sat at the bar, drinking. "Something troubling you?" a friendly Scottish voice said from behind her. Amy Pond sat down next to her. Clara glanced at the redhead with suspicion for a moment, she seemed so familiar. Then the brunette sighed. "I guess," Clara admitted. "It was just this guy..." Amy nodded. "I'm Amy," she smiled. "Clara," Clara replied. "Tell me about this guy," Amy kept the sweet smile plastered to her face, determined to help the little brunette.

"I used to travel with this man, and we were close. But then I..." Clara hesitated, how she possibly explain the Doctor, and the life she'd led with him. And how it all ended so suddenly. "... Moved on. Now he's out there and I'm here." Amy's smile didn't falter but it shifted slightly, and her eyes showed an understanding deeper than Clara could believe: "Believe it or not, I know the feeling," Her smile was more melancholy now.

"It wasn't supposed to be this hard," Clara forced a smile, "It wasn't meant to be anything..." "Serious?" Amy finished for her. "Yeah," Clara smiled at the kindred soul, "He was so different, he was... Impossible. And there's no way he ever would have but I always kind of thought..." Amu put her hand on Clara's comfortingly. "I know exactly what you're talking about." As their hands touched, they both felt the jolt of passion and lust ignite inside them...

Amy slammed Clara into the door and Clara's bare legs lifted up and wrapped around the Scots girl as they backed up towards the bed in Amy's hotel room. The lights were off and they were both in various states of undress now. Clara's dress was torn open and several buttons were now unaccounted for somewhere on the floor, her breasts heaving with a thin black bra, while the bottom of her dress had been rolled up far enough that her legs were free for Amy's hands to roam, and her knickers visible and vulnerable.

Amy was left in a red white vest on her top half and her little denim skirt remained intact below. They collapsed onto the bed, with Clara on top and they wrestled for control. Clara's dress was shed completely and Amy felt her skirt finally dislodged, and worked down off of her. As Amy's vest was pulled from her she managed to get on top and gain control, pinning the feisty brunette down beneath her.

Clara lay helplessly as Amy, with a cheeky grin, tugged away Clara's tight little panties. Amy flicked her orange hair back out of her eyes and slid down Clara's smooth petite body until her head was level with Clara's pussy. Clara felt Amy's long red hair tickle her skin softly, lightly tickling the brunette in her most sensitive spot. Clara couldn't see Amy's face, it was hidden by the mess of hair. Then she felt Amy's tongue trickle over her vagina.

"Oh God!" Clara moaned out, her head shooting backwards. A,u kept lapping at her like a dog and Clara had to fight to keep control of herself, staring up at the ceiling. "So Clara Oswald," Amy said playfully, kissing her clit, "You haven't told me what you do." "Teacher!" Clara gasped out. "Sounds sexy." Amy teased, sucking on her vagina now. Clara just about managed to let out another gasp of delight. "I'm going to teach you something with some of that with the things I want to do to you right now..." Amy whispered as she released her pussy and slid back up to eye level.

The redhead's hands expertly removed Clara's bra and grasped her modest breasts. "What do you want to do to me?" Amy asked Clara with a wink as she squeezed her tits. Clara was writhing beneath her, their legs rubbing against each other. "I don't understand," Clara said quietly. "Well," Amy grinned, pinching her nipples and working those boobs up and down forcefully. "I have a bottle of red wine, some whipped cream, a feather duster, handcuffs, a cowboy hat and some pots of jelly."

Clara stared at Amy in disbelief and realised just how young the night was still. "Well then..." Clara winked, pushing Amy off of her. "Pass me the handcuffs, the hat and the cream then sit down over there." Amy did as she was told, then sat down on the wooden chair, an eager waiting grin on her face.

Clara handcuffed Amy's hands behind her back, pulled back the waist of her panties and squirted whipped cream at Amy's vagina. Then she put on the cowboy hat herself with a wink and smirk. Finally she straddled Amy and whispered: "I'll show you what I want to do to you." Amy grinned, excited, but knew it would be nothing compared to what she had planned for Clara later...


	36. Interrupted

**Author's Notes: A** **bit of fun and an ending that teases a possible future chapter... This is the last Clamy I have left to reupload - sad face. There will still be lots of new content to come, fingers crossed, and I'm sure more Clamy will be among it! - happy face. I hope you've enjoyed the walk down memory lane with me, now let's set the Tardis to head for the future!**

Amy was in a purple vest with pink shorts, and was reclining on the couch, when Clara sat down next to her in her own pyjamas: a light blue top with blue striped shorts. The TV was on with the pretext of them watching it but neither of them were paying it much attention. Both of their minds were on each other.

Without really thinking about it, Clara snuggled up against Amy and Amy, equally absent-mindedly, put her arm around her. For a moment they just lay there on the couch, snuggled together. Then Clara looked up at Amy. "You're so cool..." she whispered. "You're not so bad yourself," the redhead whispered back. Then silently, they leant towards each other and their eyes fell shut. They kissed.

Amy's arm around Clara held her a little tighter and her hand went to the back of her head, getting lost in her brunette hair. Her other hand reached out to the remote, switching the TV off. Clara's hands simply rested on Amy's stomach as they made out. "I knew you were going to be the best guest ever..." Amy whispered to Clara.

Amy lay on her back with Clara lying on top of her. Together, they rolled up Clara's shirt and discarded it to the ground. Amy ran her hands over Clara's young chest with a smile. Then they lifted off Amy's vest and let it fall to the floor with Clara's shirt.

Clara's hands were now resting on Amy's luscious legs, stroking the perfect skin. Penny smiled, a slight moan escaping her. Clara's fingers were, perhaps without even realising, rubbing against her flesh. Amy chose to retaliate, slipping her hands into Clara's shorts and squeezing her butt cheeks. Clara gasped as Amy worked her ass-cheeks and the two of them ended up rolling onto the floor with Amy on top.

Clara moaned out gently as her shorts were tugged down from her leaving her naked. Amy spread the younger girl's legs apart with a smirk and Clara was left vulnerable to the redhead whims. With a controlling smile, Amy pressed a finger into Clara's vagina.

Amy had taken one of Clara's ankles in each hand to spread her legs and lifted those legs into the air. But now one of her hands was need to finger Clara Oswald, so it was Clara's responsibility to control one of her legs. She let it come down to the ground again but tried to keep it still. Easier said than done when a hot redhead is fingering the hell out of you.

Clara was reduced to series of gasps and moans as another of Amy's fingers joined the first in her pussy. They pumped up and down with glee, penetrating her forcefully. Amy finally pulled her fingers out of Clara and Clara immediately yanked away Amy's shorts.

Amy grabbed Clara's ass and pressed their nude bodies together. Clara grinned, pressing her hands to Amy's boobs. Amy moaned as Clara worked her tits. Clara's more tanned legs wrapped around one of Amy's pale smooth thighs and she lightly rocked her hips forwards against it. Amy groped Clara's ass ferociously as Clara pounded her breasts up and down.

It was at this exact moment that Rory walked in to check on his wife and their houseguest. "Ah..." He muttered noticing the two naked girls going at it like animals. "This feels like the wrong moment to interrupt." Clara turned bright red as she noticed him and went to make an excuse but Amy's hand clamped over the brunette's mouth. "You'll get your turn later, Mr Pond," Amy assured him as she spanked Clara, making her yelp in surprise.

Rory smirked as he made himself a mug of tea back in the kitchen, able to hear the two women's moans and gasps quite clearly through the open door. He grinned to himself: "My turn: that doesn't sound so bad..."


	37. The Show

**Author's Notes:** **a request from Ernold Same. The request was for Amy to come home and find Clara and Rory. The request asked for Amy as a voyeur, Clara on top, cowgirl and missionary positions at least and the reveal at the end that I won't spoil. I hope this gives you a bit of insight into how the Amy/Rory relationship still works in the Clamyuniverse and I hope to revisit all 3 of them soon!**

Amy Pond pushed the door shut behind her, hearing it lock with a click. "Rory, I'm home!" She called up the stairs as she carried the shopping through to the kitchen. She frowned when there was no reply. Usually her husband came bounding down the stairs as soon as she stepped through the door, like an eager little puppy. It was cute, she had to admit. But this time: nothing

Cautiously, Amy started to climb the stairs, worried something might have happened to Rory. Her brow furrowed though as she got closer and closer to the top and she started to hear things. A soft gentle moaning from the bedroom. A series of grunts and groans she definitely recognised. Squeaking bedsprings. She heard a feminine voice gasp out "oh yes, Mr Pond!" And her heart stopped.

The door to their bedroom was cracked open almost enough to see in. Taking a deep breath. Amy nudged it open a little further and peeked inside. The redhead clamped a hand over her mouth to stop herself crying out as she saw the scene inside. Rory naked on the bed, the little brunette bombshell known as Clara Oswald on top of him.

Amy's eyes widened as she watched her husband's naked body pressed against the naked body of... whatever Clara was to her. Friend? Best friend? Girlfriend? And how did this discovery change that relationship? Clara pressed her hands against Rory's chest, pushing him down against the bed as she rocked her hips against his, arching her back and moaning out as her eyes fluttered shut. Amy slumped down against the wall by the door, breathing heavily, listening to her husband groaning in pleasure.

Amy's hand dipped beneath her skirt on instinct and Amy bit her bottom lip, wondering whether what she was doing was wrong. She closed her eyes listening to the sounds of the woman who's body drove her crazy riding her husband harder and harder by the second. Amy couldn't stop herself. She pulled her panties down from under her skirt then slid two fingers inside herself. She whimpered slightly as she toyed with her own clit, passing it between thumb and forefinger excitedly.

Rory's hands grasped Clara's side tightly, pulling her waist down into his over and over, driving his cock deeper and deeper inside her. Clara was panting, bouncing up and down on him rhythmically. Her huge breasts jiggled up and down intoxicatingly in front of him, keeping Rory's erection massive and throbbing. Clara was grinning from ear to ear as she humped him so hard, her long brown hair flew up and down with each thrust of her hips she made, except for those strands that were plastered to her smooth wet back by sweat.

Clara squeaked and the whole bed shook as Rory shot forwards, flipping Clara onto her back. Amy peaked round again and watched as Rory pinned Clara down and started to pound into her. Clara yelped as she felt the base of his penis smack against her clit as his whole member filled her aching pussy. His hands clamped onto Clara's thighs and spread her legs further and further apart, penetrating further and further. Amy plunged her fingers even deeper inside herself, her whole body convulsing as she watched her husband smash Clara with everything he had.

Clara's fingers tangled in Rory's short brown hair, pushing his head down int her heaving breasts. Rory's tongue darted out, licking at her tits eagerly while he pounded her. Clara's whole body spasmed and writhed, on fire with lust and pleasure. Amy's hips bucked in excitement as she watched. Clara cried out. The brunette's whole body shook as Rory pulled out, letting her orgasm. Clara slumped down, catching her breath. "Amy's a lucky girl, isn't she?" She licked her lips, "you really know how to make a girl sweat, Rory..."

"Allow me to return the favour," Clara whispered as she reached over and her fingers wrapped around his long hard shaft. Amy whimpered as she watched, hoping neither of them noticed her there masturbating until she'd seen enough to get herself off. Rory let out a deep sigh as Clara pumped his dick up and down with her right hand, her thumb stroking the head as she did. "Clara..." he gasped out. "What?" She asked innocently, "not enough for you?" Then her head dived down.

Rory moaned loudly as Clara dragged her tongue teasingly along his shaft. Rory let his hands rest on her shoulders as her lips enclosed around his tip, and she slurped on it hard. She looked up at him with devilish eyes and Rory braced himself. Her lips slid slowly down his erection, taking it all the wall into her mouth, filling her throat. With a cruel slow pace, she sucked on it, first gently but then harder then much much harder. Rory gripped her shoulders so tightly his nails left marks. Clara's head bobbed up and down eagerly, ravishing him like a starving animal. "Oh god," Rory cried out. Amy fingered herself just a little bit harder when she heard that. Clara's head finally popped back up again and she looked at him with a cheshire grin. "You bad bad girl..." Rory breathed out.

Clara yelped as Rory yanked her up onto all fours. He positioned himself behind her and Clara felt the tip of his cock rubbing against her clit again, making her moan and smirk. He grabbed her sides tightly with both hands and slammed her waist back against him, his cock pushing all the way inside her wet entrance. Clara screamed, her whole face contorting as her mouth formed an o shape. She gasped for breath once he was inside her. "Not going to be gentle then?" She called back to him. He grabbed her hair like a ponytail and pulled hard. "No," he answered with a cold edge to his voice that sent a tingling sensation down both Clara and Amy's spines.

Clara was crying out as Rory fucked her doggy-style, one hand yanking her hair back harshly every few moments, the other smacking her smooth round ass, leaving red handprints as he did. Clara squeaked each time she was spanked, but couldn't help but grin each time as well. Amy watched Clara's ass shake as it was struck hard again by the palm of Rory's hand. She closed her eyes, just taking in the sounds as she got close, pressing herself up against the wall and really going in for the final stretch. Amy moaned just as loud as Rory and Clara as she reached her orgasm. Rory's cries drowned her out though as he finished too, shooting into Clara.

Amy slumped down. She couldn't believe what she'd just seen. The two people who made her most horny in the world, fucking the shit out of each other in her bedroom. It really was the stuff dreams were made of. She was woken from her trance by the sound of Rory's voice. "You can come out now Amy!" He called. Amy gulped and quickly pulled her panties back up.

Amy slowly crept out from behind the door and slid inside the room. Rory was stood there with his boxers back on, his hands on his hips. Clara hadn't made that effort, her panties were still strewn across the floor while she was sprawled naked on the bed, grinning and stretching her arms around her head. "Enjoy the show?" She winked. Amy glanced between her and Rory. Then she grinned madly: "Yes!"

Amy had told them both after a little too much to drink about how much the idea of seeing the two of them together and just watching turned her own. She'd suspected all week that they were planning something from the whispers but she'd never thought they would actually... "wow" was all she managed to say. Rory smiled and grabbed her by both cheeks, kissing her passionately. There was her loyal puppy dog she loved. He held her in his arms, rubbing her back gently. "I hope it was everything you wanted it to be, sweetheart." "I love you," Amy whispered. "I love you too" Rory grinned back. Clara pretended to throw up in the background.

"Mr Williams," Amy smiled as she let go of him, "Mrs Williams?" He replied. "Hold Miss Oswald down while I teach her a lesson." Clara's eyes widened as Rory pinned her down again. "With pleasure," he grinned. Clara's eyes widened as Amy's head dove between her legs. Soon the bed was squeaking and the room filled with moaning and groaning again...


	38. School Trip Gone Wrong (or maybe right?)

**Author's Notes:** **Another Clara gangbang so skip if not your thing. Not as brutal though and she does enjoy herself. clara's taken some kids on a school trip but they have plans of their own. I wasn't sure whether to post this because I don't think it's my best work - I sort of just wrote bits for fun not expecting to ever actually finish, I thought you guys and girls might enjoy the ideas at least even if the writing's a bit half hearted.**

 **The original concept behind it was this:** _Got_ _an_ _image_ _stuck_ _in_ _my_ _head_ of _Clara_ _Oswald_ tied _spread_ _eagled to bed and gagged with her own underwear. She's like super hot and sweaty and there are red marks all over her where she"# been whipped, and fuck toy is written on her stomach. I can imagine some of her older sixth form students there in balaclavas using all kinds of toys on her, like making her hips buck madly with a vibrator and clipping her nipples, and flogging her little round arse. I reckon she's taken them on a school trip for the weekend and they've broken into her room on the first night and are gonna keep her there all weekend, brutally using and fucking her._

 **I didn't follow through on that exactly but hopefully that's a hot image on it's own and here's what I did come up**

Clara wriggled on the bed helplessly as black permanent marker scraped the words 'fuck toy' across her stomach - the C curved around her navel. The teenage boy stood back with a grin admiring his work. His friend gave him a pat on the back. Clara looked up at them with wide pleading eyes. "So now we've got her, what do we do with her?" The third lad's voice sounded. You wouldn't necessarily have realised it looking at them now, but Chris, Daniel and Josh were Clara's three favourite pupils. In fact the three boys were so good that this trip was meant to be their reward, even if Clara hadn't quite intended to 'reward' them the way she'd ended up.

It was obviously a mistake now, looking back on it. Mistake number 1 - deciding to take three horny teenage boys to a cabin in the middle of nowhere for a school trip. Mistake number 2 - being the hottest woman they'd ever encountered. Mistake number 3 - being small and weak enough for them to overpower. And that was how Miss Oswald had ended up where she was now - tied down spread eagled to a bed in nothing but her underwear.

"We do whatever we want with her," Daniel decided and thrust his hand inside her lacy little panties. Clara's eyes widened. She would have peotested but the cheeky kids had taped her mouth shut so all she could do was make high pitched muffled sounds of distress. They quickly turned to unwilling moans. "Enjoying yourself, miss?" Josh winked as he put his hand on her thigh and squeezed. Daniel's middle finger roughly inserted itself into Clara's entrance and her hips bucked wildly. Forget the lost of mistakes. Clara was looking around the well built lads about to have their way with her helpless body and decided there was only one mistake she'd made - not doing this sooner.

Daniel slid his hand back out of her panties and brought his finger to his lips. "Fuck, she tastes amazing." Josh grinned at him. The two friends high fived. Chris stepped forwards - an intense look in his eye. Clara watched him eagerly.

Chris placed his hand on her thigh and squeezed gently. Clara didn't attempt to resist. He ran his hand up and down her smooth perfect skin, feeling up her entire leg. Josh and Daniel watched eagerly as Chris leant forwards and dragged his tongue along the english teacher's navel. Clara moaned slightly. Chris grinned.

Clara gasped as Chris tore the tape off her mouth. He cupped both her cheeks and smashed his lips into hers. The kiss was rough but passionate. Josh cheered. "Miss Oswald," Chris whispered to her quietly, "I give you an A*." Clara's breasts were heaving with every breath she took now. "What are you going to do to me, Chris?" She breathed out. "You're our fuck toy," he told her, "we're going to fuck you. Over and over again."

Daniel felt his erection grow as he watched Chris wrap his fingers around Clara's throat and start lightly squeezing. "Is that okay, Miss?" Chris looked down at her. Clara's heart was racing now. She nodded and squeaked as best she could: "yes."

Chris stepped back and clapped his hands excitedly. He'd been waiting for this for so long. He glanced at the other two. "Josh," he ordered, "her boobs haven't had nearly enough attention." Josh nodded with a grin. Clara swallowed as she felt her bra unstrapped and tugged away. He pinched her nipples and Clara winced. This only seemed to encourage the boys.

"Daniel, you're clearly desperate"  
Chris barked and Daniel turned bright red. Chris smiled: "go on. Get your dick down her throat." "Wait-" Clara tried to say as Daniel unzipped his pants but she could get another word out before his kneecaps were digging into her shoulders and the head of his penis started pushing past her lips. Clara's eyes widened as he thrust into her mouth and forced his cock all the way in. He moaned loudly. Josh grabbed her tits extra tight and glanced at Chris - "what about you?"

Chris smirked. "I'm going to do what I've wanted to since the day I met her." He tore Clara's tight little panties apart and clamped his hands to her inner thighs. His head dove between her legs and he started to lick her out. Clara's head rolled back in a deep moan which was cut off only by Daniel thrusting his dick back down her throat and making her gag. Clara spent the next few minutes in a mixture of choking and moaning while Chris delved deeper and deeper inside her pussy with his tongue.

Having thoroughly throat fucked her and ravished her pussy, they flipped Clara onto her front. Her round arse looked so fucking perfect. Chris smacked the left cheek with the palm of his hand, leaving a red handprint, and Clara squeaked at the impact. The three lads grinned at each other.

They took turns smacking the poor brunette's ass as hard as they could. They made it a competition - whoever got the best noise from her won. Daniel was the most enthusiastic, landing blow after blow, making sure to colour her cute little butt as red as possible. Josh mostly followed the others' leads, just pleased to be involved as much as anything. Chris took great care, making sure every slap was precise and harder than the last. Clara whimpered, screamed, shrieked, gasped, and tears were streaming down her cheeks, but she never once asked them to stop. Clara has never felt so alive. She found herself begging them, praying they wouldn't stop. She didn't think she could live without that stinging now.

Clara squeaked as Chris pulled her up onto her hands and knees. He rubbed her clit roughly and she moaned. Then he slid his body underneath hers and lined his cock up with her entrance. Daniel smacked her red arse once more then grabbed her hips and pressed his tip against her rear fuckhole. Josh cupped both her cheeks and rubbed his dick against her lips. Clara braced herself. All three boys started to penetrate her. Clara was helpless as she was roughly fucked from three directions at once. She was moaning, groaning and whimpering as best she could with a cock in her mouth. Josh was quite content to let her take the lead on the sucking and she made sure to suck him dry - he gasped as he exploded down her throat.

Daniel was pounding into her ass faster and faster, shouting swear words the whole time. He was the smallest of the three of them but he made up for it with endless enthusiasm. He was desperate for her. Once Josh had released her mouth, Daniel was determined to hear her scream. Her ass was so tight amd sore it didn't take much. Chris slamming up into her pussy over and over while groping her huge brewsts helped too. As ever, Chris was effortlessly in control. He had her body just the way he wanted her. Daniel cried out, cumming over Clara's back as he fell back exhausted. Chris rolled Clara over so he was on top, smashing into her, and mashed his lips against hers.

Clara moaned into the kiss, her limbs wrapping around the teenager. She really was his fuck toy right now. Chris gave her the fucking she deserved, his cock destroying her wet aching pussy. She orgasmed first. He ejaculated not long after and rolled off her with a deep sigh. Clara smiled: that had been a pretty pleasant experience overrall. Then she felt Chris tying her down to the bed again.

She struggled and shouted when he got his phone out and started to take pictures. Daniel quickly joined it. Josh just watched, amused. "You can't show those to anyone!" Clara protested. Chris took her underwear from the floor and stuffed it into her mouth as a gag. "We can do what we like," Daniel taunted, "you're our fuck toy." Chris spread her legs wide apart as he tied her ankles down, and dug his nails into her inner thighs, making her eyes water. "We should make a video for assembly!" Josh grinned excitedly. Chris laughed. "Miss Oswald," he breathed in her ear, "how do you feel about putting on some costumes for us? I reckon you'd make a kick ass french maid..."

 **I had to stop the world isn't ready for the incredible hotness of French Maid Clara. Hope you enjoyed.**


	39. Wet Clothes

**Author's Notes:** **some more cheeky Clara and Eleven to keep you tided over for a while**

The Doctor tried his best not to look as Clara stripped out of her wet clothes. Really he did. He turned his back and everything. Only looked over his shoulder to check if she was done two, maybe three, times. If there was one advantage to their little misadventure on Carvox VI, it was that the enticing little brunette had got absolutely drenched and looked absolutely gorgeous. The way her clothes stuck so closely to her body, almost see through, and her hair was plastered to her forehead in strands as droplets dripped from her smooth wet perfect skin. Obviously the Doctor hadn't noticed any of that, honest. He was sure his enjoyment of the adventure had been entirely unrelated to her appearance.

"Doctor," her voice sounded softly. He spun round to face her with a grin and clap of his hands. His eyes widened as he saw her. She wan't dressed again as he had expected - she was standing there in just her underwear - black panties and a bra. His eyes shot up and down her perfect petite body, taking in the view of her half-naked. "Is it meant to be doing that?" She asked. The Doctor followed her glance and saw a red light was flashing on the console. "Um," was all he managed to say before the TARDIS suddenly started to jerk wildly from side to side sending the two time travellers flying.

Clara landed on top of him, her body sprawled across his. His hand was trapped between her stomach and his, her soft skin feeling delicious against his fingertips. She couldn't stop a slight giggle as his fingers brushed against her navel. Clara pushed herself up onto her elbows but didn't make any effort to stand up yet. He looked up at her with those puppy dog eyes of his. They were so close, her heart was pounding and her breasts were heaving. She could get used to this, she thought with a smirk, having her Doctor down on the floor below her like this. Then the TARDIS flung them across the room again.

This time the Doctor landed on top of her. The Tardis seemed to calm almost immediately. "Should be over now," the Doctor breathed out. "Uh huh," Clara replied, breathing hard still. Neither of them moved. "Doctor..." she said quietly. She wasn't calling him this time, she just wanted to say his name. Let her him know in this moment she was his. He clearly got the message because he whispered back: "Clara..." She felt him grip her wrists and lift her arms, punning her wrists up by her head. She was suddenly aware of how little she was wearing. He seemed pretty aware of that too from the grin on his stupid face. "I like the new look," he laughed and she blushed. Then he kissed her.

Their lips locked passionately as he stole the kiss from her. She found herself moaning softly in his grip. His right hand released her wrist and slid down her slim perfect body until it reached her crotch. His hand slid inside her panties and Clara's eyes widened as he held her to the kiss while he started to roughly rub her pussy. Clara's body writhed and wriggled helplessly beneath him as he toyed with her snatch, pushing two fingers inside her. Clara's hips bucked wildly under the fingering.

He finally released her from the kiss and instead licked her neck and nibbled along her collarbone. Clara was moaning uncontrollably as he blasted her cunt with his fingers harder and harder. She bit down on her bottom lip hard when he pinched her clit. Then he pulled his hand out and slowly dragged his lips down his wet fingers. "Impossibly delicious," he commented like he was narrating a documentary. She was gasping for breath now.

"Doctor, please," she breathed out. He looked down at her with a raised eyebrow: "yes?" She swallowed: "fuck me." He grinned from ear to ear. "Well obviously," he winked and reached for her bra. Clara waited patiently as he unlatched it and grasped her large heaving mounds, squeezing her tits hard. He rolled them against her chest and pinched the sore aching nipples making Clara squeak much to his delight.

Clara wriggled as he dragged down her thin black panties. She was naked now. He stepped back, leaving her there on the floor. "All the wonders of the universe..." he muttered, "but this is the best view I've ever had." Clara smirked. That was a nice boost to her ego. He suddenly grabbed her hand and yanked her to her feet. She felt him shove her forwards, bending her over the console. The palm of his hand smacked into her left ass-cheek. Clara had the most spank-able arse the Doctor had ever seen.

Clara grabbed hold of whatever she could on the console as his hand smacked her rear end again, even harder, spreading a red handprint across the soft flesh, and grabbing a fistful of her buttock in the process. His free hand knotted itself into her wet hair and pulled on it harshly, yanking her head back. His right hand was kneading her soft but firm buttocks gently now while he grinded his crotch against her. Clara's body was on fire now. She'd beg him if she had to.

He spanked her one last time, savouring the squeak she made in response, then he released his grip on her. She heard him unzip. His rock hard erection poked against her asshole. Clara whimpered. He spun her round to face him and lifted her up onto the console unit so she was off the ground. Then he clamped his hands to her inner thighs, spreading her legs wide and driving his pelvis down between them.

His nails dug into her thighs. "Fuck, fuck, fuck!" Clara cried out as his huge member crashed into her waiting entrance. His width stretched her tight pussy wide as he pushed in deeper and deeper. She clung onto him, her legs wrapping around him when he released them. He dragged his nails up and down the outside of her nails now, clawing at them as his cock filled the lustful brunette. Clara threw her head back in a moan as he started to thrust in and out.

It was like Christmas had come early for the Doctor. Clara's cunt was so wet and tight and she was naked in his Tardis, loving it as he pounded into her with everything he had. He showed her no mercy, drilling into her pussy deeper and deeper with each slow, hard thrust. She looked so beautiful, so gorgeous: utterly divine. He showered her in kisses as he fucked her, trying to catch every one of her moans with his lips.

Clara was desperately gasping for her air as her little body bounced up and down violently on his throbbing erection. He had a vice-like grip on her hips now and his lips were all over her. Her young body was being fucked within an inch of its life. Her large tits flew up and down with each thrust she received and she found herself babbling incoherently, her already wet skin now drenched in sweat. His hand closed around her throat now, choking her. She almost blacked out, deprived of oxygen as he fucked her. She'd never felt so alive, so aroused, in her whole life. No boyfriend had ever been this good. She felt her pussy gushing with orgasm as her vision spotted and blurred.

He released her neck just in time and as oxygen rushed back to her brain, she felt him explode inside her, filling her. She stumbled and fell to the floor in a heap as he stepped back, also out of breath now. She looked up at him bleary eyed. "That..." she breathed out, "was awesome." He smiled proudly.

She pushed herself to her feet and he caught her in his arms, kissing her gently again. "You okay?" He asked, stroking her hair comfortingly. She nodded, still catching her breath. "Need to sit down anytime soon?" He asked with a mischievous glint in his eye. She looked at him confused. He suddenly pulled her across his lap as he sat down. She braced herself as he started to spank her again.

The Doctor laughed hearing her cry out from each harsh blow. He was never going to get tired of his impossible girl and her perfect shining red ass. He was going to keep spanking Clara for at least an hour then fuck her all over again even harder. Then repeat again. And again. And again...


	40. Spanking Martha

**Author's Notes:** **A Martha story I'm much happier with, I always wanted the Doctor to just accept her. Plus Freema is pretty hot!**

The Doctor's hand ran up Martha Jones' leg, clawing at her tight blue denim jeans before circling around her hip and coming down to rest on her firm round ass. Martha trembled, bent over his lap like this. She'd dreamt of this but never thought it would really happen. "Allons-y" The Doctor grinned and with that he placed a harsh smack on her rear. Martha squeaked, her tight jeans suddenly feeling a lot tighter. She bit her lip and subconsciously edged closer to him, turning him on.

He expertly placed another slap on her rear end. She gave out a small whimper, and the Doctor felt it go straight to his groin. He spanked her again and again, each one harder than the last and reddening her ass-cheeks, making little whimpers come from her. Martha's mouth contorted to make an 'O' shape as she screwed her eyes shut with each smack. That look drove him wild. She was so close, rubbing herself against his manhood without even realizing it.

Martha was sure she had lost her mind, but she couldn't deny the tingles between her legs as he spanked her, and she couldn't deny he was incredibly sexy when he was being sadistic and she couldn't take much more of this foreplay. She needed more than just a good hard spanking, she needed her Doctor to fuck her brains out.

The spanking had hurt at first, but that gave way to sensations of pleasure. She could feel her nipples hardening underneath her tight red jacket, and she could feel herself getting wet and staining her panties. The arousing vibrations crashing through her with each spank were unbearable. She _needed_ more.

The Doctor once again placed his hand in a position to pummel Martha's glowing cheeks. He kneaded the rounded globes in his hand, revelling in the soft flesh and even softer mewls she made for him. He planted more smacks, making the red spread even more, a pattern of kneads and slaps that drove Martha crazy. She rocked against the bulge in his pinstripe trousers, making his own guttal groans echo through the TARDIS. He was almost in pain, his erection was so massive, he needed relief. He tugged his zipper down and let his erection pop up.

He roughly yanked down her jeans an inch a time, not slowed down by her wriggling. Her underwear slid off far easier, leaving both sexes every rock of her hips, he felt her wetness brush against the base of his cock. His nails were digging into her at this point, his smacks on her arse no longer careful, but harsh and wild.

Deciding it wasn't enough to have her wet pussy merely brush against him, he lifted her up so she wasn't bent over and slammed her down onto his dick. Screaming a mixture a of pleasure and pain, Martha rolled her head back, her black hair coming loose as she did. His hands were at her top immediately, ripping the zip down on her jacket and rolling it off her shoulders. She moaned as he tugged at her faded red vest and felt the cold air on her nipples as he pushed down her bra.

The coolness of the air was quickly replaced with the warmth of the Doctor's lips, all while he still pounded into her with savage upward thrusts. She bounced, her free breasts jiggling, even as he nibbled on the left, the bristles of his faint stubble tickling her shoulder. The hand that had been spanking her ass, traveled to her tit.

Any coherent thought she had previously had was gone as she screamed out, begging him to go faster. He did as she asked, picking up the pace and getting even harder. It felt like her pussy was on fire as, the sensations became even stronger. She had cummed once already he noticed but he wasn't done with her yet...

He turned her around to face the other way and slithered his hands around her chest, grabbing the flailing breasts bouncing against chest. He kissed along her shoulders and up her neck, sucking on her earlobes. Martha's bakc arched in the loudest moan yet.

Martha was yelling out "Doctor!" hand her vision was blurring. He thrust harder, squeezed harder, kissed harder, and felt himself nearing his own end. With one final thrust, he erupted inside her, shooting hot ropes into her tight aching pussy. She climaxed for the second time, panting and gasping, sweat rolling down her body.

She turned to the Doctor as he released her. It has taken him a while to accept her but here they were now and he was smiling at her. No one else. Her. She smiled and kissed him softly. He pulled her close to him and lightly smacked her ass one last time making her giggle. "Doctor..." he put his finger to her lips: "shh" then pulled her back into the kiss.


	41. Captive: Ryan and Yaz

**Author's Notes:** **I'm sure I had a request to do Ryan and Yaz in the same situation as Amy and Clara in Chapter 33 but I can't find it now. So if that request came from you, here it is - if I just made it up, hope you enjoy it anyway. This Chapter is in celebration of Series 12 starting soon!**

"Don't even think about it!" Yaz snapped.

Ryan answered her with a wolfish grin, as he ran his finger slowly dowm her heaving chest. His eyes washed over the young beautiful police officer handcuffed to his bed with dark devilish desire. "I'm doing more than just thinking about it..."

* * *

They'd been talking, playing, teasing - just as they always did while the Tardis was in flight. They had a while before they landed, the Doctor was busy working on something under the console, and Graham was napping although Ryan suspected he'd be up looking for a snack before much longer.

Yaz never would have let Ryan overpower her if she hadn't wanted him to. He was sure of that - she was a trained police officer, he was dyspraxic. But after lightly teasing her for bringing her police uniform onboard with her, he'd found her handcuffs and it was too good an opportunity to miss. Her protests were just for show and to turn him on. He was the criminal, and he'd captured the prettiest policewoman in the world.

Yaz drew in a sharp breath as her body responded favourably to his soft, teasing touch. Ryan's eyes were locked on hers as he sat down next to her on the side of the bed. Just the way he was looking at her right now... She felt a rush of heat between her legs as she thought about what he was about to do her.

"Did Danny Biswell ever have you like this?" Ryan whispered in her ear as he leaned over and began kissing her. She returned his passion as best she could while still handcuffed to the bed. "No..." she breathed out. She wasn't a police officer then, she was a teenage girl too nervous to go all the way. Nobody had ever had her like this: handcuffed and helpless.

"Ryan, uncuff me, please," she begged.

"No."

"Ryan!" She yanked on the cuffs.

"Shhhh, trust me."

Ryan's lips traveled across her jawbone as if making a smile and his tongue hit a sensitive spot under her ear making her whimper with pleasure. He grinned. His lips jumped down to the hollow between her collar bones. He kissed and nibbled along her collarbone while she writhed desperately beneath him.

Ryan stared down at her for a minute. Yaz was breathing so heavily now and she could barely hide her desire or fight the handcuffs anymore. She wanted him too badly. He rolled her shirt up and over hear head and pressed the palm of his hand to her flat stomach, scratching slightly to tickle her. She let out a muffled squeal as her body writhed even harder.

Ryan reached for her bra. He undid the clasp gently and eased it off her breasts. His head dove to her naked breasts and his mouth latched onto her left tit. He sucked and licked and then bit down lightly on her taut aching nipple. Yaz moaned out heavily with pleasure. "I thought you had the right to remain silent officer..." he taunted. She kicked at him in frustration and he laughed as he pinned her legs down. His hands gripping her thighs tightly.

Ryan's mouth continued its relentless pleasuring of her. He kissed down to her belly button and gently traced his tongue around the edge, licking at her navel until she moaned again. He ran his hands up and down her thighs, slapping them lightly as he did. Yaz whimpered and moaned out his name.

He sat up and slowly peeled off his shirt. Yaz licked her lips, driving Ryan wild. He grabbed her by both cheeks and kissed her like an animal just released from its cage. All Yaz could do was make little mewling sounds in reply. Yaz yanked on the cuffs again. God he loved having her like this. His hands stroked her sides gently and she bucked underneath him.

Ryan knelt next to Yaz on the bed and yanked off her socks. He slowly and deliberately began unbuttoning her trousers. He lowered the zipper and began pulling down her trousers as he kissed his way down her legs, savouring each stretch of dark perfect skin revealed. Then he grabbed the sides of her underwear. Yaz braced herself. With one ferocious yank, she was left naked on Ryan Sinclair's bed, watching him twirl her soft pink panties around his index finger with a triumphant grin.

With Yaz's knickers off, Ryan removed his own bottoms, freeing his rock hard erection. Yaz tried to reach out but the handcuffs still restrained her, making her nearly scream in frustration. Ryan saw her frustration and smiled lovingly at her. He wanted her in a complete and utter frenzy for him and she was almost there.

Slowly he kissed her foot and sucked on her toes. She writhed and gasped and giggled, her ticklish feet vulnerable to him. He kissed his way up her smooth legs, licking and biting the sensitive flesh of her inner thighs until he reached her sex. Slowly he ran the tip of his tongue across her clit, causing Yaz's hips to leap up off the bed. Yaz could feel the heat building as Ryan continued to gently run his tongue around her wet trembling pussy. Her eyes rolled back into her head as her body exploded. She screamed Ryan's name.

Ryan watched her try to regroup after her intense orgasm. Slowly he kissed his way back up her body until he was able to position himself at her entrance. Gently he brushed his lips across her mouth and cheeks, leaving light kisses on her now rosy cheeks. She opened her eyes slowly. He grinned down at her. It was about time.

Ryan's lips crashed down onto Yaz's, smothering her cries as he buried himself in her slick, hot body. He began slowly thrusting inside of her, slamming into her deep and hard. He tried to keep a slow pace to drag it out, but with Yaz writhing and screaming beneath him, his own desire took over. He increased his speed until he was pounding into her with no control.

Yaz felt her orgasm beginning to build again. Her body was reacting to Ryan's powerful, deep thrusts into her body, penetrating her so thoroughly. She couldn't deny the incredible feeling of having him slide into her harder and harder, over and over again while she was cuffed there helpless. She shrieked as she went over the edge. Ryan's body stiffened and he cried out in his own orgasm as he ground himself into her one last time.

He collapsed on top her panting, taking a few minutes to recover from the intensity of cumming. He rolled off her and they both lay there catching their breath. He smirked as he heard her start yanking at the cuffs again. "Ryan!" She hissed.

"Yes, Yaz?"

"You going to help me get these off?"

"No, Yaz."

"Ryan!"

* * *

He grasped her ankle and pulled her left foot up onto his lap. She bit down on her bottom lip as he started to softly stroke the sole and then she burst out into uncontrollable giggles. He tickled her foot mercilessly with a devilish grin. Yazmin Khan was his now, and he was going to have so much fun with her...


End file.
